<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Especial - Corações Predestinados by Yukiko_Tsukishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611651">Especial - Corações Predestinados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Tsukishiro/pseuds/Yukiko_Tsukishiro'>Yukiko_Tsukishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Pokémon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Form, Love, Past, Reencounter, Revolution, Sad, Soulmates, eternal love, not pokefilia, overcoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Tsukishiro/pseuds/Yukiko_Tsukishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Há 160 anos, atrás, com exceção de Alola e outros locais isolados onde os pokémons eram protegidos, no resto do mundo não existiam leis que o protegiam. Um jovem foi predestinado a uma grande missão e irá encontrar aquela destinada a ajuda-lhe. É um encontro predestinado entre dois corações. Afinal, mesmo após décadas, eles vão se reencontrar, novamente, pois o amor é poderoso e age de formar misteriosas. Essa fanfic é um especial que pertence a fanfiction "Laços além do sangue". Não tem pokéfilia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigeru (Gary) &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Pokémon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pokemon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Não tem pokéfilia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Notas da autora</strong>
</p><p>Mahara, Kahuna de Ula'Ula, decida ...<br/><br/>Allan se encontra ...<br/><br/>O jovem treinador encontra ...<br/><br/>Ei!<br/><br/>This fanfiction é um especial pertencente a fanfiction "Laços Além do sangue".<br/><br/>Tenham uma boa leitura.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1 - Allan</strong>
</p><p>Há cento e sessenta anos atrás, em uma região considerada isolada, conhecida como Alola, mais precisamente na ilha Ula'Ula, a Kahuna dessa ilha, sendo que os Kahunas foram escolhidos pelos Guardiões de cada ilha, vistos como divindades, no caso, os pokémons lendários, se encontrava ajoelhado em frente ao altar da divindade guardiã ilha ilha.</p><p>O pokémon lendário ilha e que zelava pelo mesmo era Tapu Bulu e ele escolhidos Mahara como a sua Kahuna.</p><p>Como Kahuna, além de zelar pelos pokémons, ela era reconhecida como a escolhida por Tapu Bulu, organizando festividades para homenagear a divindade da ilha e aquela que conversava com essa divindade em seu altar, sendo que ela antes ler o coração dos pokémons.</p><p>Naquele instante, uma mulher estava ajoelhada em frente ao altar de Tapu Bulu, se concentrando, sendo que estava conversando com a divindade sobre o fato do seu filho com um estrangeiro, chamado Allan, querer ser um Mestre Pokémon, saindo da ilha para enfrentar o mundo.</p><p>- Eu fico preocupada. Ele foi criado nessa ilha, com a nossa visão sobre pokémons e humanos, ó divindade. O mundo lá fora, a maior parte dele, vê os pokémons como bestas sem sentimentos. Sequer os protegem. Eu temo que ele seja corrompido com essa visão e se torne cruel como o seu pai. Mas, o que posso fazer? Ele deseja ser um Mestre Pokémon e só pode realizar esse sonho no além-mar, em terras estrangeiras e com visões diferentes de nós. O que o senhor aconselha, honorável guardião, que nós protege por infindáveis séculos?</p><p>O pokémon aparece em frente a ela, flutuando de forma majestosa, com ela fazendo mais uma reverência, sendo que aquele local era sagrado e somente os Kahunas escolhidos pela própria divindade, podiam pisar ali e que essas mesmas divindades, conversavam diretamente com o coração do Kahuna escolhido por eles.</p><p>"<em>Não esqueçais que teu filho possuí o sangue dos estrangeiros. Apesar de seres um povo afetuoso e aberto aos estrangeiros, deves recorda-se que vossos costumes não se aplicais aos estrangeiros, além-mar. Se teu filho deseja seguir o sonho que almeja tanto, não deverás ser tu a impedir-te. Tal desejo deve-se, talvez, a teu sangue estrangeiro. Há lições que deveis ser aprendidas e este teu filho, aprenderás no exterior. O que ele fará com tais experiências, dependerá de teu coração. Tu ensinaste o valor do bem e sobre o coração de nós, pokémons. O que ele fará com teu coração é tua própria decisão. Alegre-se de ter lhe ensinado valorosas lições. Confie no coração dele. Se há a luz, ela não será corrompida. Sinto que tal viagem faz-se te necessário. Sinto que o destino de teu filho está ligado ao destino dos pokémons do mundo. Ademais, se proibi-lo de partir, somente despertará raiva e frustração. Nada de bom virás de tais sentimentos. Sinto que teu filho está predestinado a uma grande missão. Sinto que ele trará uma grande mudança. Tenha fé. Ele retornará a sua terra. Teu coração és forte e deverá ser forte para suplantar a perda, temporária, porém, igualmente necessária."</em></p><p>Ela fica surpresa com as palavras da divindade e sorri internamente ao imaginar que o seu filho iria promover uma mudança no mundo. Somente ficava preocupada pelo fato da divindade não ter revelado que mudanças seriam essas e orava para que fossem boas. Se bem, que ela devia acreditar em Tapu Bulu. Ele cuidava e zelava por todos daquela ilha e por Alola. Era uma das quatro divindades pokémons que protegiam a região de Alola a infindáveis séculos. Devia ter fé e confiança, assim como confiar no coração do seu filho. Ela deve confiar naquele que a escolheu como Kahuna.</p><p>- Agradeço as vossas palavras, honorável guardião, Tapu Bulu-sama. Irei confiar no coração do meu filho e em vossas palavras. Agradeço por dedicar-me tais palavras.</p><p>"<em>Não esqueçais. Sempre estarei aqui para guiar-te e ajudar a ti e aos humanos, assim como aos pokémons. Rogue por ajuda, que virei em teu socorro. Tú és a Kahuna escolhida pessoalmente por mim. Teu coração é digno e valoroso de ser a Kahuna. Nunca esqueçais disso. Confie em teu coração..."</em></p><p>Ele falava enquanto flutuava para o alto, para depois partir por uma imensa janela rumo ao céu.</p><p>- Não esquecerei. Muito obrigada, Tapu Bulu-sama.</p><p>Ela se levanta e dedica mais uma reverência ao altar, antes de se dirigir a sua vila, sendo que um charizard selvagem, que ela conhecia desde criança, a esperava do lado de fora. O Kahuna, por sua ligação com a divindade, refletia seu amor e os pokémons selvagens se ofereciam para ajuda-la e ela, em contrapartida, ajudava os pokémons selvagens, zelando por eles. No caso desse charizard, ele morava junto dela por sua própria escolha, permanecendo selvagem.</p><p>Ela monta e o charizard ruge, antes de voar pelo céu, a deixando na sua vila, para depois a Kahuna dar um carinho nele, falando:</p><p>- Muito obrigada.</p><p>O charizard ruge para o céu, para depois tomar o seu lugar em uma espécie de quarto em anexo, próximo do quarto dela, sendo que ao longe ela avista alguns cavalos e outros animais, sobreviventes do evento de séculos atrás. Ela acreditava que havia sido o poder reunido das quatro divindades que protegeram aquela região de tal evento catastrófico, diminuindo os danos ao criarem uma redoma translúcida, protegendo a região.</p><p>Ela observa o charizard, que sempre estava próximo dela e que havia evoluído apenas para salvá-la de alguns perigos. Ela se recorda de quando ele era um charmander, que foi abandonado por seu treinador, que o julgava fraco. Na ocasião, foi abandonado no Monte Lanakila. Ela o encontrou ferido e esgotado.</p><p>Então, o levou para casa e cuidou dele. Quando ele se recuperou, passou a ficar ao seu lado, sem se afastar dela.</p><p>Antes de entrar em sua casa, um dos moradores se aproxima e fala respeitosamente a Kahuna:</p><p>- Mahara-sama, vosso filho retornou e está com a sua licença. Também conseguiu seu primeiro pokémon com o Kahuna de Melemele.</p><p>- Entendo. Normalmente, ele é o encarregado de dar pokémons iniciais, somente a aqueles que ele reconhece como sendo dignos. É sinal que meu filho é digno de receber um.</p><p>- A senhora não parece muito feliz.</p><p>Ela suspira e fala:</p><p>- Nunca é fácil ficar longe de um filho. Além disso, ele viajará para além-mar. Terá contato com pessoas que enxergam os pokémons como bestas e não seres vivos com sentimentos.</p><p>- Verdade. Eu soube de algumas coisas que fazem com os pokémons e fiquei horrorizado. Achei muito cruel.</p><p>- Bem, nós sempre vemos os estrangeiros como cruéis. Mas, quanto ao pai dele, creio que me enganei e me deixei seduzir... Devia ter sentido o mal em seu coração.</p><p>- Eu acho que a senhora não deve se condenar. Ele tinha uma lábia habilidosa e disfarçava bem o seu coração. A senhora pode ser a escolhida pela divindade para ser Kahuna, mas, é acima de tudo uma humana. Não acho que deva se culpar. Ele só revelou a sua verdadeira natureza quando o jovem Allan tinha dois anos. Não sabíamos que ele odiava tanto os pokémons. Provavelmente, deve ter ficado aqui por curiosidade e após explorar o que podia explorar, partiu – o aldeão fala.</p><p>- Provavelmente, foi isso. Muito obrigada.</p><p>- Por nada.</p><p>Eles se despedem e ela entra em casa, vendo o seu filho animado, ajeitando os seus itens na mochila.</p><p>Ela se aproxima e pergunta:</p><p>- Irá partir amanhã?</p><p>- Sim. Vou para as ilhas. Participarei dos testes dos capitães, assim como irei capturar pokémons e depois, partirei para o estrangeiro. É o meu sonho ser um mestre pokémon, kaa-chan. – ele fala em tom suplicante.</p><p>Ela se aproxima, o abraçado e beijando maternalmente a sua testa, para depois falar:</p><p>- Não vou impedir.</p><p>- Sério? – ele fica surpreso – Mas, estava com receio, pelo menos, até ontem.</p><p>- Fui até o altar de nossa divindade, Tapu Bulu-sama. Ele me deu orientações e uma delas era deixa-lo partir.</p><p>- Fico feliz que a divindade tenha ficado ao meu lado. Bem, amanhã começarei a minha jornada. Voltarei aqui mais uma vez e depois, partirei.</p><p>- Desejo-lhe sorte filho. Você deve realizar o seu sonho, se deseja tanto assim ser um Mestre pokémon.</p><p>- Obrigado.</p><p>- Qual foi o pokémon que você escolheu?</p><p>- Um litllen. Eu dei o nome de Honoo. Ei, Honoo, venha conhecer a minha kaa-chan, ela voltou do templo.</p><p>O litllen aparece, segurando algumas roupas que ele pediu para buscar e quando deixou com ele, miou e pulou no colo da mãe dele, que começou a afaga-lo, ouvindo ele ronronar.</p><p>- Foi uma bela escolha. Com certeza, serão grandes amigos.</p><p>- Nós já somos.</p><p>- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela fala sorrindo.</p><p>Litllen mia, também, respondendo a ela que sorri, para depois conversar com o seu filho, sendo que no dia seguinte se despediria dele.</p><p>A mãe havia decidido que o que Tabu Balu disse a ela, permaneceria com ela, pois, não queria que o seu filho ficasse arrogante ou que então, as palavras da divindade guardiã da ilha, influenciasse o seu filho.</p><p>Alguns meses depois, na ilha Ula'Ula, mais precisamente no Monte Lanakila, uma vulpix forma alola vagava dentre a neve em busca de algum animal para comer, sendo normalmente pequenos animais, quando mexe as orelhas, captando sons de passos.</p><p>Ela passa a olhar para os lados, até que ouve uma voz humana, exclamando:</p><p>- Vá, Flame! Use ember!</p><p>A vulpix olha na direção da voz, vendo uma salandit fêmea, liberando o seu ataque de chamas contra ela, que consegue desviar, vendo um humano mais a frente, que parecia maravilhado do salto que ela deu para se esquivar do ataque de fogo.</p><p>Ela decide fugir, mas, ouve o humano exclamando:</p><p>- Use poison gas!</p><p>Tudo o que ela vê é uma nuvem tóxica envolve-la, ao ponto dela não saber o caminho para a floresta, além de se sentir mal, provavelmente pelo veneno.</p><p>- Use ember!</p><p>Usando a sua audição, ela capta a direção do pokémon e mesmo enfraquecida pelo veneno, consegue vê as chamas contra si. Agilmente, ela desvia, acabando por sair da nuvem de gás, sentindo que não conseguiria fugir para a floresta.</p><p>A pokémon oponente avança contra ela, que decide usar a sua técnica Mist, para tentar escapar novamente, enquanto o treinador pokémon exclamava:</p><p>- Use ember!</p><p>Ela sopra uma névoa que envolve o local onde ela estava, deixando a oponente confusa, não sabendo onde ela estava, acabando por errar o seu golpe, sendo que a vulpix estava quase comemorando o fato de estar se aproximando da floresta, quando ouve a voz do humano.</p><p>- Use flame burst!</p><p>A vulpix nota que a salandit errou o ataque, porém, ela viu que respingos flamejantes respingaram para os lados, a surpreendendo, acabando por fazê-la levar dano, enquanto sentia que o veneno agia cada vez mais em seu sistema.</p><p>O impacto do golpe a faz cair, sendo que ela vê uma esfera cinza sendo atirada em sua direção, pois, a dispersão das chamas do ataque, havia dispersado parte da névoa, permitindo que a localizasse, mesmo parcamente.</p><p>Ela sente que está sendo capturada, quando se recusa e sai da pokeball, para depois voltar a ficar de pé, com a salandit próxima dela. Mesmo enfraquecida, ela decide usar Mist novamente, aproveitando a surpresa do humano ao sair da pokeball.</p><p>- Use flame burst novamente!</p><p>Com a névoa, a salandit não consegue localizá-la, mas, respingos flamejantes se espalharam e um desses respingos, atinge a vulpix, que se encontrava envenenada também, acaba sendo atingida, novamente, com a névoa que ela lançou sendo, dispersada, levemente.</p><p>- Vá, pokeball!</p><p>De novo, a vulpix vê a bola cinza indo na sua direção e novamente, consegue se libertar, após sentir que o estranho objeto estava tentando subordiná-la ao humano.</p><p>Dessa vez ele está perto, com salandit ao seu lado e antes que ele percebesse, ela usa seu ataque icy wind no humano, que fica estarrecido, sendo que a salandit o empurra para o chão, para ele escapar da névoa.</p><p>Aproveitando o ensejo, ela se levanta debilmente e tenta fugir, usando mist novamente.</p><p>- Gostei dela! Use flame burst!</p><p>" <em>Gostar? Não consigo compreender os humanos"</em>  - a vulpix pensa consigo mesma.</p><p>Novamente, ela é atingida por respingos flamejantes, acabando por cair no chão, vendo novamente a pokeball em sua direção.</p><p>Determinada, se ergue e escapa da captura, quando uma pokeball atinge onde ela estava alguns segundos antes, quando se afastou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A vulpix acaba sendo...</p><p>Allan descobre que...</p><p>Fubuki fica...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Incrível! Bem, você não me deixa escolha. Use ember!</p><p>Debilitada, ela é atingida pelas chamas, não conseguindo se esquivar, sendo que com os seus vestígios de força, olha com ódio para o humano, abrindo as mandíbulas, tentando liberar um ataque, até que tomba no chão, pois, fogo era efetivo contra ela.</p><p>"<em>Humano desgraçado..."</em></p><p>É tudo o que ela consegue pensar, sendo que antes de ficar inconsciente, ouve:</p><p>- Vá, pokeball!</p><p>Quando recobra a consciência, percebe que está em uma sala, deitada em algo macio, com a sua força revigorada e passa a olhar para os lados, não avistando o humano, ordinário, a seu ver, enquanto via uma janela aberta.</p><p>Habilmente, se levanta, saltando graciosamente e de forma elegante pela janela, passando a correr até se aproximar da mata, até que para, pois, sentia que uma estranha força, quase como um poder, a prendia e a impedia de se afastar mais, sendo que rosnava de ira, sabendo que só existia um culpado. O humano que a capturou.</p><p>"<em>Aquele humano, bastardo... deve ser aquele objeto estranho que vi instantes antes, sendo atirado em minha direção. Foi a mesma coisa das outras vezes."</em> – ela pensa, enquanto rosnava irada, mexendo irada as suas caudas pela frustração que sentia.</p><p>- Vejo que já se recuperou. Eu levei uma bronca da médica pokémon, pelo estado que a deixei e mesmo explicando que não tive escolha pelo seu estado precário, ouvi sermão da mesma forma.</p><p>Ela se vira para a origem da voz e vê o humano que detestava e despreza.</p><p>Então, ela lança o seu olhar intenso de ódio e que se pudesse, o mataria pelo olhar, além de rosnar ferozmente, enquanto sentia que estava presa a ele, além de sentir, também, que algo a obrigava a obedecê-lo. Mas, obedecer era uma coisa, apreciar era outra e naquele momento, o odiava com todas as suas forças, sendo que daria feliz a sua alma para ter uma chance de ataca-lo, nem que fosse de apenas mordê-lo.</p><p>Sentindo a hostilidade da pokémon, sendo visível não somente em seu olhar e postura, assim como das suas presas a mostra. Ele sabia de alguma forma, como se pudesse sentir os pensamentos dela, que ela daria tudo para que pudesse ataca-lo.</p><p>Frente a tanta hostilidade, desfaz o sorriso de antes e se afasta levemente, mesmo sabendo que por causa da captura e de ter subjugado ela através da pokeball, a vulpix não lhe atacaria. Mas, mesmo assim, podia sentir o ódio dela pelos seus poros e acreditava que o xingava em pensamento, sendo que era exatamente o que ela fazia naquele instante, sentindo também que ela daria tudo para ter uma chance de ataca-lo.</p><p>Somente depois, a vulpix nota outro pokémon com ele que a fuzilava com os olhos, sendo um torracat, que não apreciava a hostilidade da pokémon a sua frente para com o seu mestre e deixava nítido em seu olhar, assim como postura, que não aceitaria qualquer hostilidade dela para com o humano.</p><p>Torracat e Vulpix começam a falar em sua língua, sendo que compreendiam um ao outro, assim como era entre os pokémons, com Allan percebendo pelo timbre que não era uma conversa amigável e que parecia que Honoo, ameaçava a Vulpix e não pode deixar de ficar com uma gota na cabeça, pois, Honoo sempre demonstrava um instinto de proteção para com ele e a hostilidade dela, deve ter irritado ele, no mínimo, enquanto que confessava que adoraria saber o que eles conversavam:</p><p>- Nem ouse atacar o nosso mestre. Se tentar contornar a influência da pokeball para ataca-lo, não importa o que ele fale, irei ataca-lo e creio que já conhece o efeito do fogo sobre você. – nisso, a espécie de esfera no pescoço dele fica flamejante – Estamos entendidos?</p><p>- Por que você que é poderoso, é submisso a esse humano ordinário? – ela pergunta descrente.</p><p>- Quem é ordinário, sua insolente?! – ele ruge irado e a vulpix concordava que foi aterrorizante, sentindo o quanto ele se controlava para não ataca-la – Você foi capturada e foi subjugada pela pokeball que a influência, a subjugando. Aceite a submissão como uma pokémon comportada!</p><p>- Não pedi para ser capturada! Sequer queria lutar! Só queria viver livre! Nunca fui um pokémon doméstico como você, criado dentre os humanos. Eu nasci livre na natureza. Portanto, não espere que eu abane as minhas caudas e aja de forma submissa! Tenho o meu orgulho e vou mantê-lo comigo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Nunca vou aceita-lo como mestre e se algum dia tiver alguma chance de conseguir a minha liberdade de volta, assim farei!</p><p>- O nosso mestre é muito gentil Você não conhece os humanos. Não sabe o quanto eles podem ser cruéis, no caso, algum estrangeiro que não faça parte da comunidade local, já que os habitantes das ilhas são diferentes do resto do mundo, sendo que há alguns estrangeiros nessa região. Você, eu e os demais termos sorte de o termos como mestre e o mínimo que podia mostrar, ao menos, é gratidão, pois, com certeza, um dia seria capturada, se foi tão descuidada em não prestar atenção a sua volta, não percebendo um humano que se aproximava! Além disso, saiba que ele de propósito, usou um dos pokémons mais fracos dele, que havia capturado a pouco tempo contra você, para evitar que ficasse demasiadamente ferida. Se tivesse sido eu a atacar você, garanto que a teria capturado na primeira chance e não estaria tão ruim, evitando assim que ele levasse bronca de outros humanos. – ele fala dentre rosnados – Se tivesse sido mais cuidadosa, não seria capturada. Foi descuidada e agora arque com as consequências. Além disso, todos nós evitamos atacar mortalmente um humano. A salandit me contou que você lançou um ataque com intenção de mata-lo e que se ela não tivesse feito o nosso mestre desviar, ele teria sido morto. Saiba que se isso acontecesse, não estaria viva, agora, para contar sequer um décimo da história. Afinal, com o meu mestre morto, poderia fazer o que quisesse com você e garanto que não ia gostar de sentir o meu fogo e as minhas presas!</p><p>Ele ruge ainda mais intensamente, fazendo a vulpix recuar, assim como baixar as orelhas contra a sua vontade. Tinha o seu orgulho, mas, podia sentir o nível do pokémon a sua frente. A diferença entre eles era como o céu e a terra, além dele usar fogo, algo que a deixava em desvantagem.</p><p>Claro que ao perceber que começara a se acovardar, ela se recupera, rosnando, enquanto voltava a assumir uma postura orgulhosa e igualmente altiva, surpreendendo Honoo ao ver que ela não se intimidava mais e que sustentava o olhar, apesar da nítida diferença entre ambos.</p><p>Allan ficou surpreso ao ver que apesar de inicialmente recuar, ela se recuperou e voltou a ter a postura orgulhosa e desafiadora de antes, fazendo ele sorrir pelo caráter forte dela e coragem. Ela era muito destemida.</p><p>- Calma, Honoo. Ela só está frustrada. – ele fala, afagando o seu torracat, para fazê-lo relaxar, com o mesmo ronronando frente ao carinho.</p><p>"<em>Que patético... Poderoso e tão submisso. Pokémons domésticos são irritantes e o pior, que agora eu me tornei uma doméstica também."</em> – ela suspira desanimada, sentindo que a sua frustração aumentava novamente.</p><p>Então, ele comenta, se refazendo, voltando a sorrir, fazendo ela sair de seus pensamentos:</p><p>- Você tem atitude e é muito orgulhosa, além disso, você tem uma elegância nata. Eu me pergunto se é assim com os outros vulpix.</p><p>A pokémon fica surpresa com o comentário, para depois voltar a fuzilar ele com os olhos, desejando mata-lo apenas pelo olhar.</p><p>- Eu me chamo Allan. O que acha do seu nome ser Fubuki (吹雪 -nevasca)? Acho que combina com você.</p><p>Ela mostra seus caninos, levantando seus beiços levemente e fica estarrecida ao ver que o humano sorria ainda mais, falando:</p><p>- Você é incrível. E bem determinada, além de ser audaz e corajosa, assim como destemida. Por isso, não acredito que vai me aceitar facilmente e desconfio que somente por eu ter capturado você, você não me ataca e sei que durante as lutas vai seguir as minhas ordens. Mas, saiba que aprecio o fato de que não tenha abaixado a cabeça para mim, mesmo a capturando. Você é a única dos meus pokémons, capturados, que faz isso. Todos, após capturar, ficaram submissos e dóceis. Você não e eu gosto disso. É efervescente.</p><p>A vulpix fica estarrecida, enquanto pensava consigo mesma:</p><p>"<em>É impressão minha, ou esse humano desgraçado é estranho? O normal seria ficar com raiva pelo meu ódio para com ele. Mas, não somente aceita, como aprecia. Será que todos os humanos são assim, complicados?"</em></p><p>Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos, quando sente ele pegar ela no colo, começando a afaga-la, achando o pelo dela macio e sedoso, como se tocasse em seda.</p><p>Irada pela ousadia desmedida do humano, a seu ver, ela rosna, rosnando ainda mais audivelmente quando ele afagava. Ou seja, quando ele erguia a mão, diminuía o timbre seu rosnado e quando abaixava a mão, o seu rosnado ficava mais intenso, sendo que o Torracat estava atento a qualquer tentativa física de hostilidade dela.</p><p>Ela olha para Allan e fica desconcertada ao ver que ele sorria, apreciando a aversão dela que mostra os seus caninos alvos, ficando confusa ao ver que ele sorria ainda mais frente aos seus caninos e rosnados que deixavam claro o quanto o odiava.</p><p>- Nossa! Você capturou uma pokémon com personalidade forte, amigo. Ou seria melhor eu falar, um pokémon extremamente orgulhoso e de temperamento muito forte?</p><p>Fubuki se vira na direção da voz e vê outro humano, passando a olhar para ele com ódio, fazendo o amigo de seu treinador recuar levemente frente a intensidade do ódio no olhar da pokémon a sua frente, suando frio, pelo menos por alguns segundos.</p><p>- Eu acho ela perfeita. – Allan comenta, sorrindo.</p><p>- Se você diz... – ele fala dando de ombros, se recuperando – Se um dos meus pokémons me olhasse com esse olhar que possui o claro desejo de me destroçar, como é o olhar dela para você e comigo, eu não pensaria duas vezes em trocá-lo, passando o problema para outro treinador ou criador, para depois, eu tentar capturar outro pokémon da mesma espécie, que fosse submissa, após a captura, ao sofrer a influência da pokeball. Nem parece que a pokéball consegue influenciá-la para torna-la submissa e dócil, conforme o esperado, dando a impressão que a pokéball quase não possuí influência sobre ela.</p><p>- Por que eu faria isso? Ela tem uma personalidade forte e aprecio isso. Usualmente, após capturar um pokémon, ele passa a ser submisso e obediente por causa da pokeball, passando a agir em uma luta, somente se o treinador manda ele atacar ou se defender. Se não houver qualquer ordem, o pokémon recebe o ataque. Mas, ela é um dos raros casos que sustenta um olhar de ódio para o seu treinador e que senão fosse a pokeball, já teria me atacado. Isso é efervescente. Não duvido que ela vai se movimentar por si mesma, na arena.</p><p>- Bem, não nego que é incomum e que provavelmente, será ativa na arena. Mas, que os seus gostos são estranhos, isso é fato.</p><p>- Saiba que ela tem o movimento Moonblast. Eu descobri isso, quando ela foi capturada e apareceu os dados dela.</p><p>- Ela tem Moonblast?! – o amigo está estarrecido, para depois sorrir imensamente – Incrível! Ela não aprende esse golpe, por si mesma e não tem como equipar o TM nela, mesmo quando ela se torna uma ninetales. Ela só aprende se um dos pais tiver o golpe.</p><p>- Pelo visto, um dos pais dela não era um ninetales e tinha o golpe moonblast, que ela nasceu sabendo.</p><p>- Nossa... um cruzamento peculiar desses, entre pokémons selvagens, não é usual, ao contrário do cruzamento entre pokémons domésticos. Você tem muita sorte, amigo.</p><p>Torracat fica surpreso ao saber que ela tinha um golpe e que era poderoso, pois, ele mesmo já havia enfrentando o golpe moonblast e que a sua sorte foi que o golpe foi usado por um pokémon de nível baixo em que foi equipado o gole nele pela tal de TM que falavam, pelo que compreendeu da conversa do seu mestre com o mestre do pokémon que era o seu oponente, quando Allan mostrou surpresa por aquele pokémon ter esse golpe.</p><p>Ele olha para a vulpix, que percebe o olhar surpreso, para depois olhar para ele, com um olhar que dizia "Nem ouse comentar algo sobre isso".</p><p>Depois, ela vira o focinho, o erguendo com altivez, como se fosse uma rainha, fazendo o torracat revirar os olhos.</p><p>- Você é muito sortudo, mesmo com ela tendo esse temperamento indócil. Notei que usou nela uma pokéball nova, do último modelo lançado. Elas são caríssimas, pois, não precisamos mais girar o dispositivo em cima como as cinzas, para poder usá-las, tanto na captura, quando para invocar ou retornar um pokémon. Agora, é automático. Como conseguiu?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A primeira batalha de Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan fica preocupado, quando...</p><p>Fubuki fica...</p><p>A vulpix alola decide...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Eu não comprei. Participei de um evento na ilha Akala. No sorteio, eu consegui o prêmio máximo que era essa nova pokeball. Decidi usar essa pokéball especial nela.</p><p>- Bem, não posso negar que ela seja especial por ter o moonblast. Mas, por que ela não usou esse golpe contra você?</p><p>- Ela estava querendo fugir e não lutar. Até o fim, tentou fugir.</p><p>- Bem, depois disso, é compreensível o mau humor dela, juntamente com a sua personalidade.</p><p>- Oh! Um vulpix do Monte Lanakila!</p><p>Os dois humanos só tem tempo de ver uma mulher aproximando a mão para a pokémon, que rosnando, tenta mordê-la, com a humana afastando a mão, assustada, enquanto as presas da vulpix batiam no ar, com o som das presas revibrando pelo local, sendo que torracat rosna de forma ameaçadora para a vulpix, que treme levemente com o olhar de ira do pokémon.</p><p>Afinal, Honoo sabia que se ela tivesse tido êxito em seu ataque, o mestre deles seria responsabilizado e ele não apreciava ver que a vulpix causando tantos problemas a ele.</p><p>Normalmente, pokémons não atacavam os humanos, mesmo se fosse um selvagem, salvo as exceções de pokémons que eram naturalmente agressivos como os spearows.</p><p>Torracat estava indignado que naquele momento, a vulpix ignorava isso, pois sentia ódio dos humanos, após ser capturada.</p><p>Afinal, Fubuki os odiava com toda a força do seu ser e já bastava ser obrigada a aceitar estar nos braços de um humano.</p><p>Ela abre as suas mandíbulas, preparando-se para usar um de seus ataques, pois, sentia que em relação aos outros humanos, ela poderia ataca-los.</p><p>Afinal, não sentia a influência da pokéball nela.</p><p>- Não, Fubuki!</p><p>Então, ela sente uma força desconhecida se apoderar dela, obrigando ela a cancelar o seu ataque, enquanto a humana caia de bunda, murmurando:</p><p>- Mas... Ela não foi capturada? Ela é sua, certo? – ela pergunta com evidente confusão para Allan.</p><p>- Sim. Mas, como posso dizer... – ele começa a falar sem jeito – Ela tem uma personalidade forte. Muito forte. Ela não aceita a submissão da pokeball e por não poder lutar contra, ela fica com mais raiva, ainda. Creio que o fato de tê-la capturado, a fez odiar os humanos. Eu peço desculpas.</p><p>- Bem, rapaz, isso é algo que você terá que administrar.</p><p>Allan se volta para a origem da nova voz e vê que era a médica do centro pokémon, que olhava seriamente para ele.</p><p>Irada por ter sido obrigada a cancelar o seu ataque, salta do colo dele em direção a médica, concentrando o seu ataque, surpreendendo todos, sendo que torracat se preparava para intervir.</p><p>Então, como se já estivesse acostumada ou precavida, ela ordena calmamente a sua chansey, que estava no seu lado:</p><p>- Use iron tail.</p><p>A chansey concentra seu poder e acerta a pokémon com a sua cauda que se tornou, momentaneamente, de metal, atingindo a vulpix, cessando o ataque pelo golpe de metal que a atingiu em cheio, fazendo ela ser atirada para longe, ficando inconsciente, de imediato, ao se chocar violentamente contra uma árvore, fazendo-a inclinar, além de ter trincado o seu tronco.</p><p>Afinal, golpes do tipo metal eram efetivos contra o tipo gelo.</p><p>- Fubuki! – ele exclama desesperado e vai até ela, seguido pelo seu fiel torracat.</p><p>- Chansey-chan, use Heal pulse. – a médica pede calmamente, sem se alterar.</p><p>A pokémon lança um pulso de energia roseado, com Allan percebendo que o pulso afetava a pokémon inconsciente em seus braços.</p><p>A médica se aproxima e fala:</p><p>- Essa técnica cura metade dos pontos de energia de um pokémon. Leve-a para eu poder trata-la e em seguida, a deixe confinada quando estiver próximo de aglomerações humanas. É seu dever como treinador não somente cuidar de seus pokémons e treiná-los, assim como, tem a obrigação de evitar que algum inocente acabe se machucando por causa do seu pokémon. Por sorte, não é a primeira vez que encontro um pokémon irado e tenho experiência em tratar pokémons selvagens. Por isso, pude reagir rapidamente e tenho ainda mais sorte, de que a chansey tem um ataque. Normalmente, as suas técnicas são para auxiliar na cura e tratamento dos pokémons. Quer deixa-la fora da pokeball? Faça isso longe de aglomerações. Por sorte, ela é do elemento gelo. Se fosse fogo, o nível de destruição seria ainda pior e o golpe iron tail não a teria nocauteado por não ser efetivo contra o tipo fogo.</p><p>- Entendo. – ele fala cabisbaixo.</p><p>A vulpix acorda e olha com ódio para a chansey, ouvindo a ordem de seu mestre, após alguns segundos:</p><p>- Volte, Fubuki.</p><p>A pokemon fica irada ao sentir que uma força desconhecida a ela, a fazia obedecê-lo, vendo um raio vermelho atingi-la, fazendo-a entrar na Pokeball automática, com ela conseguindo rosnar uma última vez.</p><p>Dentro da pokeball, ela xingava o seu treinador de tudo que ela nome que conseguia imaginar, enquanto sentia muita raiva e desejo de liberar essa raiva e frustração em alguém, acabando por sacudir, violentamente a sua pokeball, demonstrando assim o seu pleno desagrado e igual ira, fazendo Allan ter uma gota na cabeça, enquanto que outros olhavam o movimento frenético da pokeball na mão dele.</p><p>Após vários minutos, os movimentos cessam e eles suspeitam que ela adormeceu, até por estar confinada, sendo isso o que, de fato, aconteceu.</p><p>O amigo dele comenta:</p><p>- Olha... Sei que você considera efervescente a atitude dela. Mas, já falo a você, amigo, que ela tem um temperamento indócil, além de ser muito reticente, assim como é revoltada. Ela é orgulhosa demais.</p><p>- Eu aprecio isso, após ver todos os pokémons que eu capturo, submissos comigo logo após serem capturados. Além disso, eu contei a você sobre a captura dela. Ela lutou até o último instante. Tem fibra e determinação.</p><p>- Bem, não posso negar isso.</p><p>Dentro da pokeball, ela desperta, sendo que sempre sentia o corpo estranho dentro daquela estranha bola oca que habitava e que parecia subjuga-la, mesmo a distância, a todo o momento, tornando-a ainda mais revoltada, enquanto que se sentia presa a mesma, não conseguindo se afastar por si mesma.</p><p>Além disso, ela sente que parecia que esquecia de um golpe e aprendia outro em um piscar de olhos, deixando-a confusa, sem saber que era efeito do aprendizado de uma TM, após ter um dos golpes apagados de sua mente.</p><p>Então, tudo o que ela vê são luzes, enquanto sente que saltou para algo firme, identificando como sendo terra, compreendendo assim que estava fora do estranho objeto que a confinava.</p><p>Ao olhar para a frente, vê um pokemon imenso, sendo que mesmo ele sendo imenso, ela não demonstra medo e sim raiva, pois, queria descontar a sua raiva e frustração em algo.</p><p>Então, ouve a voz que mais odiava no mundo:</p><p>- É um gyarados, mas, tenho certeza que consegue lidar com ele.</p><p>Ela nota pelo canto do olho que o estranho humano sorri ainda mais ao ouvi-la rosnar.</p><p>Sinceramente falando, a vulpix, apesar de desejar liberar a sua raiva e frustração em algo, preferiria não ser através das ordens de um humano.</p><p>Porém, sabia que seria obrigada a obedecê-lo, pois, uma força invisível a obrigava. Além disso, não a agradaria virar saco de pancada do pokemon imenso a sua frente e que havia acabado de liberar um rugido, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, para depois responder com o seu rosnado, sendo que sentiu, quando o viu por um momento, certo receio, que durou apenas alguns segundos, para depois voltar a se recuperar, enquanto sentia que teve o seu ataque reduzido por uma força invisível.</p><p>O mestre do gyarados fala em tom divertido:</p><p>- Vejo que apesar de ser pequena, a sua vulpix é destemida, não se intimidando com o meu gyarados. Claro, a habilidade intimidate dele funcionou, mas, ela não parece continuar intimidada. Isso será divertido. Ele pode ter acabado de evoluir, mais eu tenho um TM em minha posse que usei nele.</p><p>- Ela é especial e vou mostrar a você! Além disso, eu também tenho alguns TM´s.</p><p>A vulpix cora levemente frente ao fato de ser elogiada, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, se condenado por ter se permitido corar, frente ao comentário de seu mestre, pensando na palavra "mestre" com evidente desgosto em sua face.</p><p>- Veremos... Gyarados, use Earthquake!</p><p>- Fubuki, salte e use Ice beam no chão para congelá-lo!</p><p>"<em>Droga! Eu sou obrigada a obedecer por essa força invisível... espera aí, Ice beam? Que ataque é esse? Quer dizer..." – ela fica estarrecida ao surgir na mente dela a execução de uma técnica que ela não tinha antes – Será que tem a ver com o tal de TM que esses humanos ordinários estavam falando?"</em></p><p>Então, ela salta, enquanto o local era sacudido pelo terremoto provocado pelo gyarados, para depois, irritada, usar o raio congelante no chão, sendo que ao voltar ao solo, sentia que o tremor não era tão violento, embora ela não conseguisse ficar de pé, pois, o seu corpo era sacudido, sofrendo danos, até que se lembra de uma vez que ficou presa por algumas horas em um bloco de gelo, que a fazia escorregar para dentro da água, até que descobriu uma forma de ficar parada para evitar que caísse na água.</p><p>Em virtude dessa lembrança, decide recriar, agora que tinha gelo embaixo de suas patas.</p><p>Ela usa as caudas para auxiliá-la, ficando lentamente de pé ao fincar uma de suas garras, de cada vez, no gelo, conseguindo assim ficar de pé, enquanto sorria arrogantemente.</p><p>- O quê?! – o oponente de Allan olha estarrecido frente ao ato da pokémon.</p><p>- O que achou? O gelo vai diminuir o dano e ela está usando as garras para ficar de pé, evitando assim dela sofrer danos, pois, o seu corpo não está sendo jogado de um lado para o outro. – ele fala animado, para depois olhar para a vulpix – Você foi incrível!</p><p>Fubuki cora levemente com o olhar do seu treinador, para depois sacudir a cabeça, xingando a si mesma por sua debilidade recém-descoberta frente a elogios dele para com ela, sendo que olhava com ódio para o pokemon a sua frente que está surpreso ao vê-la resistir a sua técnica adquirida por TM.</p><p>- É uma excelente estratégia e a sua pokemon teve uma excelente ideia ao fincar as garras no gelo, evitando sofrer mais dano, com o gelo reduzindo o dano, também. Eu estou surpreso. Ela usou as garras sem você mandar. Nunca vi um pokémon agir por si mesmo, após ser capturado.</p><p>Ele sorri, para depois exclamar:</p><p>- Obrigado. Fubuki-chan, use Icy wind e depois Ice Beam!</p><p>"<em>E eu tenho escolha? – ela pergunta a si mesmo desanimada – Não. Esse poder me obriga a obedecê-lo."</em></p><p>Uma névoa envolve o Gyarados, provocando danos, enquanto o ataque Ice beam, também provocava danos, sendo que ela aproveita para se ocultar dentre a névoa e como era alva, não era difícil para ela se ocultar.</p><p>- Interessante... está usando a névoa para se ocultar, visando impedir que seja atacada pelo meu gyarados e como é pequena, em comparação a ele, consegue se ocultar com perfeição. Bem, veremos como essa pokémon pequena se saíra contra esse ataque em larga escala, envolvendo todo o campo de batalha, praticamente falando. Gyarados, use Thrash!</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, use a mesma técnica de antes durante o ataque Earthquake!</p><p>O pokémon fica em estado de fúria e avança dentre a névoa, além de balançar para os lados em fúria, avançando com a cabeça, para retorná-la a posição inicial, como se fosse uma serpente dando vários botes, enquanto rodava a cabeça e corpo esguio para os lados. A violência do ataque levantava uma densa nuvem de poeira, com pedaços de gelo que voavam pelo ar, além desse ataque, envolver toda a área da batalha, conforme ele mexia a parte superior de seu corpo, que era imenso, usando o próprio corpo como arma.</p><p>O ataque persiste três vezes e depois, todos notam que o pokémon estava confuso devido a violência usada no ataque. Confusão era o efeito colateral do uso desse ataque com alto poder ofensivo, mas, que gerava confusão, devido aos movimentos consecutivos bruscos e igualmente violentos em um curto espaço de tempo.</p><p>Então, todos ficam surpresos, menos Allan, ao verem a vulpix na ponta da cauda de Gyarados, sendo que tinha uma pequena parte congelada, onde ela cravou as suas garras para se fixar.</p><p>- Impossível! – o treinador do gyarados exclama surpreso – Eu não vi que a cauda havia congelado!</p><p>Allan sorri e exclama:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, use Ice Beam!</p><p>A vulpix usa o seu ataque concentrado de gelo, acabando por congelar o gyarados, enquanto saía da cauda dele, saltando no ar com graça e elegância.</p><p>O treinador do pokémon lança um frasco em cima de gyarados que o descongela, sendo que ele havia tomado danos do ataque.</p><p>- Gyrados, use Ice Fang!</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, use Ice beam, de novo!</p><p>O pokémon, confuso, acaba fazendo um movimento estranho, acabando por acertar a si mesmo em vez do seu oponente, levando dano, enquanto que a vulpix lança o seu ataque mais uma vez, finalizando assim o Gyarados, ao fazer ele cair no chão com intrépido, ficando inconsciente.</p><p>- Gyarados! – ele deprime os ombros, para depois suspirar resignado, erguendo a pokeball de seu pokémon, após girar o dispositivo para ativar a pokeball – Gyarados, volte. Obrigado. Agora, descanse.</p><p>O pokémon volta para a pokeball, enquanto ele suspirava, para depois sorrir triunfante, falando:</p><p>- Pelo visto, ela é a sua última pokémon. Certo? E a vulpix forma alola é gelo. Ela somente se torna do tipo fada ao evoluir, correto?</p><p>- Aonde quer chegar? Sim, de fato, ela é a minha última pokémon.</p><p>- Eu derrotei o seu melhor pokémon, que era o torracat. Com certeza, consigo derrota-la com esse pokémon que me resta.</p><p>Ele pega a pokebal cinza e após girar o dispositivo no alto, atira a pokéball, exclamando:</p><p>- Vá, Scrafty!</p><p>Um pokémon bípede com uma espécie de crista grande na cabeça, segurando uma espécie de calça de pele sai da pokéball cinza, sendo que Fubuki não fica com receio e rosna, pois, ainda estava revoltada e queria descontar a sua raiva em alguém e o único ser disponível era o seu oponente, pois, ela podia liberar toda a sua raiva, revolta e frustração, sem ser impedida de fazer isso.</p><p>Claro que a única coisa que fazia ela ter raiva é que teria que seguir ordens do humano que tanto odiava. Aliais, ela detestava os humanos e não os suportava, pois, um humano privou a sua liberdade e isso, ela não podia perdoar, nunca, sendo que jurou a si mesmo que nunca o perdoaria.</p><p>- Admiro a coragem da sua vulpix. Além disso, eles são naturalmente vaidosos. Porém, noto que ela é orgulhosa, também. Vamos ver como você irá enfrentar o meu pokémon! Use Brick Break!</p><p>O pokémon avança velozmente com uma de suas mãos retas, concentrando o seu poder contra a vulpix, que por sua vez, abana agressivamente as suas caudas, demonstrado a sua frustação e raiva, enquanto rosnava, mostrando os seus caninos alvos e afiados, além de levantar os beiços.</p><p>- Use Mist!</p><p>Irritada por um poder estranho obriga-la a obedecê-lo, ela se concentra e usa mist, gerando uma forte névoa e frente a tal névoa, o seu oponente erra o ataque, com a vulpix desaparecendo dentre a névoa, graças ao fato de ser alva.</p><p>- Use Brick Break no entorno, enquanto gira sobre si mesmo para gerar vento pelo movimento do golpe, dispersando assim essa névoa!</p><p>O pokémon começa a fazer o que o seu mestre manda, até que Allan exclama:</p><p>- Use Moonblast!</p><p>- O quê? Um golpe tipo fada? Impossível! – o oponente de Allan está estarrecido.</p><p>A névoa dissipa fracamente, apenas para Scrafty ver que a vulpix saltou no ar, liberando o seu ataque contra ele que é envolvido pelo forte brilho, além de ser atingido pela esfera, fazendo ele ser finalizado ao cair inconsciente no chão, já que era um golpe super efetivo por ele ser do tipo lutador e sombrio.</p><p>Allan sorri, pois, sabia que finalizaria o scrafty com apenas um golpe do tipo fada, ainda mais, o golpe mais poderoso do tipo fada que podia haver, o moonblast.</p><p>- Nós conseguimos!</p><p>- Scrafty, volte. – desanimado, ele ordena que o seu pokémon volte e fala a pokeball dele – Obrigado. Agora, descanse.</p><p>Allan corre até a vulpix, que ainda estava irritada, enquanto é erguida, abruptamente, para depois ser abraçada pelo seu treinador que a afagava. Ela cora levemente, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, enquanto voltava a rosnar.</p><p>- Obrigado, Fubuki-chan. Você foi incrível.</p><p>Ela cora, novamente, enquanto olha para ele, para depois estreitar os olhos e voltar a rosnar, sendo que o outro treinador se aproxima de seu rival para cumprimenta-lo pela vitória, quando Allan percebe que Fubuki iria ataca-lo.</p><p>Desanimado, ele pega a pokeball dela e fala:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, volte.</p><p>Irada, ela acaba acatando a ordem.</p><p>- É impressão minha, ou ela ia me atacar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ódio e injustiça</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan desabafava com Honoo quando...</p><p>No Ginásio, ele...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Não é impressão sua. Ela tem um temperamento forte que me agrada. Só não me ataca por causa da pokeball.</p><p>- Entendo... Você a colocou em uma Pokeball automática.</p><p>- Ela é especial. Quis dar uma pokeball especial. – Allan fala sorrindo, contando sobre a captura dela.</p><p>- Incrível! Saiba que muitos não desejam um pokemon desafiador, mas, esses pokémons, com essa personalidade, não desistem facilmente de uma luta. Costumam ser teimosos e obstinados, lutando até a inconsciência. Quem critica esses pokémons, não consegue compreender o quanto pokemons assim são raros e o quanto podem ser adversários formidáveis e igualmente temidos por sua tenacidade, assim como, por conseguirem surpreender o oponente e o mestre deste com movimentos que não foram ordenados pelo seu treinador. Isso gera imprevisibilidade, algo muito útil em uma batalha e que pode gerar uma vantagem considerável.</p><p>- Fico feliz em saber que encontrei alguém com a mesma opinião que a minha. – Allan fala satisfeito.</p><p>- O meu pai já teve um pokémon assim. Aliais, deixe-me falar uma coisa a você. Estes tipos de pokémon, quando você conquistar o amor deles, garanto que não existirá maior vínculo do que esse. Quando se conquista o amor de um pokémon, ainda mais com esse temperamento, este será o mais fiel e permanecerá ao seu lado, além de dedicar intensamente a batalha e inclusive, o impossível pode ser possível pela força do amor desses pokémons que são intensos, assim como seu temperamento e personalidade. Por isso, eles são raros. Você é sortudo. Quem dera que eu tivesse um pokémon assim, em vez dos submissos que são maioria esmagadora, após serem capturados, que só se mexem sobre ordens do treinador, perdendo a autonomia como consequência da captura. Você é muito sortudo. Pokémons que não são totalmente influenciados pela pokéball são raros.</p><p>- Não sabia disso... – ele murmura animado.</p><p>Ele olha para a Pokeball de Fubuki, sendo que não compreendia porque começou a se sentir estranho desde que a capturou. Inclusive, ele queria abraça-la e sempre desejava ficar junto dela, além de sentir bem e feliz quando a afagava. Inclusive, se divertia com o usual mau humor dela e quando a capturou, se sentia mal ao feri-la, sendo que havia tentado capturar ela da forma mais gentil possível, sendo que havia sido impossível ser gentil com ela.</p><p>Afinal, ela era ferrenha demais para aceitar ser capturada. Inclusive, não queria ferir ela demasiadamente, ciente do quanto fogo era efetivo contra o gelo. Inclusive, por isso, não pediu para a Flame usar flamethrower nela, sendo que tinha um TM desse ataque que equipou em sua salandit.</p><p>Além disso, queria usar somente ember na vulpix e no final, teve que usar flame burst.</p><p>Após receber o valor pela luta, ela vai ao Centro pokémon, recuperar os seus pokémon, para depois partir da cidade em busca de sua próxima insígnia, sendo que a cidade onde havia acabado de batalhar, por ser pequena, não tinha um ginásio pokémon. Somente na próxima cidade.</p><p>Após quase dois meses, pensativo sobre as palavras do treinador do gyarados, seus pokémons aumentaram de nível, conforme as batalhas que teve e que graças a um dispositivo, conseguia distribuir o ganho de experiência entre os demais, além de ter ganhado algumas insígnias.</p><p>Naquele instante, terminava de batalhar contra um treinador, conseguindo derrotar seus pokémons, sem precisar usar Fubuki, com ele a soltando, um pouco, somente quando estava longe de aglomerações humanas, como quando cruzava florestas ou outros locais, até a próxima cidade.</p><p>Naquele instante, após derrotar o treinador, recebendo o valor pela batalha e se despedir do seu oponente, ele passa no centro pokémon e recupera os seus pokémons, tirando Incineroar da pokéball, desabafando com o seu amigo conforme andavam pela rua rumo ao Ginásio daquela cidade, sendo que Torracat havia evoluído há algumas semanas atrás:</p><p>- Queria poder deixar a Fubuki-chan fora da pokéball, também. Mas, há o risco dela ter êxito em atacar alguém. – ele fala em um suspiro.</p><p>Honoo abana a cabeça para os lados, suspirando desanimado, tentando entender o motivo do seu mestre e amigo ter tanta preferência por uma pokémon que ele considerava problemática e que sempre trazia problemas para o seu mestre. Ele não havia se esquecido dos sermões que ele levou por causa de Fubuki e não apreciava que o seu mestre recebesse bronca por causa do mau humor de uma pokémon.</p><p>- Sei que parece estranho, Honoo, mas...</p><p>Então, ele e Incineroar observam uma criança indo até o pokémon, o acarinhando, com Allan falando para não encostar na cinta flamejante na cintura dele, quando a criança é erguida abruptamente nos braços de sua mãe, sendo que Allan e Incineroar viram o ódio nos olhos dela que fala irada, enquanto a filha chorava assustada pelo gesto brusco da genitora:</p><p>- Olha o que você e esse monstro fizeram com ela! Mantenha essa besta confinada! Ele é um perigo para todos e somente é seguro liberar em uma arena!</p><p>Então, ela se retira dali, tentando acalmar a filha, embora tenha dado bronca, falando:</p><p>- Já disse para não se aproximar desses monstros, pois, eles são perigosos.</p><p>Allan e Incineroar olham para os lados, vendo que os transeuntes, procuravam passar longe deles, com muitos exibindo ódio no olhar, enquanto que outros exibiam medo e os que tinham filhos, os escudavam, como se Incineroar fosse avançar a qualquer instante contra eles.</p><p>Inclusive, os policiais olhavam desconfiados para o pokémon, com pokeballs em suas mãos, com a outra mão apoiada no dispositivo em cima dela, como se Honoo estivesse prestes a atacar alguém.</p><p>Eles podiam ouvir murmúrios como "confine essa besta", "como ele ousa deixar esse monstro andando entre nós, humanos", "esse jovem não sabe do perigo que eles representam?", "esses treinadores arrogantes, ainda vão causar um incidente e mortes de inocentes, se não andarem com essas bestas confinadas", "se afaste, bebê, é um monstro cruel e não se esqueça de manter distância deles" e tantos outros que Allan não se digna a ouvir, enquanto estreitava o cenho e torcia os punhos.</p><p>Incineroar estava deprimido, pois, nunca atacaria um humano, a menos se fosse para defender o seu mestre que afaga o ombro do seu amigo, falando:</p><p>- Não fique assim. Vamos ignorá-los. Eles são um bando de imbecis hipócritas, pois, para mim, os humanos sim são perigosos e não os pokémons. Vamos, amigo. Ignore essa ralé.</p><p>Nisso, Allan volta a caminhar, quando percebe algo sendo jogado nele, sendo que pega com a mão e era nada mais, nada menos, do que uma pedra. Incineroar desvia de uma pedrada, sendo que na outra que lançaram, ele simplesmente chicoteia com a sua cauda a mesma, fazendo-a cair com intrépido no chão.</p><p>Allan derruba a pedra no chão e se afasta dali, com a população abrindo caminho enquanto eles passavam com a cabeça erguida, olhando a população como se fossem inferiores a eles, além de reterem pedradas.</p><p>No caso de Allan, ele conseguia segurar elas, graças aos movimentos ágeis de sua mão por tanto atirar pokéballs, enquanto que Incineroar as detinha com as mãos poderosas, dedicando-se a esmaga-las como senão fossem nada, sendo que uma ou outra o atingia, com ele permitindo que isso acontecesse, pois, a sua pele não sentia as pedradas.</p><p>Afinal, a pele dos pokémons era muito resistente e somente poderiam sofrer danos severos frente a armas de fogo que fossem capazes de perfurar aço como se fosse manteiga. As pedras, nada faziam e ele sequer as sentia.</p><p>A única coisa que o preocupava era ver o seu mestre ferido por um dos projeteis, pois, era um humano e a pele dos humanos era absurdamente frágil na visão dos pokémons. Inclusive, para os mesmos, os humanos eram demasiadamente frágeis e isso somente o deixava ainda mais preocupado.</p><p>Então, eles avistam o ginásio daquela cidade.</p><p>Allan entra no mesmo para conseguir a sua quarta insígnia, sendo que antes, chamou o seu amigo para a pokeball, para que o líder de ginásio não visse seus pokémons.</p><p>Mais de meia hora depois, só restava em seu time Incineroar e Fubuki.</p><p>Naquele instante, era Honoo que estava no campo de batalha e o líder de ginásio ainda tinha mais três pokémons e a especialidade dele era tipo sombrio.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo que dos seus pokémons restantes, Fubuki tinha as melhoras chances de derrota-los, pois, tinha o golpe Moonblast, ele não conseguia usá-la primeiro e sempre a deixava para o final, usando-a somente se não conseguisse com os outros que tinha, sendo que mesmo não lutando, ela ganhava experiência, graças a um dispositivo para distribuir pontos de experiência para os demais.</p><p>Allan percebeu pelas batalhas, de que o líder de ginásio estava enviando pokémons em níveis que não esperava, considerando as batalhas em outros ginásios e tinha a impressão que era proposital, pois, sabia que ele tinha outros tipos de pokémons mais indicados ao nível dele.</p><p>Ao olhar para o lado, avista um homem que olhava com ódio para ele, compreendendo no início da batalha que era o avô do líder de ginásio, sendo que pergunta ao líder de ginásio:</p><p>- Está enviando pokémons em um nível não condizente com o meu, por um pedido do seu avô? Eu pergunto, pois, notei essa diferença ao comparar este ginásio aos outros.</p><p>O líder nada fala, embora olhe rapidamente para seu avô, para depois, pegar mais uma pokéball.</p><p>- O seu silêncio diz tudo. Nunca imaginei que veria um líder de ginásio esquecer o seu orgulho para se curvar a um bastardo como ele. – ele fala apontando para o velho.</p><p>O mesmo fica irado e exclama:</p><p>- Como ousa falar dessa forma comigo?! O bastardo é você, deixando aquele monstro fora da pokeball! Na minha singela opinião, só por isso deveria perder a licença. Você é um irresponsável! Deixar um monstro fora de seu confinamento, sendo que o mais absurdo de tudo é trata-lo como amigo. Eles não passam de bestas sanguinárias que deviam ser eliminadas, sumariamente. Eles são uma ameaça para nós, humanos. Senão fosse pelas pokéballs, com certeza os teríamos eliminado desse mundo!</p><p>- Nunca ouvi tanta besteira como ouvi agora. Devia calar a sua boca asquerosa! – ele olha para o líder que nada falava, embora fosse visível o quanto estava desconfortável, provavelmente, por sua decisão – Se já perdeu o seu orgulho como treinador, não deveria sustentar o título de líder de ginásio.</p><p>- Como ousa falar assim com o meu...!</p><p>Incineroar ruge de ira para o velho que cai de bunda, temendo, sendo que fala:</p><p>- Viu? É uma besta! E se um dia, essas pokeballs não conseguirem contê-los? O que faremos?</p><p>- Depois de me ofender, não acho ruim meu amigo – ele frisa a palavra "meu amigo" – agir dessa forma contra você. Ele não aguenta ver o quanto estamos sendo agredidos, gratuitamente e não obstante, o quanto a batalha está sendo injusta por causa de um velho decrépito e bastardo como você, juntamente com um líder de ginásio fraco. Eu tenho a minha honra e orgulho. Vou conseguir essa insígnia custe o que custar!</p><p>- Volte, Krokorok!</p><p>O líder retorna seu pokémon inconsciente, com Allan sabendo que graças ao seu Lapras, que aguentou até Krokorok, conseguiu enfraquece-lo, embora tenha sido finalizada por estar exausta.</p><p>Afinal, somente Lapras e Incineroar, tinham um nível condizente com os oponentes que o Líder de ginásio usava, sendo que era inconcebível tais níveis, uma vez que era a sua Quarta insígnia. Os seus outros três pokémons caíram, antes de Lapras, em decorrência do primeiro oponente dele ser um Bisharp, que por estar fraco pelas três batalhas que o enfraqueceram, graças aos pokémons de Allan, foi finalizado com um ataque da Lapras, embora ele tenha conseguido fazer dano na pokémon, antes de ser finalizado, com ela tendo que enfrentar um segundo oponente, um Crawdaunt.</p><p>Mesmo enfraquecida, ela conseguiu derrota-lo.</p><p>Naquele instante, Allan torcia os punhos ao se recordar que havia a proibição de usar potion neles. Se ele ousasse usar, perderia automaticamente.</p><p>Lapras usou as suas últimas forças para enfraquecer Krokorok, acabando por cair perante o pokémon, sendo que conseguiu dar um golpe efetivo, graças a golpes de água serem efetivos contra Krokorok.</p><p>Afinal, apesar de ter a vantagem da água, ela estava enfraquecida pelos outros golpes e batalhas, acabando por comprometer seus movimentos e velocidade, já que estava arfante.</p><p>Incineroar, apenas finalizou.</p><p>- Vá, Tyranitar!</p><p>Da pokéball cinza, após ele girar o dispositivo em cima dela, atirando-a em seguida, sai um Tyranitar que ruge irado contra Incineroar que ruge também em resposta.</p><p>Após ele rugir, surge uma tempestade de areia no campo, fazendo Incineroar levar algum dano.</p><p>Allan sabia que a tempestade iria durar algum tempo, sendo que um ajudante do líder de ginásio vira uma ampulheta de areia, fazendo a areia cair da âmbula superior para a âmbula inferior, demonstrando o tempo que a tempestade de areia continuaria na arena em decorrência da habilidade de Tyranitar ser a Sand Stream.</p><p>- Tyranitar, use Earthquake!</p><p>- Avance e salte nele!</p><p>O pokémon concentra seus poderes e faz surgir um terremoto violento na arena onde os pokémons estavam, sendo que quando o pokémon lançou seu ataque, Honoo correu velozmente até o seu adversário e saltou sobre o mesmo, antes deste começar o ataque, escapando assim do golpe.</p><p>Afinal, Allan sabia que se ficasse em cima do pokémon, Honoo não sofreria danos e de fato, ele pulou em cima de seu oponente e se segurou firmemente em uma das protuberâncias dele.</p><p>- Tyranitar, tire ele de cima de você!</p><p>Enquanto o terremoto persistia, o pokémon começava a se debater para tirar o Incineroar de cima dele, até que o golpe cessa com Allan exclamando:</p><p>- Honoo, use Focus Blast!</p><p>O Pokémon, segurando Tyranitar por um de suas protuberâncias com uma mão, concentra poder em seu punho, após se concentrar mentalmente, para depois descer violentamente o punho na cabeça de Tyranitar que fica confuso pelo golpe na cabeça, sendo que golpes tipo lutador eram super efetivos contra ele, além de ter sido um golpe violento na cabeça.</p><p>Além disso, como efeito colateral do ataque, Tyranitar teve uma queda em sua defesa especial.</p><p>Ele não ordenou o ataque antes, pois, Honoo, teria que soltar uma de suas mãos do Tyranitar, que poderia ter sucesso em fazê-lo se soltar e se caísse no chão, sofreria com o golpe Earthquake.</p><p>Portanto, o mais seguro era fazê-lo se segurar como podia e somente após o golpe cessar, soltar uma das mãos para ataca-lo, pois, se caísse no chão, não haveria mais o perigo de tomar danos do Earthquake.</p><p>- Tyranitar, salte e caia de costas!</p><p>O pokémon faz isso, enquanto Allan exclamava:</p><p>- Salte e use Focus Blast, de novo!</p><p>Incineroar salta, escapando de ser prensado contra o chão e concentra seu poder no punho, após intensa concentração mental, enquanto o líder exclamava:</p><p>- Use Crunch!</p><p>O Tyranitar que se levantou do chão, concentra o poder da escuridão em suas mandíbulas abertas e avança contra Incineroar, que continuava a sentir danos da tempestade de areia no campo que também dificultava a sua visão.</p><p>Por causa da tempestade, Incineroar não conseguiu enxergar por completo as mandíbulas repletas de poder escuro do seu adversário que consegue mordê-lo no braço, provocando danos, com o mesmo conseguindo se recuperar, sem perder o poder concentrado em sua outra mão.</p><p>Allan percebe que como efeito colateral, a defesa de Honoo cai, enquanto que o mesmo conseguia atingir Tyranitar, o finalizando, fazendo o mesmo cair inconsciente na Arena, levantando uma fina camada de poeira.</p><p>Com o fim da conecção do pokémon com a tempestade invocada por ele, a mesma cessa.</p><p>- Volte Tyranitar!</p><p>O pokémon volta para a pokeball e ele pega outra, girando o dispositivo em cima, para depois lançar, exclamando:</p><p>- Saia, Pangoro!</p><p>Um tipo de panda enorme sai, contendo um pedaço de capim na boca, sendo que o líder de ginásio fala:</p><p>- Eu ainda tenho mais um pokémon e acho que por ter chegado até aqui, merece saber qual é o último. O último é...</p><p>- Não quero ouvir. Não vou pensar no futuro. Vou me focar no presente. No caso, na batalha contra esse pokémon. Depois, eu pensarei no próximo adversário.</p><p>- Bem, se deseja assim... Só vou falar que o meu último pokémon é o mais poderoso do meu time. Agora, vamos continuar - Pangoro, use Focus Blast!</p><p>- Honoo, esquive e use Focus Blast!</p><p>Allan torcia para que seu amigo conseguisse se esquivar do golpe, pois, se ele fosse atingido, ele teria sérios problemas, já que seria um golpe efetivo para Honoo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surpresa estarrecedora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honoo consegue...</p><p>Allan fica estarrecido, quando...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Incenorar consegue se esquivar, enquanto golpeava violentamente Pangoro, que tem a sua defesa especial reduzida como efeito do golpe, além do dano, sendo jogado um pouco longe de Incenorar que avança.</p><p>Pangoro se levanta, enquanto seu mestre ordenava:</p><p>- Use Focus Blast!</p><p>- Honoo, esquive e use Focus Blast!</p><p>Dessa vez, Pangoro consegue acertar o golpe em Incenorar, que por sua vez consegue acertar um golpe em Honoo, após ambos concentrarem o seu poder mental que se acumulou em seus punhos.</p><p>Após ambos os pokémons golpearem um ao outro, são atirados para trás, sendo que Pangoro tenta se erguer, para depois cair inconsciente no chão.</p><p>Honoo se levanta arfante, ficando de pé ao usar o seu orgulho para conseguir essa proeza, assim como, o fato dele gostar, intensamente, do seu treinador.</p><p>- Não entendendo como o seu pokémon ainda está de pé. Era para ele ter sido finalizado juntamente com o Pangoro. Isso aconteceu nas outras lutas... É algo estranho. Praticamente, inexplicável, até porque, não é somente isso. Já vi pokémons curarem a si mesmos de status alterados, como confusão, envenenamento, paralisia e afins. Acontece com os pokémons de alguns treinadores, assim como aconteceu com os seus pokémons que curaram a si mesmos. Pangoro, volte.</p><p>Ele estica o braço e o pokémon entra na pokeball, com ele girando o dispositivo em cima para travá-la, impedindo que o pokémon saísse da mesma, enquanto guardava a pokéball.</p><p>- Sim. Sempre acontece comigo. Eu tenho a hipótese de que são os laços entre mim e os meus pokémons. Eu não os vejo como minha propriedade, como é com a maioria esmagadora das pessoas. Eles são os meus amigos. Nós temos laços de amizade.</p><p>Allan não sabia o quanto a hipótese dele era a correta e que de fato, a força do amor dos seus pokémons para com ele, fazia eles resistirem a ataques críticos, restando apenas um ponto de energia, como se tivessem a habilidade sturdy e podiam se curar de status alterados, graças a esses laços, além de darem ataques críticos e era tudo graças ao poder do amor que sentiam por Allan, com exceção de Fubuki, que movida pelo seu orgulho exacerbado, não era finalizada, enquanto não conseguia se curar de estados alterados como era com os outros.</p><p>- Laços... – o líder de ginásio murmura pensativo – Algo estranho quando nos referimos aos pokémons, já que eles são monstros. Concordo que é bem estranho. Mas, talvez o estranho seja a explicação mais plausível.</p><p>- Nunca ouvi tantas asneiras! Como um monstro pode amar? Eles são monstros cruéis! Bastardos! Criaturas abomináveis! – o velho exclama – A nossa história mostra o quanto eles são abomináveis!</p><p>- Eu li a história de vocês e tudo o que vi foram monstros que usavam alcunhas de humanos, não respeitando onde os pokémons viviam, pois, vocês tomavam o que achavam que eram seu por direito, ainda mais locais ou algo que envolvem seres não humanos, assim como matando cruelmente filhotes que eram incapazes de se defender, além de destruírem ovos e não obstante, vocês matavam quando podiam e preferencialmente de forma cruel. O interessante é que mesmo os pokémons possuindo um alto poder destrutivo, podendo matar um humano facilmente, assim como aglomerações, inclusive áreas consideráveis, muitos humanos não sofriam ferimentos, sendo raros os ataques fatais e mesmo assim, quando atacavam para defender a sua prole, procuravam evitar ferir mortalmente os humanos, enquanto que o mais irônico era que os humanos morriam muitas vezes por fogo amigo. Mesmo os pokémons selvagens, na natureza, evitam atacar o homem e quando atacam, se focam apenas nos pokémons domesticados pelo homem. Se fossem mesmo bestas, não haveria treinadores que entrassem nas matas dominadas por pokémons, sem sofrer danos nas mãos dos mesmos ou saindo vivo desses locais. Se analisarmos o que vocês dizem e o que nós vivenciamos no dia a dia, há grandes divergências, no mínimo. Além disso, pokémons entendem a linguagem humana. Uma besta ou um monstro não entenderia o que o homem fala e atacaria indiscriminadamente para matar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, sendo o que não acontece em relação aos pokémons. Analisando tudo isso, me pergunto quem é o monstro nessa história. Se bem, que eu já tenho a resposta. O único monstro nessa história é o homem.</p><p>- Seu...! – o velho exclama, segurando com força nas barras de proteção, até os nódulos das suas mãos ficarem brancos.</p><p>O líder comenta:</p><p>- Opinião peculiar. Ouvi dizer que havia um jovem treinador com alguns pokémons estrangeiros, com opiniões surpreendentes sobre pokémons. Após ouvir o que disse, não estou surpreso por você deixar pokémons fora das pokeballs. Pouquíssimos fazem isso e estes que fazem é por terem pokémons como seres de estimação, embora tal ideia seja estranha, sendo que colocaram na mesma categoria daqueles que tem animais peçonhentos ou perigosos como bichos de estimação. Inclusive, em algumas cidades, é proibido ter esses animais perigosos e os pokémons entraram nessa categoria. Em outros lugares, a pessoa precisa ser um treinador cadastrado para ter um desses, pagando as devidas taxas pela licença e manutenção da mesma. De fato, o seu sotaque não é daqui.</p><p>- Sou de Alola.</p><p>O líder sorri e fala:</p><p>- Então, está explicado a sua visão. Ouvimos dizer que em Alola e outras regiões consideravelmente isoladas, os humanos tem outras visões sobre pokémons e tais lugares chegam a ser misteriosos, sendo difícil de conseguir visto para visita-los. Os governos são muito fechados ao exterior.</p><p>- E vocês não sabem o motivo disso? – Allan pergunta seriamente – Se bem, que não deve ser difícil.</p><p>- Imagino que seja pela nossa visão sobre pokémons ser completamente divergente da de vocês.</p><p>- Exato. Por isso, nossos governos são criteriosos quanto a entrada de estrangeiros.</p><p>- Nós já imaginávamos isso. Ouvi dizer que para conseguir um visto é preciso assinar contratos, aceitando as regras de conduta para com pokémons dessas regiões. Considerando a sua opinião, temos uma visão considerável de como deve ser a vida nessas regiões... Bem, vamos encerrar a conversa, embora esteja interessante e voltemos a batalha. Este é o meu último pokémon e se achou os que enviei poderosos, vai compreender o quanto estava errado. É uma pena que vai perder para o último. Seu Incenorar mal se aguenta em pé. Os tais laços que você citou, por mais estranho que seja, fez ele não ser finalizado. Mas, com certeza será finalizado no próximo ataque – ele gira o mecanismo em cima da pokéball, para depois lança-la – Vá, Zweilous!</p><p>Nisso, um dragão sombrio de duas cabeças aparece no campo, rugindo para Inceneroar que se ergue e ruge, usando o seu orgulho e determinação para ficar de pé.</p><p>- Vejo que ele tem o seu orgulho. Mas, o meu pokémon está em um nível superior. Veremos se os tais de laços podem superar esse desafio.</p><p>"<em>Esse será o último ataque de Honoo. Preciso dar o maior dano possível, se eu quiser que a Fubuki-chan tenha alguma chance. Por sorte, ela tem Mist. Além disso, a única habilidade que o Zweilous tem é o Hustle, que lhe confere cinquenta por cento de aumento nos ataques físicos, embora que terá, em contra partida, oitenta por cento a menos de precisão em seus ataques. Se Fubuki usar Mist, ela poderá se ocultar dele e ela tem o Moonblast que será super efetivo, já que além de dragão, ele é do tipo sombrio. Preciso enfraquecê-lo bem, pois, se o pokémon levar golpes, ele fica mais cansado, além de sentir dor e consequentemente, tem uma queda de desempenho. Preciso prepara-lo para a Fubuki-chan. Ainda bem que golpes do tipo dragão e tipo sombrio não são efetivos contra os tipos gelo, dando dano normal."</em></p><p>Honoo olha para o seu oponente, sabendo que aquele seria o seu último ataque, afinal, ele estava fraco e só tinha forças para mais um golpe, sabendo que restaria a Fubuki enfrenta-lo, já que era a única que restou e ele sabia disso pelo monitor, assim como, pelo fato de seu mestre sempre a deixar por último, mesmo ela já tendo um nível considerável.</p><p>O jovem vê o seu amigo olhar para ele, concordando com a cabeça em silêncio e ele corresponde, acenando com a cabeça, murmurando:</p><p>- Obrigado, amigo.</p><p>Inceneroar faz uma pose Nice Guy, piscando um olho, para depois voltar a olhar para o seu oponente.</p><p>O líder notou que de fato não eram somente palavras o que o desafiante disse a ele. Havia notado uma cumplicidade entre ele e seus pokémons de uma forma rara. Começava a acreditar que os laços eram reais e se questionava o quanto poderia ter agido de forma tão baixa e igualmente vil, usando pokémons de nível não condizente ao que seria apropriado ao nível de seu desafiante, já que aquela, se ele vencesse, seria a sua quinta insígnia. Ele estava usando pokémons para treinadores que tinham, pelo menos, oito insígnias e o fato dele ter resistido até aquele momento, mostrava o quanto esses tais de laços deviam ser reais, pois, somente algo tão forte quanto os tais laços que ele citou, baseados no amor, fariam ele chegar tão longe.</p><p>Ele sai de seus pensamentos vergonhosos, os dissipando, pois, estava em uma batalha, enquanto evitava pensar na raiva que sentia por seu avô e no quanto a vontade de fazer seu avô feliz e acatar com o que ele falava e pedia, o fizera agir de uma forma imperdoável contra o jovem treinador a sua frente.</p><p>O líder de ginásio se questionava se o seu conflito mental, não o influenciou a não revelar que se o seu pokémon derrotasse o dele, ele iria evoluir para Hydreigon, pois, se revelasse, acreditava que talvez ele fosse desistir ao acabar com a esperança dele. Pelo nível dos pokémons que presenciou, nenhum deles estaria no mesmo nível de Hydreigon, que alcançaria o nível sessenta e quatro de seu poder.</p><p>- Honoo, use Earthquake!</p><p>- Zweilous, use Dragon Pulse!</p><p>Inceneroar concentra o seu poder em seus punhos e golpeia o solo, liberando o poder para provocar um terremoto intenso na arena que faz Zweilous cair no chão, sofrendo danos, enquanto recebia ondas de choque em seu corpo, até que o terremoto começa a parar e ele se levanta debilmente, até que consegue se firmar e concentra o seu poder, abrindo as suas mandíbulas, liberando uma onda de choque violenta do tipo dragão contra o seu adversário que não consegue se esquivar e é finalizado, acabando por cair inconsciente na arena.</p><p>Após finalizar Honoo, Zweilous começa a brilhar com o brilho sendo da evolução, deixando Allan suando frio, enquanto o pokémon aumentava de tamanho, ganhando asas e mais duas cabeças.</p><p>Ao terminar a evolução, Hydreigon ascende ao ar e suas três cabeças rugem, para depois o Líder de ginásio perguntar:</p><p>- Então, vai desistir?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Orgulho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki surpreende todos, quando...</p><p>O líder decide...</p><p>Allan decide...</p><p>Fubuki fica...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Não!</p><p>Allan exclama, surpreendendo o líder, que vê o jovem erguer a pokeball, girando o dispositivo em cima, para depois apontar para Inceneroar, inconsciente.</p><p>- Honoo, volte.</p><p>O pokémon volta para a pokeball e ele fala:</p><p>- Pode descansar, agora. Obrigado, amigo.</p><p>Ele nota que Hydreigon não parecia voar normalmente, indicando que o dano do Earthquake ainda estava presente e não estava com toda a sua energia, assim como devia estar sentindo alguma dor pelo ataque que sofreu há alguns instantes atrás.</p><p>Ele pega a pokeball de Fubuki e atira a mesma, exclamando:</p><p>- Saia, Fubuki-chan!</p><p>- Oh! Uma pokéball automática. – o líder comenta surpreso.</p><p>Nisso, a vulpix sai com o seu costumeiro mau humor, empinando o nariz ao virar de costas para Allan, para depois olhar o Hydreigon a sua frente, muito maior do que ela, mas, que não importava a mesma, pois, não temeu um instante sequer o pokémon enorme que voava no céu.</p><p>Hydreigon ruge contra a vulpix que ruge também, sem se intimidar.</p><p>- Quem diria que algo tão pequeno, não se sentiria intimidado pelo Hydreigon? Embora que mesmo sendo de gelo, é pequena e pelo olhar dela, nota-se que está decidida a enfrentar o meu poderoso Hydreigon. Mesmo sendo de gelo, não muda o fato de que é pequena perto dele. Inclusive, para mim, lembra um pokémon bebê.</p><p>Já, Hydreigon, começa a ri, achando graça em alguém tão pequeno, mesmo de gelo, querer enfrenta-lo. Ele a chama de bebê, patética e fraca em sua linguagem, com Fubuki compreendendo a o que o seu adversário falava dela e sente uma ira sem precedentes. Ela estava irada. Estavam rindo dela e a menosprezando. Suas caudas se agitavam de raiva, enquanto rosnava, sendo que o seu rosnado fez Hydreigon rir ainda mais, enquanto que o avô do líder de ginásio gargalhava, exclamando:</p><p>- Um pokémon bebê! Fala sério! Uma coisinha dessas contra um monstro poderoso como Hydreigon! Só pode ser uma piada. É no mínimo ridícula a presunção dela de que pode enfrentar um monstro poderoso.</p><p><em>"Como eles ousam?! Pokémon bebê?! Esses bastardos! É imperdoável! Nunca imaginei que encontraria seres que odiasse mais do que o bastardo que me aprisionou. Vou mostrar a eles. Vou mostrar a eles que não sou insignificante. Irei varrer a arena com esse pokémon desgraçado e sei que por mais que queria ataca-los, o humano desgraçado não me deixará fazer isso. Logo, só poderei liberar meu ódio contra esse pokémon a minha frente e assim farei. Ele vai se arrepender de rir de mim!" </em>– ela pensa consiga mesma, rosnando.</p><p>Allan imaginava que se ele está sentindo ódio por rirem da sua Fubuki, ela, que era orgulhosa, devia estar sentindo ódio em dobro.</p><p>Inclusive, podia ouvir os rosnados audíveis, assim como via o olhar de ódio dela para com todos, para depois se focar em Hydreigon, com ele adivinhando que o oponente dela também a ofendeu, mesmo não compreendendo a linguagem pokémon. Allan torce o punho, pois, rir dela era imperdoável, sendo que o líder de ginásio era o único que não ria.</p><p>O líder ordena:</p><p>- Bem, que seja. Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush!</p><p>- Use Mist e esquive!</p><p>O pokémon tipo dragão sombrio concentra o seu poder e amplia a sua fúria, gerando uma áurea esmagadora, enquanto avançava velozmente contra Fubuki, que não consegue se esquivar, acabando por receber o golpe direto e era um golpe tão violento, que levanta uma nuvem de poeira, enquanto o mesmo voltava ao seu lado da arena, com o mestre dele falando:</p><p>- Pelo visto, ela nem conseguiu usar o seu poder e...</p><p>Nisso, todos ficam surpresos ao vê-la de pé, arfante. Além disso, mesmo que estivesse ferida pelo dano do ataque, exibia determinação em seus olhos, assim como uma ira intensa.</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! – Allan fica aliviado ao vê-la de pé, embora sentisse seu coração se restringir ao ver que ela havia sofrido danos.</p><p>- Ela não foi finalizada... Mas... – o líder está estarrecido.</p><p>Allan desconfiava que o orgulho dela, associada ao seu ódio por chamarem ela de bebê, fazendo pouco caso dela, a fez ficar erguida por orgulho, assim como impediu que fosse finalizada. De fato, ela era demasiadamente orgulhosa e tenaz.</p><p>Além disso, depois que a menosprezaram e riram dela, derrotar Hydreigon era uma questão de orgulho para ela.</p><p>Então, a vulpix de Alola usa Mist, invocando uma forte névoa que envolve a arena, se ocultando na mesma, enquanto Hydreigon se mantinha no ar, a uma distância segura no chão, atento a qualquer movimentação.</p><p>- Mesmo que não possamos vê-la, há uma técnica que abrange o campo inteiro e por isso, ela não tem como se esquivar ou se esconder. Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor!</p><p>Nisso, ele concentra o seu poder, fazendo surgir vários meteoros que caem como uma chuva no campo de batalha.</p><p>- Salte os meteoros! – Allan exclama.</p><p>Hydreigon intensifica a queda de meteoros, enquanto estava atento a qualquer aproximação dela, com o mestre dele falando:</p><p>- Entendo. Ela está usando o Mist para se ocultar, para depois ascender até ele, usando os meteoros. Afinal, precisa se aproximar dele pelo ar para garantir que a sua técnica de gelo o atinja com precisão, já que em termos de velocidade, a dele é maior que a dela. É uma boa estratégia. O problema é que são vários meteoros se precipitando em uma área fechada. Não tem para onde ela fugir e duvido que consiga se aproximar dele. – o líder fala – E mesmo que consiga saltá-los, ele está muito acima, no ar, da área encoberta pelo Mist e a cor alva dela se destacará na cor dos meteoros, enquanto que a precipitação intensa deles dissipará a névoa. Além disso, é questão de tempo até ele encontra-la e finalizá-la. Isso, se o ataque Draco Meteor não finalizá-la.</p><p>Hydreigon não percebe que a sua oponente usava as suas garras, se fixando abaixo dos meteoros, longe da vista deles, enquanto saltava meteoro atrás de meteoro. Como era pequena, conseguia usar as brechas dentre eles, saltando habilmente e rapidamente no próximo meteoro, enquanto ascendia, com a névoa de gelo ajudando ela a se esgueirar através dos meteoros, pelo menos nos primeiros, para não saberem que ela estava embaixo deles e não em cima.</p><p>Então, para a surpresa de todos, menos de Allan, eles notam que ela estava na cauda de Hydreigon e rapidamente, corre pelas costas do mesmo que sente uma leve dor frente às garras dela que fincavam em sua pele, impedindo que caísse dele, enquanto o escalava, sendo que estava estupefato, pois, não a viu, sendo o mesmo para o mestre dele e avô do mesmo.</p><p>Afinal, ela era alva e se destacaria na cor dos meteoros. Seria impossível não vê-la na parte fora da névoa, que aliais estava se dissipando no solo, frente ao deslocamento de ar dos meteoros.</p><p>- Use Moonblast!</p><p>Fubuki concentra seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma lua brilhante atrás de dela, sendo que uma esfera de poder proveniente da lua entra nela, para em seguida a vulpix liberar pelas mandíbulas uma esfera explosiva com puro poder de fada contra o pokémon dragão e sombrio, a queima-roupa, gerando uma explosão roseada no ar.</p><p>- Ela tem um golpe tipo fada e ainda por cima, o Moonblast?!</p><p>O líder exclama estarrecido, sabendo que pelo fato de seu Hydreigon ser tipo dragão e sombrio, o ataque foi mega efetivo, já que deu dano quadruplicado por causa dos dois elementos.</p><p>Afinal, o fato de Hydreigon ser sombrio, além de dragão foi a sua condenação frente ao Moonblast, já que golpes de fada eram super efetivos contra o tipo dragão, assim como eram para o tipo sombrio. Somando-se os dois tipos, o dano foi quadruplicado.</p><p>O Draco meteor é cancelado, enquanto o pokémon caia na arena, inconsciente, sendo que o corpo enorme do Hydreigon causou estrondo ao se chocar no chão da arena, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que após a nuvem se dissipar por si mesma, Fubuki está nas costas do pokémon inconsciente, exibindo uma postura altiva, erguendo o seu focinho, parecendo uma rainha, fazendo Allan sorrir, pois, concordava que ela tinha estilo e parece uma conquistadora nobre, altiva e vitoriosa em um campo de batalha.</p><p>Ele ria ao ver a face estupefata do líder de ginásio e de seu avô, por algo que consideravam como um "bebê" ou "pequena", derrotar um pokémon enorme e do tipo dragão e sombrio com apenas um golpe e depois, posar como uma orgulhosa conquistadora.</p><p>- Hydreigon! – o líder exclama estarrecido, para depois se recuperar e olhar para Allan que vai até a Fubuki e a abraça, a agradecendo, com a mesma rosnando, para depois o líder ver que confinava a pokémon – Entendo. Ela é pequena e por isso, conseguiu se esquivar dentre os meteoros e pelo visto, usou as garras para conseguir ficar embaixo dos meteoros sem cair, enquanto avançava, longe das nossas vistas. Como ela estava saltando embaixo dos meteoros, não conseguimos vê-la, até que fosse tarde demais e a névoa no campo, impediu que víssemos o primeiro movimento dela. Pensávamos, erroneamente, que ela ainda estava no chão. Ela decidiu por si mesmo se aproximar por baixo dos meteoros, longe do alcance da nossa visão, para se aproximar sem ser vista. Ela fez por si mesma e acho isso incrível. Volte, Hydreigon.</p><p>Ele recolhe o pokémon e se aproxima de Allan, entregando a insígnia e um TM por tê-lo derrotado, sendo que fala:</p><p>- Você foi digno até o fim e teve que enfrentar a injustiça que cometi contra você. Você e seus pokémons me mostraram hoje, coisas que nunca imaginei serem possíveis. – ele fala, olhando para a sua pokeball – Creio que o nosso ódio, oriundo do medo, impede que nós vejamos além dos pokémons e provavelmente, também impede uma compreensão maior dos pokémons e do que você chama de laços. Hoje, vi vários milagres acontecerem, principalmente esse último. A explicação que encontro são os tais laços que permitem milagres, assim como o quanto essa vulpix diferente era imprevisível na batalha.</p><p>- Acredito que ela não foi finalizada naquele momento, não pelos laços e sim, pelo seu orgulho. Ela é muito orgulhosa, audaz e determinada. É ferrenha, tanto nas batalhas quanto fora delas. O fato de vocês rirem dela e a humilharem, a fez ficar com ira e o seu orgulho clamava para que derrotasse o Hydreigon, pois, era uma questão de orgulho para ela.</p><p>- Entendo. Confesso que fui totalmente derrotado por você e seus pokémons. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Não deveria ter me deixado levar pelo meu avô, apenas porque ele está em idade avançada, sendo que sempre procurei comprazê-lo. Hoje, tive o que mereci. Uma derrota não somente por uma insígnia e sim, uma derrota pessoal, também. Joguei a minha honra de Líder de ginásio na lama e gostaria de dizer que foi por causa de meu avô, mas, não é verdade. Eu que fui fraco. Pelo visto, só procurei deixar meus pokémons poderosos, enquanto que eu mesmo não me fortalecia como indivíduo, deixando-me dobrar por laços familiares ao ponto de jogar minha honra no lixo... Pelo visto, não são somente os pokémons. Seus treinadores precisam também se dedicar a se fortalecerem. O seu nome é Allan, certo? – ele vê o jovem consentir – Desejo boa sorte a você e por mais estranho que pareça, tenho a impressão que você ainda fará diferença no mundo.</p><p>- Por que entregou a este bast...</p><p>- Cale-se!</p><p>O avô ia falar algo quando se cala, frente a face de fúria do seu neto, que não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir qualquer palavra de seu avô.</p><p>Allan se despede do líder e sai do ginásio, se dirigindo até o Centro pokémon mais próximo e após apresentar a sua identificação para ser atendido, ele senta na área reservada aos treinadores, sendo que havia outros que aguardavam os seus pokémons serem liberados pela médica do local.</p><p>Enquanto esperava que eles se recuperassem, fica perdido em pensamentos, até se recorda do que ouviu do treinador que enfrentou há quase dois meses atrás, sobre o tipo de pokémon que era Fubuki, até que tem uma ideia, decidindo por o seu plano em prática para conquistar o coração da vulpix, enquanto tentava compreender os seus sentimentos para com a pokémon, pois, tinha plena consciência que os seus sentimentos para com ela eram diferentes, de certa forma, dos sentimentos que tinha pelos seus outros pokémons.</p><p>Após a enfermeira recuperá-la, assim como os seus outros pokémons, ele se dirige ao parque e pega a pokeball dela, falando:</p><p>- Saia, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>A vulpix sai da pokeball e o olha com o seu usual mau humor, sendo que ele fala:</p><p>- Você gostaria de comer sorvete? Além disso, você já viu um parque de diversões? É tudo brilhante. Além disso, há muitos lugares legais e lindos que gostaria de mostrar a você. Mas, você não pode atacar as pessoas.</p><p>Fubuki ouvia atentamente e confessava que estava curiosa, sendo que não pode conter as suas caudas que abanavam, até que percebe o que fazia e contém as caudas, além de estreitar os olhos. Allan notou que mesmo que no íntimo, ela estivesse se mordendo de curiosidade, não iria ceder tão facilmente e isso o agradou.</p><p><em>"Droga. Quase que eu me denuncio. Não vou abanar a minha cauda para esse humano infeliz que me capturou."</em> – ela fala, embora não sentisse muita confiança nela mesma.</p><p>- Você sabe o que vai acontecer se atacar alguém?</p><p>
  <em>"Claro. Você vai se ferrar. Por isso, tem me chamado para esse compartimento infeliz sempre que tento atacar alguém."</em>
</p><p>Ela lança um olhar a ele como se soubesse as consequências de seu ato e Allan fala, após abanar a cabeça para os lados:</p><p>- Tem certeza?</p><p>Ela consente arrogantemente.</p><p>- Como pode saber? É um pokémon.</p><p>Fubuki passa a não ter tanta confiança assim em suas suspeitas e Allan percebe essa incerteza nela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. O medo de Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki fica...</p><p>Allan fica...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Você será retirada de mim, pois, eles vão ver que sou um péssimo treinador. Você irá a um domador pokémon onde são enviados pokémons como você. Eles vão "domar" você lhe deixando submissa, sendo que normalmente fazem de tudo para quebrar os pokémons "rebeldes" como eles se referem a pokémons como você. Após ter a personalidade esmagada se tornando completamente dócil e extremamente submissa será dada como pokémon inicial a um novo treinador.</p><p>Ele nota que a sua pokémon fica boquiaberta e fala:</p><p>- Por acaso achou que seria solta na natureza? Isso aconteceria em Alola. Mas, não estamos em Alola. Estamos em outro continente e nessa região as regras são diferentes, sendo estas regras usadas por quase todas as regiões do mundo com exceção de algumas regiões que seguem uma cultura semelhante a Alola. Os habitantes de Alola e inclusive as suas políticas em relação aos pokémons são diferentes de muitas partes do mundo. Lá, os pokémons são considerados tanto quanto os humanos. Há o respeito mútuo e visão de que os pokémon não são somente ferramentas. Porém, no resto do mundo, pokémons são apenas mercadorias e produtos. Alola é um dos poucos lugares do mundo que é divergente do mundo como um todo em seu trato com pokémons. Você sabe o motivo disso? Você sabe o motivo da maior parte do mundo tratar pokémons como meras bestas e ferramentas sem qualquer direito ou sentimentos, tendo que ser extremamente submissos não importando o que o humano faça e que se o pokémon se rebelar será enviado aos domadores que são verdadeiros sádicos para serem quebrados a fim de serem dados a treinadores iniciais?</p><p>Ainda boquiaberta, ela nega com a cabeça e Allan suspira falando:</p><p>- Antes dos humanos conseguirem capturar vocês, pokémons, os subjugando com as pokéballs feitas especialmente para subjuga-los, os tornando assim preferência no mundo como trabalho braçal e inclusive para batalhas visando o divertimento dos humanos, era comum haver batalhas entre humanos e pokémons, sendo que normalmente os humanos morriam frente aos pokémons. Porém, analisando a história sobre outro prisma, atualmente, não se pode culpar os pokémons. Normalmente, vocês evitavam ferir humanos. Mas, os humanos nunca foram capazes de respeitar o lugar que vocês viviam e acostumados a tomarem tudo que consideravam seus por direito segundo a óptica deturpada deles, invadiam as áreas que os pokémons vivam, pois para a maioria dos humanos o que eles desejam, eles tomam, principalmente locais que pertenciam a monstros declarando-as como pertencentes à raça humana. Não obstante a minha raça atacava quando podia principalmente os filhotes, que eram os mais vulneráveis, além de destruírem ovos em virtude dos humanos serem dominados pelo medo oriundo da ignorância e atrelado ao ódio com a raça humana sempre se vendo como vítima e nunca como o algoz. É mais fácil culpar monstros considerados bestas do que culpar a si mesmo como ser humano. Claro que sobre essas circunstâncias vocês revidavam e quando faziam isso a fim de proteger a si mesmo e suas crias, os seus poderes e forças eram mortais para simples humanos. Mas, nunca era visto que a raça humana agia erroneamente ao invadir os seus territórios, sendo que não obstante os atacava, matando-os, principalmente os filhotes e de forma cruel. Para a maioria esmagadora como vocês eram monstros, vocês sempre seriam os errados, ou seja, os vilões, enquanto que os humanos seriam "pobres vitimas" de bestas cruéis e perversas, ignorando o fato de que havia sido os humanos que os provocaram e que os matavam indiscriminadamente nunca vendo pelo ângulo de que vocês evitavam atacar os humanos e somente os atacavam em último caso. Inclusive, quando os atacavam evitavam feri-los mortalmente. Em algumas regiões como Alola consideravelmente isoladas, os humanos tinham outra atitude para com os pokémons e estes por sua vez correspondiam com um ajudando o outro em harmonia, assim como respeitando um ao outro, inclusive os lugares em que viviam. Em contrapartida os pokémons desses lugares protegem os humanos, já que somos uma raça que não possui poderes, força física e nem agilidade ao contrário de um pokémon. As nossas divindades usaram seus poderes para defender Alola de um acontecimento a nível mundial que ocorreu algumas décadas atrás, acalmando as águas e o céu, assim como evitando que catástrofes acontecessem ao gerarem campos de proteção em volta das ilhas, algo que o resto do mundo não teve com exceção de alguns lugares e acontecimentos específicos onde havia lendários que socorreram os homens, animais e pokémons. As divindades protegem Alola desde tempos imemoriáveis e ainda continuam protegendo tantos humanos quanto pokémons e animais de Alola, independente da adversidade que precisam enfrentar. Eu tenho essa visão diferente do mundo em relação aos pokémons, pois cresci em Alola.</p><p>Ele suspira e depois volta a falar:</p><p>- Com certeza, já percebeu que estamos em outro continente, sendo um dos lugares que esse medo inconsciente de monstros ainda existe, juntamente do ódio por parte de alguns. Estes não os veem como seres vivos com sentimentos tão refinados quanto o de um humano como nós que moramos em Alola os vemos e sim, os humanos daqui os veem simplesmente como monstros, praticamente bestas cruéis, que podem se voltar e atacar humanos e que como tal são incapazes de sentir sentimentos. Em virtude da história no resto do mundo que insiste em mostrar vocês como meras bestas cruéis, igualmente perversas, assim vocês são vistos pelos humanos e mesmo com a convivência da raça humana com pokémons capturados ou criados por criadores, a maioria esmagadora dos humanos evita se aproximarem de vocês. Inclusive, procuram manter uma distância considerável enquanto passam esse medo irracional e igualmente distorcido as futuras gerações que crescem com o preconceito enraizado. Entendeu agora as consequências de você atacar um humano? Se um pokémon ousar atacar um humano será punido violentamente, pois, tudo o que os humanos do resto do mundo veem é uma besta perigosa que precisa ser destruída ou então ser subjugada brutalmente com requintes de crueldade para esmagar a sua alma e mente, pois, é feito tudo para quebrar o espirito do pokémon para que assim ele nunca mais ouse mostrar as suas presas a um humano. Já, se um humano judiar cruelmente de um pokémon mesmo com requintes de crueldade ou então deixar o mesmo debilitado e ferido passando fome e sede será visto com bons olhos, pois na visão distorcida destes humanos, o mestre está punindo uma besta cruel e que com certeza deve ter alguma razão. Nunca irão ver que aquilo é cruel, pois vão acreditar que o pokémon aprontou algo ou cometeu algum ato contrário as leis e que por isso mereceu esse tratamento ou então por ser "rebelde", sendo preciso discipliná-lo. Dificilmente alguém vai defender um pokémon. Afinal, o pokémon sempre será o culpado e o humano certo. Portanto, você será enviada a um domador cruel, sendo que normalmente são sádicos perversos que odeiam os pokémons e usam a sua profissão para liberar o seu ódio com a justificativa de subjugar um monstro, usando técnicas plenamente aceitáveis por mais perversas e hediondas que pareçam e se o pokémon morre no processo é por ele ser fraco.</p><p>Allan se lembra do que leu e torce as mãos, pois achava essa atitude absurda e via com horror a atitude dos humanos daquele lado do mundo para com os pokémons. Ficou estarrecido para não dizer alarmado ao saber o que os domadores faziam com os pokémons e eram atos tão hediondos a seu ver, que demorou em processar que aquelas práticas eram reais e igualmente aceitas.</p><p>Agora ele compreendia perfeitamente as palavras de sua genitora que alertou ele que todo aquele que saía de Alola, precisava ser capaz de lidar com o contraste absurdo do tratamento de pokémons no resto do mundo com exceção de algumas regiões, cuja cultura na relação entre pokémons e humanos era parecida com a de Alola.</p><p>Allan ficou em choque e igualmente consternado. Para o jovem treinador os domadores eram verdadeiros monstros cruéis e bastardos que usavam a alcunha de humanos.</p><p>Inclusive, ele viu fotos de pokémons que passaram por domadores e nos olhos deles não havia qualquer vida. Eram olhos vazios com a alma estraçalhada. Eram olhos que lhe perturbavam. Isso sem contar as cicatrizes que carregavam, sendo que era difícil um pokémon ter uma cicatriz. Para ter o corpo marcado daquela forma brutal, ele havia sido submetido a uma crueldade sem limites. Eram práticas inconcebíveis a Allan e questionava como podia haver tanta crueldade e maldade ao ponto do inimaginável. Era tão atroz que sequer conseguiria por em palavras. Ele jurou que nunca permitira que tirassem Fubuki dele ou qualquer outro pokémon. Ele iria proteger os seus amigos.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, ele suspira e fala:</p><p>- Acredite quando falo que se for morta será de forma violenta e igualmente brutal. Os domadores não são humanos. São monstros bestiais com aparência humana. Afinal, ao ver dos humanos daqui é um crime hediondo um pokémon ferir um humano. Quem dirá matar? Isso se quem ele matou não for um bandido. Já, se um humano matar mesmo de forma cruel e perversa um pokémon que atacou humanos, ele será visto com simpatia. Os domadores esmagam a mente e coração do pokémon, assim como a sua alma o quebrando, tornando este pokémon uma mera ferramenta dócil e submissa sem qualquer personalidade, sendo oca por dentro e com os olhos vazios e sem vida. Isso senão ficam aterrorizados com os humanos procurando obedecer a todo o custo temendo uma punição. Eu li cada coisa abominável que os domadores fazem com os pokémons para quebrar mesmo os mais obstinados e orgulhosos, sendo que tais atos deles me fizeram ficar estarrecido por tamanha atrocidade ao ponto de achar que eram atitudes insanas e que infelizmente eram vistas como normais e inclusive aceitáveis. Eu chorei conforme via as fotos dos pokémons, podendo sentir a dor, o terror e o desespero que eles sentiram nas mãos dos domadores. Creio que deve saber disso. Até agora, os humanos que você ameaçou atacar e que não foram muitos graças a minha interferência, não a denunciaram por amar pokémons ou por sentirem pena do seu destino caso fosse enviada a um domador. Você teve muita sorte. Mas, ela pode acabar e quando acabar as consequências vão ser terríveis. Se tiver sorte morrerá antes de enfrentar um sofrimento indescritível nas mãos do domador.</p><p>Ao terminar de explicar as consequências do ato dela, ele mostrou as fotos de pokémons após passarem por domadores. As mesmas fotos que lhe perturbaram.</p><p>Fubuki ficou em choque e chorou também, assim como ele. Allan notou que ela ficou aterrorizada, sendo que tremia incontrolavelmente, enquanto chorava encolhida.</p><p>A vulpix Alola notou que ele falava a verdade. Não havia qualquer mentira em seus olhos e as fotos demonstravam o que ele falou.</p><p>Fubuki sente o sangue gelar enquanto tremia de medo, incontrolavelmente, pois, ela nunca sentiu tanto medo quanto naquele instante ao imaginar as torturas que sofreria nas mãos dos tais domadores e outras que tinha consciência que sequer conseguia conceber e isso a aterrorizava, sendo que as fotos somente confirmavam isso com ela sentindo seu coração se restringir pelo sofrimento daqueles pokémons.</p><p>Allan a pega no colo e abraça, afagando-a, procurando confortá-la. A vulpix somente consegue se acalmar após vários minutos.</p><p>- Entendeu agora porque nunca deve atacar um humano? Você só pode atacar se for para defender o seu treinador. Isso é permitido. Mas, sobre outras circunstâncias, não.</p><p>Então, ele ergue o focinho dela com o dedo, sendo que Fubuki estava corada com a proximidade e cora ainda mais ao vê-lo próximo de seu focinho com Allan falando:</p><p>- Saiba que tem as suas compensações em não atacar os outros. Posso mostrar coisas lindas que nunca sonhou que existissem e pode apreciar comidas doces, assim como gostosas, sendo diferentes da ração pokémon que você come. Quer experimentar? Tem uma sorveteria aqui perto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A decisão de Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki decide...</p><p>Allan fica surpreso quando...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Fubuki consente enquanto continha as caudas que queriam abanar, mas que não permitiria demonstrar tão facilmente.</p><p>Então, dentre as batalhas com ela sempre ficando fora da pokeball, já tendo se acostumado com os olhares de censura e igualmente condenatórios pela atitude de seu mestre em não deixar ela confinada, Fubuki havia provado sorvete e doces, assim como provou a culinária da região enquanto ficava no ombro dele, sendo que somente algumas vezes comia ração pokémon por causa dos nutrientes necessários, pois o sabor não era bom como o da comida humana.</p><p>Fubuki ficava em seu ombro olhando maravilhada para tudo. Havia visto parque de diversões, circo, filmes, além de observar o chão do alto quando pegaram um dirigível com ela olhando visivelmente animada o solo do alto como se voasse. Seus olhos praticamente brilhavam e Allan ficava satisfeito ao vê-la tão feliz, além de adorar a companhia dela.</p><p>Quando uma mulher tentava abraça-lo, ela ficava com ciúmes desejando atacar essa mulher. A pokémon não apreciava que outras fêmeas demonstrassem afeto para com ele ficando emburrada ao ponto de inflar as suas bochechas e fazer bico, fuzilando sumariamente a outra fêmea com os olhos.</p><p>Mas ela se continha e limitava a rosnar, afastando-a, para depois ficar no colo dele com a cabeça erguida mostrando a sua superioridade enquanto Allan ria com Fubuki sabendo que não ria dela e por isso aceitava tranquilamente o seu riso, além de se sentir aquecida junto dele e que o riso dele a fazia feliz com o seu coração batendo acelerado, enquanto ficava corada.</p><p>O incineroar também costumava ficar fora da pokéball e estava satisfeito ao ver que Fubuki abandonou a sua postura agressiva e rebelde. O comportamento anterior dela sempre o deixou preocupado em relação ao seu mestre e amigo por causa das consequências caso ela tivesse tido êxito em atacar um humano. Agora, ele estava mais tranquilo, sendo o mesmo para os outros pokémons que compartilharam da preocupação de Honoo.</p><p>Fubuki dormia com Allan em cima das cobertas enrolando as suas caudas, enquanto adormecia com o afago dele, sendo que se sentia bem perto de seu mestre, assim como Allan, que também se sentia bem frente a companhia dela, além de sentir extremamente feliz quando ela ficava junto dele.</p><p>Alguns meses depois, confiante com as suas habilidades e níveis de seus pokemons, enquanto perguntava a si mesmo se conseguiria vê-la se machucar, ele decide competir pelo título de Mestre Pokémon.</p><p>O motivo de sua preocupação é que ele se sentia mal ao ver Fubuki se ferir e por isso só deixava para enviá-la à batalha em último recurso, preferindo acabar com as lutas com os seus outros pokémons.</p><p>Porém, ele sabia que as batalhas em busca do título de Mestre Pokémon envolviam lutas em níveis mais elevados dos que ele tinha enfrentado até aquele instante e que, portanto, não poderia usar a mesma técnica que usava antes envolvendo os seus pokémons.</p><p>Como de costume, Fubuki estava no ombro dele enquanto via os níveis dos pokémons das batalhas que o seu mestre participaria em busca do sonho dele. Um sonho que ela queria ajudar a realizar.</p><p>Ela viu algumas batalhas amistosas próximas do platô onde estavam e depois quando eles passaram em um espelho ela se viu. Pequena e sendo ainda uma vulpix.</p><p>Fubuki sabia que se evoluísse ficaria mais poderosa, enquanto perguntava a si mesmo por que ele nunca encostou uma ice stone nela para fazê-la evoluir. Nunca alugou essa pedra, sendo que somente havia alugado outras para alguns de seus pokémons, passando direto pela ice stone na vitrine com ela não compreendendo o motivo dele ignorar aquela pedra quando eles foram em uma loja. Pelo que compreendeu era melhor alugar as pedras, já que elas não desapareciam após o uso do que compra-las, pois eram caríssimas.</p><p>Fubuki pensava consigo mesma:</p><p>"<em>Por que ele não me evoluiu? Se eu evoluísse ficaria mais poderosa do que já estou. Os outros pokémons estão em um nível elevado e os que têm evolução estão totalmente evoluídos. Mas, ele nunca mostrou sinais de querer que eu evoluísse. Inclusive, naquela loja com pedras ele sequer se interessou em alugar uma Ice stone que é necessária para eu evoluir pelo que compreendi quando a atendente da loja me viu e perguntou se o meu mestre queria pagar o aluguel do uso da ice stone para me fazer evoluir. Ele disse que não queria, além de falar que apreciava que eu ficasse nessa forma. Pelo que eu compreendi a pessoa pagava pelo empréstimo para evoluir um pokémon na frente da loja e depois devolvia a pedra, pois usava pouco. Mas agora, ele precisa que eu esteja em meu poder máximo para realizar o seu sonho e só conseguirei com a evolução. Sei que não poderei ficar mais em sua cabeça ou ombro, assim como no seu colo, mas ele me mostrou tantas coisas maravilhosas e eu me diverti tanto... Eu quero que o seu sonho se torne realidade e aceito deixar de ficar em seus ombros e colo para realiza-los. Mas, como posso demonstrar isso? Ele é um cabeça dura tem horas."</em> – ela pensa consigo mesma, suspirando desanimada enquanto rolava os olhos e massageava as temporadas com uma de suas patas.</p><p>A vulpix não sabia que naquele instante, Allan também estava pensativo e que era sobre ela.</p><p>Allan sabia que Fubuki, mesmo sendo ainda uma vulpix era poderosa. Inclusive, era um dos pokémons mais poderosos dele e até por ser determinada nas batalhas, assim como ajudava dando as suas próprias técnicas alternativas e golpes não dependendo dele falar, acabando por surpreender os seus oponentes, ajudando ela a se tornar formidável e igualmente temida nas batalhas e de certa forma famosa. Claro, os seus outros pokémons também faziam isso, mas não no nível de Fubuki.</p><p>Além disso, os seus pokémons tinham uma fama considerável também pela taxa de golpes críticos que eles davam em seus oponentes, mesmo com golpes que usualmente não davam críticos, da auto cura de estados alterados e que eles não eram finalizados tão facilmente, de terem uma esquiva acima do nível de seu status em algumas situações, além do fato deles atacarem e se esquivarem por si mesmos, inclusive inventando técnicas que podiam ser consideradas inusitadas.</p><p>Tais atitudes não conseguiam ser compreendidas ou explicadas pela maioria esmagadora das pessoas e Allan acreditava que era por causa da visão que eles possuíam dos pokémons serem bestas cruéis, implacáveis e perversas. Por isso, ao ver deles seria inconcebível um pokémon ser capaz de amar e que por amor conseguia fazer tudo isso e que podia haver laços profundos entre pokémons e humanos ao ponto de poder ocorrer milagres.</p><p>As atitudes dos pokémons de Allan chamavam a atenção também porque os pokémons dos demais treinadores necessitavam das ordens e da orientação do que fazer em uma batalha. Se não recebiam ordem para se esquivar, eles eram atingidos pelos ataques. Os pokémons de Allan, principalmente Fubuki, se esquivavam sem esperar uma ordem dele e criavam estratégias auxiliares por si mesmos, improvisando. Esses movimentos e atos imprevistos deixavam o treinador oponente aturdido, assim como o seu pokémon no campo, abrindo assim uma brecha para ele vencer a luta.</p><p>Fubuki agia de forma diferente da maioria esmagadora dos pokémons, tendo uma autonomia própria em batalha, tornando-a de certa forma única e ele também apreciava sentir o calor dela em seus ombros ou colo. Se a evoluísse para ninetales, ela não poderia mais ficar em seu ombro e colo, pois ficaria grande demais. Claro, a evolução era tão linda quanto à forma atual dela.</p><p>Além disso, ele não conseguia fazê-la evoluir sem que ela desejasse.</p><p>Afinal, Fubuki era especial para ele. Muito especial e foi assim desde que a capturou no Monte Lanakila em Alola, enquanto que não entendia os seus sentimentos para com ela e que eram diferentes dos seus sentimentos para com os seus outros pokémons. Inclusive eram demasiadamente distintos.</p><p>Conforme eles percorriam os corredores onde havia vários treinadores, sendo que alguns eram familiares, ambos avistam um Ninetales de fogo fora da sua pokeball e que estava sentado com elegância ao lado de seu mestre, enquanto que os raios solares que adentravam por uma das janelas enormes incidia sobre o pokémon fazendo a sua pelagem dourada como ouro brilhar. Allan concordava que ambos os tipos de Ninetales tinham a sua própria beleza e elegância nata em seu porte.</p><p>Então, ao ver o Ninetales ela tem uma ideia e salta do ombro de Allan o deixando confuso com o gesto abrupto para depois ver Fubuki correr até o pokémon que olhava curiosamente para ela.</p><p>O treinador do pokémon havia ficado maravilhado conforme analisava com o olhar a vulpix, perguntando a Allan que chegava em seguida:</p><p>- Que vulpix é essa? Ela é alva como a neve. Além disso, ela é linda.</p><p>Allan não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes pela fala do outro treinador ao chamar a sua Fubuki de linda. Claro, ela era linda, mas ouvir tal palavra na boca de outro homem o incomodou e muito com Allan ficando surpreso por sentir ciúmes de Fubuki. Sua Fubuki. Sua e de mais ninguém.</p><p>Ao perceber o que falou possessivamente em pensamento fica surpreso com si mesmo, ficando estarrecido com a sua linha de pensamento.</p><p>Abanando a cabeça para os lados ele responde, forçando um sorriso, pois ainda sentia muito ciúmes:</p><p>- Ela é de gelo e se chama Fubuki. É uma vulpix da minha região natal, Alola.</p><p>- Incrível! Ouvi dizer que em Alola há pokémons com formas diferentes dos que tem aqui. Ouvi que havia uma ninetales de gelo e fada. Então, essa é a vulpix de Alola... Nunca imaginei que veria um pessoalmente. Esse é o meu Ninetales e um dos meus pokémons mais poderosos. – o treinador fala orgulhoso enquanto acarinhava a cabeça do pokémon que abana as suas caudas de forma elegante.</p><p>Allan sente alguém puxando a barra das suas calças e nota que é a vulpix que aponta dela para o outro ninetales, um macho que a olhava curiosamente, para depois Fubuki assumir a mesma posição que o ninetales estava.</p><p>- Você gostou desse ninetales, Fubuki-chan?</p><p>Ele não pode impedir que fosse tomado pelo ciúme ao pensar nisso, se surpreendendo com esse pensamento ao descobrir que aquele pokémon era macho.</p><p>"<em>Não, idiota!"</em></p><p>Fubuki exclama em pensamento, abanando a cabeça enquanto mexia as suas caudas em frustração com Allan reconhecendo que ela somente abanava daquela forma quando estava frustrada ou irada, para depois vê-la voltar a apontar para ele e depois para ela.</p><p>- Eu o capturei quando ele era um vulpix e tenho uma noção de movimento das caudas de um vulpix e de um Ninetales. Pelo visto, ela parece estar aborrecida com o que disse. Eu acho que a sua vulpix quer evoluir para a sua forma ninetales. – o treinador do ninetales comenta pensativo – Isso explicaria os gestos dela e aquele movimento das caudas dela quando você comentou que ela gostava do meu pokémon.</p><p>A vulpix acena afirmativamente olhando para o outro treinador, para depois olhar para Allan que está surpreso e que pergunta:</p><p>- É isso o que quer me dizer?</p><p>Ela consente com a cabeça.</p><p>- Eu entendi.</p><p>"<em>Até que enfim!"</em> – ela pensa consigo mesma.</p><p>- Mas, se evoluir ao usarmos a ice stone, não poderá mais ficar em cima da minha cabeça e ombro. Está certa disso?</p><p>Ela vai até ele e depois, aponta com a pata para um pôster que mostrava um vulto por cima dos outros vultos com o planalto na frente, sendo que ele havia comentando com ela que havia ficado legal o pôster de Mestre Pokémon.</p><p>- Você quer evoluir para ajudar a alcançar o meu sonho de ser um Mestre pokémon?</p><p>Ela consente com a cabeça.</p><p>- Muito obrigado. Vou alugar uma ice stone.</p><p>Ele fala sorrindo, ficando aliviado dela não ter tido interesse no Ninetales, enquanto ficava surpreso por sentir alívio frente a tal pensamento, se recordando do quanto se sentia possessivo com ela.</p><p>- Eu vi uma loja de pedras de evolução no térreo. Tinha várias pedras ali. Deve ter alguma ice stone. – o outro treinador fala.</p><p>- Obrigado. Vamos, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>Ela consente e pula no ombro dele, decidindo aproveitar os últimos momentos que podia ficar em seu ombro.</p><p>Eles se despedem do treinador e do ninetales, para depois irem até a loja.</p><p>Eles chegam ao local com Allan pagando pelo empréstimo da pedra, pois era mais barato alugar do que comprar uma, já que ela não sumia após o uso.</p><p>Após saírem, ele se agacha e olha para Fubuki, sentindo hesitação em aproximar a pedra dela, enquanto a pokémon o olhava de forma descrente.</p><p>"<em>Isso é sério? Ele foi tão determinado em evoluir os outros... Aff... Até parece que não conhece a minha determinação."</em></p><p>Com determinação ela salta e toca com a pata na pedra, sendo que ao voltar para o chão ela brilha com a luz da evolução a envolvendo.</p><p>Ela fica ficar maior, enquanto que as suas caudas se alongavam, além de surgir uma espécie de crista comprida e baixa.</p><p>Então, a luz da evolução cessa revelando uma ninetales de gelo e fada com ela sentindo que ficou mais poderosa.</p><p>Após cessar o brilho da evolução, Allan comenta maravilhado:</p><p>- Você ficou linda. Tem um porte naturalmente elegante e igualmente belo.</p><p>Ela cora com o elogio, sentindo as suas bochechas se aquecerem, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater acelerado como se quisesse sair de seu peito.</p><p>Allan sorri e fala:</p><p>- Vamos comprar algumas técnicas de TM. Eu tenho em mente um golpe que devia aprender.</p><p>Sorrindo, abanando as suas caudas, ela o segue, sendo que por onde passava Fubuki era sensação, já que era raro eles verem pokémons de Alola, uma vez que esse arquipélago era consideravelmente isolado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Em busca do titulo de Mestre Pokémon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Após várias batalhas, Allan chega a final.</p><p>Então...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Algumas semanas depois, após batalhas intensas havia chegado a final da Liga Pokémon.</p><p>Allan já havia usado a maioria dos seus pokémons e quase todos estavam finalizados, sendo que somente sobrou dois e um deles estava na arena, enquanto que o seu oponente tinha um em campo e mais dois em perfeitas condições, pois não havia usado eles na batalha até aquele instante. O seu adversário se chamava Neo Saiba "Digimon" e Allan estava curioso sobre o apelido "Digimon".</p><p>Então, ocorre um nocaute duplo entre o seu pokémon e o de Neo Saiba, após ambos se golpearem ao mesmo tempo. Ou seja, havia sido um duplo KO.</p><p>- Ambos os pokémons estão inconscientes. Foi um duplo KO. Que pokémons eles irão usar agora? Neo Saiba "Digimon" tem dois pokémons em perfeitas condições e Allan, possuí apenas um em perfeita condições!</p><p>- Eu deixei os dois mais poderosos para o final.</p><p>- Saiba que esse pokémon é um dos mais poderosos do meu time. – Allan fala determinado.</p><p>- Mas, é apenas um, enquanto que eu tenho dois – ele pega a pokeball e gira o dispositivo para depois lança-la exclamando – Saia Haxorus!</p><p>O pokémon do tipo dragão sai da pokéball e ruge irado para Allan que sorri, sendo que Neo Saiba pergunta incrédulo:</p><p>- Por que está rindo, idiota?</p><p>- Você não podia ter dado melhor oponente para essa minha pokémon. Quer dizer, melhor oponente para ela – ele pega a pokéball novo modelo tranquilo, pois sabia que a sua pokémon era imune a golpes tipo dragão, sendo que o tipo fada originário de Alola era pouco conhecido – Vá, Fubuki-chan!</p><p>Então, a ninetales de Alola sai da pokéball pousando com graça e elegância no chão, enquanto olhava para o pokémon dragão que ruge para ela que não ficou intimidada, enquanto sentava com graça e elegância no meio da arena enrolando as suas caudas em torno de si.</p><p>Neo Saiba fala com um sorriso de canto:</p><p>- Entendo... É por ela ser de gelo, pelo visto. Mas, saiba que apesar de ser gelo, ela não é imune aos golpes do Haxorus. Ele é uma das estrelas do meu time! Eu deixei os mais poderosos para o final.</p><p>Então, Fubuki faz uma veia saltar na testa de Neo Saiba que estava irritado, enquanto Haxorus rosnava de ira, pois ela bocejava pondo a pata em frente a boca como se estivesse entediada e fingia até dormir.</p><p>O narrador exclama:</p><p>- Allan liberou a sua Ninetales de Alola no campo! Veremos como o Haxorus se sairá contra essa ninetales. – o narrador fala animado, sendo que as mulheres na arena suspiravam ao ver a Ninetales, achando ela linda e elegante.</p><p>- Vejo que a sua pokémon está provocando quem não deve provocar. Veremos como essa desgraçada se saí contra o melhor golpe do meu Haxorus!</p><p>- Como ousa chama-la de desgraçada? – Allan torce os punhos ficando irado, pois ninguém ofendia a sua Fubuki sem se entender com ele, depois.</p><p>Fubuki, que compreendia xingamentos humanos rosna irada.</p><p>- Haxorus, use Draco meteor! - Neo Saiba "Digimon" ordena ao seu pokémon.</p><p>- Haxorus usará um dos seus golpes mais poderosos! O que o treinador Allan irá fazer? – o narrador pergunta com a plateia assistindo com animação as lutas que também eram transmitidas pela televisão, enquanto ele narrava.</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, receba o golpe. – Allan fala sorrindo.</p><p>A ninetales confirma e continua na arena, enquanto bocejava como se fosse algo trivial fazendo o oponente de seu mestre ficar irado, assim como o pokémon que bufa irritado.</p><p>- Você é doido e a sua pokémon é mais doida ainda por segui-lo! Se vocês desejam tanto receber o golpe, que seja feita a vontade de ambos! Haxorus!</p><p>Rugindo, o pokémon dragão concentra o seu poder e invoca no ar vários meteoros que caem em direção a Ninetales que sequer se digna a olhá-los, enquanto continuava bocejando, colocando a pata na boca, fazendo o dragão e o mestre dele ficarem irados.</p><p>- Inacreditável! O treinador mandou a sua pokémon receber o golpe Draco Meteor em cheio!</p><p>O narrador exclama, sendo que sabia que pokémons do tipo fada eram imunes a golpes tipo dragão e que o Draco meteor nada poderia fazer contra a ninetales no campo.</p><p>Claro que o narrador não podia comentar algo assim, pois seria dar informação aos treinadores. Só era permitido tais comentários na última batalha, quando o último pokémon de um treinador era finalizado, encerrando assim a disputa.</p><p>O ataque cai sobre ela com todos vendo que surgia uma espécie de camada fina roseada translúcida em volta dela frente ao ataque, para depois perceberem que os meteoros eram anulados, sumariamente, sem fazer qualquer dano a ela, deixando Haxorus e seu mestre estarrecidos.</p><p>Aquela espécie de camada fina surgia automaticamente, sendo assim com pokémons que eram imunes a determinados tipos de golpes em virtude de sua habilidade ou imunidade a determinado tipo de ataque.</p><p>Essa espécie de camada fina anulava os ataques do tipo dragão, já que a Ninetales era do tipo fada, além de ser do tipo gelo. Os pokémons do tipo fada eram imunes a ataques do tipo Dragão.</p><p>O aspecto e característica dessa "camada", por assim dizer, variava de acordo com o elemento do pokémon. Aqueles que possuíam o tipo fada, a névoa possuía uma coloração roseada e assim por diante.</p><p>- Mas, como...</p><p>- Onde está a nossa educação, Fubuki-chan? – ele pergunta fingindo estar chateado com a pokémon se divertindo – Precisamos dar as boas vindas ao Haxorus. O que acha de um belo Moonblast?</p><p>- Ela tem o Moonblast?! Haxorus, desvie! – ele fica extremamente preocupado ao perceber que ela tinha um golpe do tipo fada que era efetivo, dando dano duplicado ao seu pokémon, caso ele fosse atingido.</p><p>Fubuki consente e concentra os seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma lua brilhante atrás dela com a luz intensa irradiando para ela, para depois lançar uma esfera luminosa roseada contra o dragão que tenta se esquivar, mas não consegue, sendo atingido pelo golpe, acabando por ser jogado para trás pela explosão roseada, para em seguida cair inconsciente no chão por ter sido finalizado, pois além do golpe ser super efetivo ela o lançou como critico em virtude do amor que sentia por Allan.</p><p>- Incrível! Não aconteceu nada com a Ninetales, que por sua vez usou o golpe Moonblast, atingindo o Haxorus, o finalizando, dando um KO. Qual será o último pokémon do treinador Neo Saiba "Digimon"?</p><p>- Você vai pagar por isso. Você e a sua ninetales. Agora, vocês vão enfrentar o meu segundo pokémon mais forte. – Neo Saiba "Digimon" pega uma pokeball, girando o dispositivo para depois lançar – Vá, Steelix!</p><p>Ele libera um pokémon enorme, sendo que o seu corpo era feito de metal, tendo um corpo semelhante a uma serpente e que ruge para a ninetales que exibe determinação em seu olhar e postura sem se intimidar, embora soubesse que estava em desvantagem, pois golpes do tipo metal eram super efetivos contra ela e não obstante, o corpo do seu adversário era todo de metal.</p><p>Além disso, técnicas de gelo tinham pouco efeito sobre o metal, assim como golpes do tipo fada.</p><p>De fato, para Fubuki, não podia existir pior inimigo e Allan também era ciente disso.</p><p>Afinal, qualquer golpe do tipo metal era super efetivo contra ela, dando dano quadruplicado.</p><p>Portanto, se tomasse um golpe do tipo metal havia uma grande chance de ser finalizada, apesar de que em termos de velocidade, Fubuki possuía uma velocidade acima de Steelix que era mais lento em proporção a uma Ninetales de Alola.</p><p>Além disso, ele era ciente que em vários momentos milagres aconteciam como ela não caindo inconsciente ao sofrer um golpe super efetivo, ficando com um ponto de energia como se tivesse a técnica Sturdy, sendo que essa não era a habilidade dela, além de se curar da paralisia e outras condições anômalas, tendo um aumento em alguns momentos em sua esquiva, além de ser capaz de dar críticos mais facilmente.</p><p>Allan desconfiava que tais acontecimentos com os seus pokémons, eram em virtude do poder do amor com tais habilidades surgindo pelo forte vinculo e amor do pokémon para com o seu treinador e que ainda não eram sequer reconhecidas, pois não havia muitos estudos sobre o poder desses vínculos pelo amor.</p><p>Mesmo assim, seria uma batalha difícil para Fubuki.</p><p>Afinal, não havia somente os golpes. O corpo do oponente era todo de metal e se lastimava por Incineroar e outro pokémon dele do tipo Fighting, estavam finalizados, pois golpes do tipo fogo e Fighting seriam efetivos contra Steelix.</p><p>Portanto, eles seriam os oponentes ideais para Steelix.</p><p>- Droga!</p><p>Allan sabia que se a forçasse a lutar, Fubuki sairia demasiadamente machucada por causa da clara desvantagem, tanto em um elemento efetivo contra ela, quanto ao fato dos golpes de gelo e de fada serem pouco efetivos contra o metal. Além disso, havia o corpo de metal de Steelix que proporcionaria dano adicional de contato, caso ela fosse atingida diretamente.</p><p>Ele encosta com a mão na pokeball novo modelo para chama-la, pois não suportaria vê-la sendo atacada brutalmente, sofrendo danos que seriam demasiadamente severos. Ele já ficava angustiado quando ela se feria um pouco. Na verdade, era sempre uma batalha pessoal enviá-la no campo de batalha. Muitas vezes tinha que lutar contra o desejo de tirar ela o quanto antes ou quando se obrigava a coloca-la para batalhar e naquele instante, algo o impelia a chama-la para a pokeball.</p><p>Como se soubesse o que o seu mestre iria fazer, Fubuki olha para ele com um olhar do tipo "Nem ouse fazer isso".</p><p>A ninetales viu o quadro de pokémons, notando que era a última que restou. Se ele a chamasse, ele perderia automaticamente, sendo que aquela era a última batalha. Se Allan vencesse, seria consagrado Mestre pokémon realizando assim o seu sonho e ela garantiria que isso iria ocorrer, não importando se tivesse que enfrentar um tipo que era super efetivo contra ela com a ninetales tendo plena noção que não podia permitir que levasse qualquer golpe do tipo metal.</p><p>- Entendo... – Allan fala em um suspiro, retirando a mão de cima da pokéball de Fubuki.</p><p>- Steelix, use Stone Edge!</p><p>- Fubuki-chan, esquive!</p><p>O pokémon se concentra e surgem pedras afiadas embaixo de Fubuki que consegue desviar saltando para o ar, sendo que Neo Saiba "Digimon" ordena, enquanto a pokémon voltava ao chão da arena:</p><p>- Use Iron tail!</p><p>O pokémon se concentra e avança em Fubuki com a cauda de metal.</p><p>- Esquive e use Blizzard!</p><p>Determina, ela consegue se esquivar saltando para o ar, pois a sua velocidade era maior que a do Steelix que era lento, perdendo velocidade ao evoluir. Como ônix, ele tinha uma velocidade bem maior, sendo um dos pokémons do tipo pedra mais ágil que existia em sua forma de Ônix.</p><p>Após desviar, ela concentra o seu poder ainda no ar, liberando uma nevasca de gelo contra o steelix.</p><p>O narrador exclama:</p><p>- Neo Saiba "Digimon" iniciou com um ataque de pedra com a Ninetales se esquivando a tempo, para depois ordenar um ataque de metal com o treinador Allan ordenando que ela se esquivasse e usasse um ataque de gelo no pokémon enorme!</p><p>Steelix abana a cabeça para os lados para depois rugir, sofrendo um pouco de dano do golpe.</p><p>- Steelix, use Iron tail de novo!</p><p>O Pokémon concentra o seu poder na cauda, avançando contra a Ninetales.</p><p>- Fubuki, esquive e use Blizzard!</p><p>A pokémon consegue desviar e no ar concentra o seu poder.</p><p>- Use Iron Tail!</p><p>Neo Saiba ordena o ataque em vez de mandar ele se esquivar e depois atacar, pois se Steelix tentasse desviar perderia o momento do golpe de sua oponente para ataca-la, sendo que ela havia saltado para o ar.</p><p>Portanto, como ela ainda se encontrava no ar, a ninetales estava vulnerável ao ataque.</p><p>Foi proposital o fato de ter mandado o seu Steelix usar Iron tail para fazer a Ninetales saltar para o ar de novo, deixando-a vulnerável por não conseguir se deslocar no ar, sorrindo malignamente ao ver que o seu plano seguiu como o planejado.</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! – Allan exclama desesperado, pois era um golpe tipo metal e a sua pokémon, como havia saltado para o alto para escapar do Iron tail, anterior, não tinha como se esquivar., novamente</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki acaba...</p><p>Allan fica...</p><p>Neo Saiba e Steelix se encontram...</p><p>Fubuki decide...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Notas adicionais</strong>
</p><p>Yo!</p><p>O motivo de eu colocar Neo Saiba, um personagem de Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 nesta fanfiction, sendo que colocarei em outras, é porque esse personagem foi um bastardo cruel e que para agravar, depois que se juntou ao herói, não teve que pagar pelos crimes e atrocidades que cometeu estando plenamente ciente do mal que praticava matando inocentes, assim como os ferindo. Eu vou colocar ele apenas para ferrá-lo.</p><p>Tipo, ele tinha um Greymon que evoluiu para um Metal Greymon. Fiel a ele e que o defendia. Agora, perguntem como ele retribui essa lealdade. Simplesmente, ele matou o Metal Greymon com um feixe de energia. Sim. Ele matou o Digimon que era leal a ele. Não obstante, fez outras atrocidades e maldades com inúmeros inocentes, estando plenamente ciente dos seus atos.</p><p>No final ele é perdoado como em um passe de mágica, sendo algo que me revoltou, após tanto mal que ele causou e que por ter passado a agir junto do herói teve o perdão automático. Eu me revoltei. Após tudo o que ele fez? Após matar Metal Greymon? Depois de tanta crueldade e vilania, ele é perdoado? Não. Eu simplesmente não concordo com um perdão assim. É no mínimo revoltante.</p><p>É como dar uma mensagem do tipo "você pode aprontar o que quiser, assim como fazer as atrocidades e maldades que desejar. Basta no final você se juntar aos heróis. Pronto, está perdoado e não tem que resgatar e/ou pagar pelo mal que fez."</p><p>O único personagem de Digimon que foi um bastardo e que perdoei foi o Ken, de Digimon Zero Two. Tanto pelo passado dele, demonstrando o que aconteceu e que foi o irmão cruel dele e os pais que deturparam o coração bondoso e gentil de uma criança, assim como pelo fato que ele nunca se perdoou pelos atos que cometeu como Imperador Digimon e que ao contrário de Neo Saiba, que sabia que os Digimons eram seres vivos, Ken pensava que o Digimundo era um jogo e que não passava de dados em seu computador. Ao descobrir a verdade ficou arrasado e passou a lutar arduamente para resgatar todo o mal que fez.</p><p>Não obstante, Ken perdeu o seu parceiro por sua culpa e chorou muito pela morte dele, ficando devastado tanto emocionantemente quanto psicologicamente, juntamente com os seus atos para com seres vivos ao descobrir que digimons não eram dados em seu computador.<br/>Já, Neo Saiba, matava os seus próprios digimons sem sentir pena. Por isso, ao contrário de Ken, não consigo perdoar Neo Saiba e queria ter visto ele pagar pelos seus crimes e não ser perdoado como "mágica", como se o simples fato de ter mudado de lado já apagava a sua culpa e ele sequer sente remorso pelo que fez.</p><p>Bem, eu só queria explicar porque coloquei esse personagem de Digimon, uma versão dele nessa fanfiction e que não tem nada a ver com a discussão sobre quem é melhor, pokémon ou Digimon. Nem tem como comparar. São histórias distintas.</p><p>Eu adoro ambos. Claro que só gosto de Digimon até o Tamers. Para mim, Digimon e Pokémon são muito bons.</p><p>Foi mal, me entusiasmei. ^ ^"</p><p>Tenham uma boa leitura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 10 - Pacto secreto</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fubuki mira o chão e lança o seu Ice beam, usando o golpe para subir ainda mais, escapando assim da cauda de Steelix que acaba atingindo o pilar de gelo, acabando por sentir algum dano.</p><p>A ninetales pousa com graça em uma das pedras que surgiu na arena pelo golpe anterior de seu oponente ao conseguir pousar, girando o seu corpo, sendo que em seguida estende as caudas debaixo de si, aumentando assim a resistência do ar e consequentemente, diminuindo um pouco a sua velocidade de descida para que não se machucasse ao pousar com as patas em cima das pedras do Stone Edge.</p><p>- Como?! Mas, ele não ordenou nada! – Neo Saiba exclama com incredulidade.</p><p>- Incrível! A pokémon usou o ataque Icebeam para impulsionar o seu corpo para cima, escapando assim do ataque do Steelix, sendo que usou por si mesma sem ordens de seu treinador, além de usar as suas caudas abertas para aumentar a resistência do ar para não pousar com violência nos rochedos! Isso é raro! Aliais, formos surpreendidos a todo o momento pelos atos e capacidade dos pokémons do treinador Allan.</p><p>Neo Saiba "Digimon" e Steelix estão surpresos e Allan exclama, decidindo aproveitar a surpresa:</p><p>- Use Blizzard!</p><p>Ela se concentra e usa novamente o seu golpe, atingindo Steelix que recebe um pouco de dano e mexe a cabeça para os lados para depois urrar com fúria para a Ninetales.</p><p>- Steelix, use Sandstorm e depois Dig!</p><p>O pokémon consente e concentra seus poderes, invocando uma tempestade de areia violenta no campo, provocando danos em Fubuki, além de reduzir drasticamente a sua visão devido a violência da tempestade.</p><p>Depois de invocar a tempestade, ele entra no chão com ela conseguindo ver apenas um vulto e depois o rápido tremor no solo quando ele entra debaixo do solo.</p><p>Fubuki se concentra para tentar sentir qualquer som ou tremor abaixo de si, instantes antes do pokémon subir a superfície para ataca-la. Pelo menos, ela esperava ser capaz de identificar quaisquer sons ou tremor, antes que ele subisse para a superfície, apesar do barulho do vento da tempestade de areia prejudicar a audição da mesma, a impedindo de poder ouvir nitidamente outros sons.</p><p>- Quando ele surgir esquive e use Blizzard!</p><p>Após alguns minutos, ela sente algo e salta, conseguindo assim se esquivar, enquanto concentrava o seu poder para depois usar Blizzard, gerando uma forte tempestade de neve que provoca danos em Steelix que ruge irado, enquanto que a Ninetales sofria danos pelo golpe Sandstorm estar ativo no campo, envolvendo o mesmo em uma forte tempestade de areia que prejudicava a visão de Fubuki, não permitindo que ela visse com nitidez o seu oponente.</p><p>- Incrível! Ela conseguiu se esquivar do golpe e usou em seguida o seu golpe Blizzard, atingindo o seu oponente.</p><p>Neo Saiba "Digimon" cerra os dentes e exclama:</p><p>- Desgraçada! Steelix, use Dig!</p><p>O enorme pokémon torna a entrar embaixo do solo e dessa vez, Fubuki estava ciente que estava em contato com o solo e que por isso, teria alguns segundos a menos para detectar a subida dele a superfície para ataca-la.</p><p>Além disso, era plenamente ciente que a sua capacidade visual diminuiu bastante e mesmo que a sua velocidade fosse maior que a do Steelix, era difícil se esquivar quando não podia ver com exatidão o adversário.</p><p>- Esquive e use Blizzard!</p><p>Ela consente e após alguns minutos expectantes ao público, aos treinadores e a pokémon, ele sobe abruptamente para a superfície, sendo que Fubuki se esquiva tarde demais, acabando por receber dano quando a enorme cabeça dele se chocou contra o seu corpo a atirando para o alto com ela lutando para enxergar o seu oponente.</p><p>Aproveitando que ela estava no ar, Neo Saiba ordena:</p><p>- Finalize com o Iron Tail!</p><p>- Fubuki-chan!</p><p>Ela tenta usar a mesma técnica de antes para subir ao mirar o Ice Beam no chão, porém não conseguia ver onde era o chão e mira errado. Além de não conseguir se esquivar, não conseguia ver com exatidão o ataque por causa da tempestade, acabando por ser atingida pela cauda do pokémon.</p><p>A força da caudada faz ela ser atirada com violência contra a parede do outro lado da arena, fazendo-a ganir, quando caí com intrépido no chão.</p><p>- Steelix convoca uma violenta tempestade de areia no campo. A Ninetales foi atingida pelo Dig, recebendo dano para depois ser atingida pelo Iron Tail de Steelix, acertando-a novamente, fazendo ela ser arremessada contra uma parede e consequentemente, fazendo-a cair no solo! Será o fim da Ninetales?</p><p>Então, ela surpreende a todos quando fica de pé e Allan nota que ela só tem um ponto de energia. O corpo dela tremia pela dor, mas ela estava de pé, rosnando com fúria contra o Steelix que estava estarrecido, assim como o seu treinador, enquanto Fubuki gerenciava os danos que recebia da forte tempestade de areia no campo.</p><p>Afinal, ao ver de Neo Saiba, ela deveria ter sido finalizada pelo golpe do tipo metal e que provocava um grande dano por si mesmo.</p><p>Sem conseguir se segurar mais, Allan pega a Pokeball novo modelo e exclama:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! Volte!</p><p>Ele tentava fazer a Ninetales voltar, mas ela se recusava, pois era a final e se ele vencesse, se tornaria Mestre pokémon.</p><p>Portanto, ao ver dela, ela não podia perder.</p><p>Fubuki havia olhado para o monitor antes, assim que saiu para a arena e percebeu pelo mesmo que era a única pokémon restante dele e se ela aceitasse voltar para a pokéball, ele perderia automaticamente por ser um sinal de que ele desistia da batalha e Fubuki não permitiria que Allan desistisse.</p><p>Afinal, ela havia jurado a si mesmo, assim como os outros pokémons juraram juntos que iriam dar o titulo de Mestre Pokémon a Allan, não importando o que tivessem que fazer, assim como os ferimentos que sofressem. Eles iriam se erguer e continuariam a lutar até ficarem inconscientes e naquele momento ela estava consciente, enquanto gerenciava as fortes dores que sentia em seu corpo com ela procurando focar a sua mente em derrubar o pokémon enorme na sua frente e iria continuar atacando ele até derrubá-lo. Ela faria tudo o que pudesse para dar a vitória a Allan. Era isso que ela e os outros prometeram entre si, assim que as batalhas pelo título de Mestre Pokémon começaram. Foi um pacto firmando pelos pokémons de Allan. Um pacto que nenhum deles quebraria.</p><p>- A Ninetales não foi finalizada, milagrosamente. Ela está de pé, sendo visíveis os danos dela, sendo que Steelix também está com danos por ter sido atingido mais de uma vez pelo Blizzard! O treinador Allan quer chamar a sua pokémon, mas ela se recusa a entrar na pokéball e persiste na batalha! – o narrador exclamava surpreso.</p><p>Surpreendendo todos, ela usa Blizzard contra o Steelix o atingindo, fazendo-o gemer de dor, sofrendo novamente dano, fazendo ele sacudir a enorme cabeça para os lados, enquanto que a Ninetales recebia novamente o dano pela tempestade de areia ainda em vigor no campo.</p><p>- Ela ainda tinha forças para usar Blizzard, usando o golpe sem ordens do treinador, surpreendendo Steelix e o mestre dele fazendo o pokémon sofrer novos danos! – o narrador exclama.</p><p>- Use Iron Tail! A finalize dessa vez!</p><p>Steelix ruge e concentra o seu poder na cauda que parecia brilhar de forma metálica para depois brandi-la como um chicote contra a Ninetales.</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! Volte!</p><p>Ele tenta chama-la e ela recusa, enquanto conseguia se esquivar do golpe ao vê-lo parcamente dentre a tempestade de areia, para depois usar Blizzard com a forte nevasca atingindo o pokémon enorme que ruge pelos danos que sofre com o golpe, sendo que ela avança contra ele, pulando para a sua testa, para depois usar Blizzard na cabeça dele novamente, fazendo-o rugir em um misto de ira e dor com Fubuki lidando com os danos da tempestade de areia em seu corpo já fustigado.</p><p>- A Ninetales continuado negando a ordem do treinador para voltar para a pokéball e como ela está na arena e consciente, a batalha continua! A Ninetales conseguiu se esquivar do Iron Tail de Steelix, sendo que em seguida usa Blizzard e depois o mesmo ataque novamente por si mesmo!</p><p>- Tire-a de sua cabeça! – Neo Saiba "Digimon" exclamava para o seu pokémon.</p><p>Ele consegue sacudir a cabeça e lança ela contra a parede da arena com Fubuki conseguindo girar o corpo, usando as patas contra a parede para depois descer ao solo, sendo que ao pousar no solo seu corpo ameaça tombar para o lado com ela usando as suas caudas para se manter de pé.</p><p>Em virtude da batalha acirrada ela sequer conseguia sentir plenamente as fortes dores que a acometiam. Ela era ferrenha e a sua mente estava apenas focada no pokémon enorme a sua frente. A forte determinação e o fato de ser orgulhosa, juntamente com o pacto firmado entre ela e os outros pokémons, assim como o amor que sentia por Allan, a fazia se erguer, assim como ignorar a ordem para retornar. Em seus olhos havia somente a vitória e faria de tudo para derrubar o seu oponente, ignorando novamente o dano provocado pela tempestade de areia em seu corpo já debilitado.</p><p>Ela mostra a sua determinação mostrando as suas presas e rosnando com violência contra o Steelix, enquanto as suas caudas se agitavam, apesar do seu corpo estar fustigado, sendo que o corpo do pokémon enorme também exibia danos. Claro que os danos em Fubuki eram piores e qualquer outro pokémon que estivesse na situação dela, já teria ficado inconsciente.</p><p>A plateia não se animava mais. Só alguns ainda sentiam alguma animação, pois a maioria estava em choque com os estragos em ambos os pokémons, principalmente em Fubuki e que somente a férrea determinação da Ninetales e o seu amor por Allan a mantinha em pé.</p><p>Fubuki sentia que as pernas iriam ceder, pois o salto dela ao chão exigiu muito dela, com ela continuando a ignorar a ordem de voltar para a pokeball novo modelo, enquanto que o golpe Sandstorm estava começando a enfraquecer, gradativamente, até desaparecer do campo de batalha.</p><p>Ela podia sentir o desespero na voz de Allan, porém isso não a fazia ceder. Inclusive, a voz dele começava a ressoar, ficando cada vez mais distante ao ponto de se tornar apenas um murmúrio quase que inaudível e isso era em virtude dela focar a sua mente na batalha, decidindo ignorar tudo em volta dela, inclusive as dores lacerantes em seu corpo.</p><p>Neo Saiba está estarrecido com o olhar da pokémon. Um olhar de pura fúria e ódio. Um olhar tão intenso que fez ele recuar um passo, sendo que Steelix inconscientemente recua. Os olhos dela eram perturbadores. Demasiadamente perturbadores. Havia somente o ódio e fúria, além do claro desejo de destroça-los. Não era um olhar que qualquer um veria em um pokémon, enquanto que ele se perguntava se ela estava de fato consciente ou se estava inconsciente e apenas a férrea determinação dela a fazia se erguer e lutar.</p><p>Neo Saiba sentia que suava frio, enquanto lutava para controlar o tremor incontrolável em seu corpo, assim como o forte medo. O fato dela ter aqueles olhos e o corpo tão ferido a tornava assustadora. Ela era como uma montanha intransponível e os rosnados de ira dela direcionados a ele e seu pokémon apenas intensificava o forte medo que o tomava.</p><p>Steelix sentia o mesmo que o seu mestre e estava apavorado. O seu corpo tremia e se dependesse dele, ele já teria se refugiado na sua pokéball.</p><p>Allan grita desesperado, pois estava agoniado pelo estado debilitado dela e viu um olhar que nunca viu nela, sendo que tal olhar o desesperou. Ele podia sentir que ela estava gravemente ferida e que mesmo assim se erguia para lutar. Allan não suportava vê-la nesse estado, sendo que ela nunca chegou a ficar tão ferida em uma batalha. Aliais, nenhum de seus outros pokémons haviam ficado naquele estado, sendo que ele continuava tentando fazê-la voltar, mas ela por si mesma bloqueava o feixe vermelho da pokéball:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! Volte! Por favor!</p><p>Enquanto Fubuki havia ficado surda aos pedidos suplicantes de seu treinador para ela retornar à pokeball, ela já havia planejado uma forma de vencer a luta e assim dar o título que Allan tanto almejava e que ela e os outros pokémons prometeram realizar ao firmarem um pacto secreto entre eles.</p><p>Se refazendo, Neo Saiba exclama, buscando coragem em algum lugar dentro dele, ficando surpreso por encontrar alguma:</p><p>- Steelix, use Dig!</p><p>O pokémon demora um pouco para cumprir com a ordem dada pelo seu mestre devido ao forte medo que o tomava, até que o seu mestre ordena pela segunda vez, fazendo ele reagir.</p><p>Porém, essa demora em atender a ordem era tudo o que Fubuki precisava, pois ao contrário do pokémon enorme que estivera paralisado por alguns minutos, ela não e antes que ele conseguisse entrar na terra, ela consegue se aproximar o suficiente para por o seu plano em prática.</p><p>"<em>Não vou permitir que use esse golpe novamente!"</em></p><p>Fubuki exclama em pensamento com determinação, sendo que as ondas de dor haviam sido bloqueadas pela adrenalina em seu corpo que boqueou temporariamente os receptores de dor em seu cérebro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. O plano de Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A batalha de Fubuki contra o Steelix continua e ela decide por o seu plano em prática...</p><p>Allan fica irado, quando...</p><p>Fubuki descobre que...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ela concentra os seus poderes e usa Ice beam nos olhos do Steelix, fazendo o pokémon enorme rugir de dor pelo ataque de gelo concentrado em seus olhos que o cegou, temporariamente, enquanto se se debatia desesperado entre as paredes da arena.</p><p>Então, a Ninetales corre até ele com a adrenalina amortecendo os centros de dor de seu cérebro, fazendo com que as ondas de dor fossem bloqueadas momentaneamente.</p><p>Ao se aproximar, Fubuki conseguiu saltar em direção as mandíbulas abertas dele pelos seus rugidos de raiva e dor, sendo que vira o seu corpo no ar e usa Icebeam contra uma parede aumentando assim a sua velocidade, enquanto avançava contras as mandíbulas abertas do pokémon encolhendo o seu corpo e cauda ao curvar o seu corpo, enrolando as suas caudas em si mesma, se tornando assim uma espécie de bola felpuda que entra dentro das mandíbulas do pokémon que era um steelix maior que o usual, sendo que se ajeitou para ficar com o focinho para fora da garganta do mesmo, permitindo assim que respirasse, mas o seu oponente não.</p><p>Ela fez isso para obrigar o Mestre de Steelix a chamar o pokémon para a pokeball, sendo que ao fazer isso, ele iria perder automaticamente com a vitória sendo dada a Allan. Esse era o seu plano, já que sabia que não conseguiria derrubar o pokémon apenas usando os seus golpes e como ela previu, Steelix não conseguia respirar, além do fato das mandíbulas estarem parcialmente abertas com ele não conseguindo fechá-las por causa corpo da Ninetales, enquanto que o corpo dela bloqueava a entrada e saída de ar do pokémon imenso.</p><p>O mesmo começa a asfixiar enquanto agonizava, sendo que tentou inúmeras vezes expulsar a ninetales, não conseguindo ter qualquer êxito com ele se contorcendo em plena agonia, enquanto o narrador exclamava desesperado:</p><p>- A ninetales deteve o Dig usando Ice beam, cegando-o temporariamente, além de dar um pequeno dano. Depois ela saltou aproveitando as mandíbulas dele abertas, sendo que é um steelix maior que o usual, usando em seguida o Icebeam como impulso e agora Steelix está asfixiando! Treinador Neo Saiba "Digimon", por favor, o chame para a pokeball!</p><p>Mas, Neo Saiba "Digimon" não dá o mínimo sinal que faria isso e exclama para o seu pokémon:</p><p>- Tussa! Force! Faça o que for preciso para tirar ela de sua garganta!</p><p>Allan exclama revoltado:</p><p>- Ele está asfixiando! Vai acabar morrendo! Eu não consigo fazê-la voltar, pois o corpo do seu pokémon impede o feixe da pokéball! Só você pode salvá-lo!</p><p>- Cale-se! Foi a sua pokémon que causou isso! Pensa que eu não percebi o plano dessa bastarda? Ela fez isso para fazer com que eu chamasse Steelix, perdendo assim o título! Devo falar que a sua pokémon foi uma idiota por pensar isso e se ela morrer por causa disso, melhor para mim!</p><p>- Morrer? – Allan pergunta estarrecido.</p><p>- Além de ser do tipo gelo, ela é fada, sendo que o tipo metal é super efetivo contra fada, além do veneno, como você deve saber em decorrência de sua reação ao ver o meu Steelix pela primeira vez. O que acha que um corpo todo de metal pode fazer contra o corpo de um do tipo fada, lembrando que ela tem danos intensos por causa da batalha? Resta saber qual dos dois vai ceder primeiro. O meu Steelix ou a sua Ninetales! Além disso, ele foi o culpado por isso! Senão tivesse feito tanto escândalo, este desnecessário, apenas por causa dos seus olhos terem sido congelados momentaneamente, ela não teria encontrado uma brecha para entrar em suas mandíbulas. Ele foi o único culpado e que agora arque com o seu erro!</p><p>Muitos que viam isso estavam chocados, sendo que o juiz estava estarrecido, para depois as pessoas ralharem com Neo Saiba, pois viam que Allan tentava fazer a sua ninetales entrar na pokéball, sendo que o feixe da pokéball era bloqueado pelo corpo de metal dele, já que o pokémon tinha um mestre e consequentemente uma pokéball que bloqueava esse feixe.</p><p>As pessoas começaram a pedir desesperadamente para ele chamar o pokémon, sendo que o narrador e o juiz também pediam.</p><p>Fubuki era ferrenha e ignora as fortes dores em seu corpo que chegavam ao ponto de serem lacerantes e se mantém firmemente presa na boca do Steelix, aguentando, enquanto ele se chocava contra o solo, sendo que os sons dos choques do corpo enorme dele contra o solo e sons abafados, além dela ter que gerenciar as dores lacerantes que a tomavam, fizeram com que ela não ouvisse o que treinador dele disse, enquanto estranhava o fato dele não ter chamado o pokémon para a pokéball.</p><p>Fubuki sentiu que as dores aumentaram exponencialmente, pois o seu corpo já fustigado e consideravelmente ferido, sofria a pressão das mandíbulas possantes de Steelix que havia decidido tentar engolir ela e para isso, forçava a deglutição, além de tentar mata-la com a pressão de suas mandíbulas contra o corpo debilitado da Ninetales.</p><p>Desesperado, Allan tenta chama-la com todos vendo que ele tentava, mas o juiz falava:</p><p>- O feixe da pokéball de Ninetales está sendo bloqueado pelo corpo do Steelix, pois ela está dentro da boca dele! Treinador Neo Saiba "Digimon"! Por favor, chame o Steelix para a pokeball! É o único que consegue recolher o seu pokémon! Por favor, o recolha agora antes que ele morra! Os sinais vitais dele estão caindo! Por favor! Reverta a sua decisão! Isso é cruel demais.</p><p>Ao ouvir tal comentário do narrador da batalha, Fubuki começa a lutar para sair, ficando desesperada ao notar que estava tão entalada que seus esforços eram inúteis. Mesmo assim, ela lutava para tentar sair da boca dele ao perceber que contrária a sua ideia, o treinador dele não chamaria o seu pokémon para a pokéball e começa a ficar desesperada para sair.</p><p>Afinal, ela não queria a sua vitória a custa da vida dele. Não desejava isso e agora queria sair para salvá-lo, começando a chorar ao perceber que estava de fato entalada e que o movimento de deglutição desesperada do Steelix somente agravou a situação, enquanto se culpava por ter tido aquela ideia, agora estúpida a seu ver, apesar de que não sabia que o treinador dele chegaria ao extremo de permitir a morte dele, apenas por não querer perder. Fubuki se xingava mentalmente por não ter analisado com plenitude o fato dos humanos odiarem os pokémons, pois havia tomado Allan como base, se culpando por não ter percebido o quanto o seu entendimento sobre o mundo era limitado.</p><p>Neo Saiba fala sem se alterar, vendo o sofrimento do seu pokémon como sendo culpa do mesmo, não dando o mínimo sinal de que iria chama-lo:</p><p>- Por que estão assim? Eles são apenas monstros que nós subjugamos pelas pokéballs e que após capturarmos eles, os usamos para o nosso bel prazer. Vocês não sentiram prazer ao vê-los lutarem nessa arena? Além disso, se lembrem de que esses mesmos monstros no passado, mataram seres humanos. São monstros e monstros não tem sentimentos como nós humanos. São meras bestas que devem ser escravizadas para fazer o que desejarmos. Graças as pokéballs nós temos a chance de nós vingarmos. Além disso, todos adoram ter o enorme poder deles sendo usado conforme o mestre deles deseja. Ver um ser tão poderoso subjugado a um simples humano que é fraco e patético perante a força e poder deles, não é maravilhoso? – ele pergunta o final sorrindo – Eu adoro ter esse poder subjugado a mim, assim como o direito de vida e morte sobre eles. Todos os mestres tem esse direito e sinceramente falando, não tenho o mínimo interesse em salvar esse monstro que sequer consegue expulsar algo tão insignificante de sua boca, lembrando que foi esse mesmo monstro que causou tudo isso.</p><p>As pessoas ficam chocadas com as palavras dele, pois de fato os monstros haviam matado humanos no passado e era sabido que eles eram incapazes de ter sentimentos como dos humanos por serem meras bestas. Era isso o que era ensinado e propagado. Inclusive, não compreendiam porque ao verem o sofrimento do pokémon na arena, chegaram a cogitar como um ser com sentimentos e que se não estivesse subjugado a uma pokéball, já os teria atacado.</p><p>O Steelix começa a arfar e todos notam que ele olha com súplica para o seu treinador em um pedido mudo para chama-lo, enquanto chorava.</p><p>Todos notam plenamente a súplica do pokémon e que o treinador não dava o mínimo sinal que iria chama-lo, sendo que havia deixado claro que não tomaria tal atitude. Muitos viam as lágrimas de desespero e agonia. As lágrimas de Steelix molharam a arena e as pessoas viam pelo telão ele chorando. A dor e sofrimento eram palpáveis. Eles também perceberam que Fubuki chorava e lutava para se libertar da boca dele. Era visível o fato de que ela estava tentando sair e não conseguia.</p><p>Essa visão fazia com que eles ficassem confusos, pois não eram atitudes esperadas de meras bestas.</p><p>- Não fale besteiras! – Allan exclama torcendo os punhos, fazendo todos olharem para ele com as câmeras se focando nele, enquanto mantinham o Steelix no canto da tela – Como ousa falar que eles não sentimentos? Que eles são meras bestas? Não fale besteira! Por amor eles fizeram os milagres que vimos nas lutas. Foi o amor que permitiu esses milagres que testemunhamos! Se eles não fossem capazes de amar, como seria possível ocorrer esses milagres e que foram feitos por amor? Afinal, somente o amor seria tão poderoso ao ponto de fazer surgir milagres. Essa é a prova que eles sentem tanto quanto nós, humanos. Por sentirem sentimentos como nós, humanos, ouvimos falar de selvagens salvando humanos. Se eles não tivessem sentimentos, por que há inúmeros relatos de pokémons selvagens salvando humanos em perigo? Se de fato eles atacam qualquer humano e que senão fosse uma pokéball nos atacariam, porque os selvagens não atacam os humanos? Se pensarmos assim é ilógico o fato de que a maioria esmagadora evita ferir humanos e que quando avançam em direção a um humano, eles estão focados no pokémon domesticado. É ele que eles atacam e quando um humano acaba ferido é porque estava próximo. Ele não era o alvo e se de fato no passado, pokémons matavam indiscriminadamente os humanos, por que não tivermos vilas inteiras obliteradas? Ou então, cidades destruídas antes do advento das pokéballs? Afinal, com o poder deles, eles poderiam facilmente obliterar vilas. Seria tão fácil... Inclusive, por que no passado havia pokémons que ficavam voluntariamente com os humanos e os protegiam de outros humanos, lembrando que as guerras entre humanos foram os que mais mataram humanos no passado? Devo lembra-los que mesmo após nós temos invadido os seus locais no passado, matando cruelmente os filhotes que eram incapazes de se defenderem, os pokémons somente atacavam um ou outro humano para se defenderem. Eles nunca destruíram uma vila ou foram exterminar um grupo imenso de humanos. Inclusive, mesmo com os humanos fazendo essas atrocidades, eles evitavam matar ou ferir um humano. Além disso, atualmente, quantos treinadores não entram diariamente em locais habitados por inúmeros pokémons e mesmo tendo pokémons consigo para proteção, porque não ouvimos relatos de inúmeras bestas como vocês os chamam, avançando contra os treinadores que inclusive saem ilesos desses locais. Não acham estranho que eles agem o contrário do que esperaríamos de bestas? Além disso, bestas não entendem a linguagem humana. Bestas atacariam indiscriminadamente. Bestas iriam erradicar qualquer vida em seu caminho. Agora, peguem o que eu falei e os relatos no passado, assim como o que acontece no presente e volto a perguntar para vocês. Eles são mesmo bestas? Eles são mesmo os monstros ou os monstros somos nós que usamos a alcunha de humanos e que após conseguimos captura-los, despejamos nosso ódio contra eles ao não criamos leis para protegê-los? Aqui, hoje, quem é o monstro e quem é a vítima? Olhem para eles! – ele exclama chorando de raiva enquanto apontava – Isso são atos de monstros?</p><p>Então, após falar isso, ele volta a tentar mirar o feixe na Fubuki, tentando desesperadamente recolhê-la, pois o título não importava para ele. Somente Fubuki importava para ele. Ele a amava e não suportaria perde-la. O sentimento de perder aquela que amava lhe sufocava, com ele chorando desesperado.</p><p>Allan sentia que se a perdesse, não conseguiria encontrar forças por si mesmo para continuar vivendo e se tentasse viver, apenas viveria debilmente tendo que lutar diariamente para lidar com a perda dela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Desespero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki tenta...</p><p>As pessoas, enfim...</p><p>Allan decide...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As palavras de Allan ecoavam na mente de todos, tanto os que estavam presentes, quanto os que viam pela tevê. As palavras dele ecoavam, sendo que começavam a ganhar forças gradativamente, enquanto calavam sumariamente os pensamentos das pessoas de que pokémons eram bestas sem sentimentos. As pessoas se recordavam dos relatos que apenas davam mais força as palavras dele e que inclusive ao se recordarem dos livros de história, perceberam pontos que antes muitos não haviam percebido.</p><p>De fato, os pokémons eram poderosos e um grupo poderia facilmente eliminar uma vila do passado ou eliminar multidões. Mesmo assim, não havia qualquer relato desse tipo e as mortes que eles citavam eram esporádicas e apenas de pequenos grupos, sendo que eram aqueles que entravam em territórios que antes pertenciam aos pokémons, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, muitos que estavam nesse grupo escapavam sem ferimentos com apenas alguns deles contendo ferimentos que podiam ser considerados leves ao considerarem o poder dos pokémons.</p><p>Inclusive, ninguém via pokémons perseguindo esses humanos e que de fato, a guerra entre os humanos, sim, dizimava vilas e cidades com humanos matando outros humanos.</p><p>Ademais, se recordavam do fato de que inúmeros treinadores entravam diariamente em locais com pokémons e saíam sem serem atacados, pois mesmo tendo alguns subjugados para proteção, eles não poderiam fazer frente aos vários pokémons que habitavam as matas, além dos relatos diários de pokémons selvagens que ajudavam por si mesmo humanos em perigo, salvando a vida de inúmeros humanos.</p><p>Tudo isso ia contra a visão de monstros e bestas que a literatura, filmes, seriados e diversos meios propagavam sobre monstros e bestas. Por mais que tentassem encaixar na óptica da besta perigosa aos humanos, eles não conseguiam encaixar mais os pokémons e as palavras de Allan ganhavam cada vez mais força, começando a "despertar" as pessoas por assim dizer, com elas passando a ver quem era o verdadeiro monstro naquela arena ao tirar gradativamente o véu que encobria a verdade.</p><p>Muitos voltaram a chorar e outros começavam a clamar pelo pokémon do tipo Metal, começando a gritarem com Neo Saiba "Digimon" para ele recolher o Steelix com o mesmo ficando surpreso com a mudança, sendo que a fala de Allan foi ignorada por ele, assim como o clamor público para recolher o seu pokémon.</p><p>Enquanto isso, pais abraçavam as crianças que choravam vendo a agonia dos dois pokémons, pessoas viravam o rosto enquanto choravam. Muitos que viam a teve estavam horrorizados. O estádio gritava para ele recolher Steelix. O juiz clamava para ele recolher o pokémon.</p><p>Em um determinado momento a multidão grita com o juiz que exclama, sendo que também ordenava que Neo Saiba "Digimon" recolhesse o seu pokémon, para depois ele se justificar:</p><p>- Não posso! As regras são claras. A batalha só termina com um inconsciente ou se o último é chamado para a pokeball! O Steelix ainda está consciente!</p><p>Então, todos voltam a gritar para o treinador Neo Saiba que os ignora, enquanto que Allan estava desesperado, vendo a agonia do Steelix e de Ninetales, sendo que ainda tentava atingi-la com o raio para fazê-la voltar a pokeball, ficando desesperado com o fato do corpo de Steelix bloquear o feixe.</p><p>A tela exibia os dois pokémons que choravam em desespero. Steelix, porque estava asfixiando e Fubuki por estar entalada não conseguindo mover o seu corpo por mais que tentasse, inclusive usando as suas caudas.</p><p>A ninetales continuava lutando desesperadamente para sair e essa luta era clara a todos e que ela não conseguia por estar entalada. Eles podiam sentir o desespero dela, enquanto lutava com todas as suas forças restantes para sair, não ajudando o fato de que estava consideravelmente enfraquecida, sofrendo ainda os danos da batalha e da pressão das mandíbulas de metal de Steelix. Mesmo assim, eles viam Fubuki lutar contra a dor e cansaço para sair de dentro da boca dele.</p><p>As lágrimas de Fubuki molharam a arena, junto com as do Steelix que urrava rouco, implorando por clemência, implorando por ajuda, sempre olhando para o seu mestre que apenas falava para ele retirar a pokémon e agora a ninetales implorava por ajuda.</p><p>Nas residências e nas ruas onde tinha telões, nos comércios, nas empresas, enfim, em todos os lugares, muitos estavam chocados e colados na teve, lutando para acreditar que o que viam era real. Outros choravam em um pranto mudo, outros gritavam para o monitor como se o treinador do outro lado pudesse ouvir a súplica para chamar o Steelix para a pokéball.</p><p>As pessoas do mundo que assistiam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos estavam chocadas, sendo que muitos destes choravam. O mundo havia parado, apenas para ver a arena encharcada pelas lágrimas de desespero e dor de Steelix, sendo o mesmo para Ninetales que estava aflita pelo pokémon que lutava por sua vida.</p><p>Todos viam que um pokémon se preocupava com o seu adversário e que também estava desesperado pelo outro pokémon, enquanto que o humano na arena que podia salvar o Steelix, não mostrava qualquer clemência ou piedade.</p><p>Naquele instante, muitas pessoas não conseguiam ver esse treinador como humano e sim, como um monstro e os dois monstros na arena não eram mais vistos como monstros e sim, como seres vivos, além de serem vistas como vítimas de um monstro que não dava sinais que iria salvar aquele que o servia.</p><p>Enfim, as palavras de Allan, juntamente com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos no Planalto Índigo, destruíram toda e qualquer resistência da mente das pessoas que ainda persistia, debilmente, na visão dos pokémons como bestas.</p><p>Agora, não havia mais o resquício dessa visão a não ser em alguns que eram uma parcela insignificante, pois as palavras de Allan e o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, assim como os relatos de pokémons selvagens ajudando as pessoas, além de repensarem o que apenderam sobre o passado dos pokémons e humanos, infiltrarem implacavelmente na mente das pessoas, desconstruindo a imagem e opiniões que tinham dos pokémons no passado, passando a ser construída uma nova imagem e esta visão clamava para a consciência das pessoas que se sentiam miseráveis ao terem tido tais pensamentos errôneos sobre pokémons e que agora sofriam com o que acontecia na arena.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Allan continuava tentando desesperadamente atingi-la pelo raio da pokéball novo modelo com o raio ainda sendo bloqueado pelo Steelix, já que ele tinha um treinador e Allan tem uma ideia ao se deter nesse aspecto ao conseguir pensar com clareza, já que antes estava envolto pelo desespero, tanto pelo Steelix quanto por Fubuki, frente ao terror da morte deles.</p><p>Então, ele decide por o seu plano em prática, sabendo que tinha pouco tempo, pois Steelix havia tombado na arena com a vida por um fio, sendo visível o fato que a vida abandonava gradativamente os seus olhos.</p><p>Allan consegue correr até o seu oponente que surpreso, recebe um soco potente no rosto, com ele pegando a pokeball de Neo Saiba sem se importar com as consequências do seu ato, pois o que importava para ele era salvar o pokémon na arena com ele mirando para o pokémon, exclamando:</p><p>- Volte Steelix!</p><p>O raio atinge o pokémon que é recolhido na pokéball, sendo que a Ninetales estava caída na arena, arfando.</p><p>O mestre de Steelix tenta se levantar para golpear Allan, sendo que Fubuki vê o ato e como estava fraca, apenas consegue usar suas últimas forças para lançar o seu corpo contra Neo Saiba, o nocauteando, pois sentia que também devia dar um pouco da dor que Steelix sentiu para o mestre bastardo dele, a seu ver.</p><p>O narrador que saiu de seu camarote, se aproxima cabisbaixo de Allan, sendo visíveis as suas lágrimas, enquanto falava pesarosamente:</p><p>- Foi tarde demais. Os nossos monitores indicaram que o Steelix morreu por asfixia, alguns segundos antes de ser chamado para a sua pokéball. Esse é um dia negro para o Planalto Índigo.</p><p>Allan está chocado com a pokéball de Steelix caíndo com intrépido no chão, enquanto que Fubuki está inconsciente próximo dele, até que o gemido de dor dela o desperta de seu choque com ele pegando inconscientemente a pokéball do pokémon morto, para depois correr até ela, a pegando em seus braços, sendo que chorava e implorava para ela abrir os seus olhos.</p><p>O estádio está em silêncio sepulcral, sendo quebrado apenas pelo choro das crianças. Nas casas, as pessoas estavão chocadas. Pais confortavam os filhos e os mais novos que choravam são convencidos que o pokémon apenas dormia, sendo que acordaria em breve. Para as mais velhas, tal justificativa não funcionaria.</p><p>Naquele momento, o mundo havia percebido que faltavam leis para proteger os pokémons e regularizar melhor as batalhas, além de garantirem que casos como o que viram nunca mais se repetissem. Os pokémons precisam de leis rígidas que os protegessem e punições severas para aqueles que transgrediam as leis.</p><p>De volta ao Planalto Índigo, Allan fica desesperado ao constatar que Fubuki estava fraca, respirando com dificuldade e com o corpo tremendo, sendo que ele está desesperado, ainda mais ao ver os danos que o corpo dela exibia, enquanto esta tremia ao menor toque de Allan em seu corpo.</p><p>Ele a chama para a pokeball e corre dali, orando para que chegasse ao Centro Pokémon próximo dali, apesar de saber que o tempo do pokémon parava na pokéball e que não faria diferença no tempo que demorasse ao mesmo tempo que garantiria que ela continuasse viva.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo disso, queria chegar o quanto antes, ficando aliviado ao ver que as pessoas abriam caminho até que uma policial fala na garupa de sua moto ao se aproximar deles na calçada:</p><p>- Suba que vou leva-lo. Não vamos permitir que mais um pokémon perca a sua vida. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos, sendo que havia visto a batalha.</p><p>Ele sobe na moto que avança velozmente com a sirene ligada para todos darem passagem e graças a ajuda providencial, ele chega ao Centro Pokémon, sendo que a médica chorava, pois havia visto a batalha e rapidamente com as suas auxiliares pokémons abaladas, ela leva correndo Fubuki a cirurgia, após ele retirar ela da pokéball, sendo deitada gentilmente na maca, ganindo ao simples movimento de seu corpo.</p><p>Havia somente o desespero para ele, pois ninguém precisava falar para o jovem que o estado de Fubuki era crítico. Inclusive, Allan podia ver o olhar desespero da médica para a pokémon.</p><p>Ele acaba desabando no banco na sala de espera, enquanto orava para a sua Fubuki sobrevivesse, sendo que sente algo no bolso e ao tirar a esfera de seu bolso, vê que era a pokéball com o Steelix morto, fazendo-o se recordar do que viu. Ele se recordava de tudo. De todo o sofrimento e dor do pokémon e que por apenas alguns segundos não pode salvá-lo. Allan sentia o forte desejo de trucidar Neo Saiba pelo que ele fez. Ele queria dar a ele a mesma dor e sofrimento que Steelix sentiu e ao pensar melhor, decidiu que isso não bastava. Neo Saiba precisava sentir o dobro da dor e do sofrimento do Steelix.</p><p>Então, ele torna a olhar o sinal vermelho na porta de emergência, enquanto chorava. Ele não conseguiria viver sem ela. Sem a sua Fubuki.</p><p>Após vários minutos angustiantes, a médica sai e Allan se levanta debilmente, sendo que ela fala:</p><p>- Fubuki sofreu danos gravíssimos, tanto pelos golpes, quanto pela pressão exercida pelas mandíbulas de Steelix e que para piorar era do tipo Metal, um dos piores elementos contra um tipo Fada, juntamente com o tipo Venenoso, já que ela é Gelo e Fada. Durante o diagnóstico constatamos grandes danos internos. Saiba que vejo como um milagre o fato dela não ter morrido, pois já atendi pokémons em estados menos críticos que o dela e que não sobreviveram. Acredito que a vontade dela de viver é muito forte. Ou melhor, a teimosia dela é ferrenha. Devo avisar que em decorrência dos danos gravíssimos, ela entrou em um coma profundo segundo o monitor de atividade cerebral, sendo algo esperado, pois é uma forma do corpo dela gerenciar os danos que recebeu. Minhas auxiliares estão preparando uma sala no Centro cirúrgico. Terei que fazer procedimentos invasivos em virtude da extensão dos danos em seus órgãos internos pela pressão das mandíbulas do Steelix. Não obstante, há fraturas em vários graus, sendo que foram poucos os ossos que não foram fraturados.</p><p>Allan está estarrecido, sem conseguir articular qualquer palavra, enquanto chorava, enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, pois sentia uma fraqueza imensa em suas pernas, enquanto ouvia a médica que fala, antes de se virar para ir ao Centro cirúrgico:</p><p>- Devo informar que infelizmente, há menos de dez por cento de chance que ela sobreviva a cirurgia. Sobreviver durante o procedimento, dependerá apenas dela, já que faremos de tudo ao nosso alcance para salvá-la. Eu farei de tudo para que mais nenhum pokémon morra hoje.</p><p>Ela se vira e entra no corredor que dava acesso ao Centro cirúrgico, enquanto Allan desabava na cadeira chorando desesperado, imerso na mais profunda angústia, enquanto a luz vermelha era acesa com ele orando para a divindade de sua ilha natal, Tapu Bulu, que dessas forças para Fubuki, para que ela conseguisse sobreviver. Havia restado a ele apenas a oração com ele orando fervorosamente para que ela sobrevivesse, sendo que se lembrou de Arceus que era citado em contos de Alola e passa a orar para o Deus dos pokémons que criou tudo, desde o tempo, o espaço e as formas de vida. Ele orava para que fosse ao menos digno da clemência dele para que salvasse a sua Fubuki.</p><p>Após horas que pareciam uma agonia indescritível, sendo que ele não deixou de orar um segundo sequer, enquanto chorava, a luz apagou e ele se levantou indo até a maca de Fubuki, vendo-a com faixas e soros, além de aparelhos para monitoramento de seus sinais vitais com a médica falando ao ver que ele chorava e que estava angustiado:</p><p>- As próximas horas vão ser críticas. A cirurgia foi um sucesso. Porém, ela ainda se encontra em coma profundo. Nós fizemos todo o possível para salvá-la, porém os danos internos foram gravíssimos. Mesmo com a sua energia recuperada, os seus órgãos internos sofreram uma pressão absurda. Praticamente, ela foi esmagada em outras palavras. É incrível o fato dela estar viva, ainda mais considerando o fato que estava sendo pressionada por Metal que é a fraqueza de um pokemon do tipo Fada. O fato dela ainda estar viva é um milagre, sendo que o seu estado é demasiadamente crítico. As primeiras horas serão decisivas. As chances de sobrevivência dela são de apenas doze por cento. Viver ou morrer dependerá da vontade de viver dela. Mas, pokémons com uma porcentagem tão baixa de viver, mesmo que ela tenha sobrevivido a cirurgia, bem... – a médica não tem forças para falar, enquanto estava cabisbaixa.</p><p>Ela não precisava falar. Allan era plenamente ciente que ela estar ainda viva era um milagre, mas que o seu estado era tão crítico que as chances dela morrer eram altíssimas. Sobreviver seria mais um milagre e frente a tais palavras as suas pernas falham, fazendo ele cair de joelhos no chão.</p><p>A médica ajuda ele a se levantar e fala:</p><p>- Vou olhar os seus outros pokémons. Eles devem estar exaustos pela batalha.</p><p>Como um autônomo, se condenando por não ter pensado em seus outros pokémons, ele entrega as pokéballs com a médica falando a sua chansey:</p><p>- Deixe-as separadas. Após terminar os procedimentos eu tratarei deles.</p><p>- Essa é a pokéball de Steelix.</p><p>A médica fica com lágrimas nos olhos quando pega a pokéball, sendo o mesmo para a sua auxiliar, que pega com uma de suas patas com a médica falando:</p><p>- Deixa essa separada e leve as outras para eu poder tratar dos pokémons.</p><p>A Chansey consente e leva as pokéballs dali que estavam em uma bandeja, sendo que a médica pergunta ao olhar para Allan:</p><p>- Deseja ficar junto dela? Ela será levada a um quarto que é semelhante a UTI dos hospitais humanos para acompanhamento intensivo.</p><p>- Sim. Por favor.</p><p>Então, ele passa a seguir a maca de Fubuki levada por uma Chansey, enquanto que a médica iria até as pokéballs dele para tratar os outros pokémons dele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Esperança</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan continuava...</p><p>Fubuki se encontrava...</p><p>Enquanto isso, no mundo...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Após ela ser levada a uma espécie de UTI para monitoramento intenso com o uso de máquinas e sobre efeito de medicamentos, a médica fala entrando em seguida:</p><p>- Se precisar comer, tem uma lanchonete aqui perto e se precisar de repouso, disponibilizaremos um quarto.</p><p>- Eu vou ficar aqui. Eu preciso ficar aqui. – ele fala com a voz embargada, segurando uma das patas da ninetales que respirava com dificuldade, mesmo usando uma máscara que fornecia oxigênio, enquanto lutava pela vida.</p><p>Allan tinha a esperança que a teimosia desmedida e a férrea determinação dela iriam repercutir em uma batalha intensa pela vida, mesmo com chances tão pessimistas. Ele queria acreditar que ela não se renderia.</p><p>Então, ele murmura próximo do focinho dela com a cabeça curvada, ainda chorando, sendo possível ver o tremor dele:</p><p>- Por favor, viva. Viva por mim. Por favor, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>A médica e os pokémons olhavam com pena a cena, sendo que a médica e a sua Chansey saem discretamente do local, enquanto que uma Chansey ficava no local usando o movimento Heal pulse dentre intervalos regulares para aumentar as chances de sobrevivência da Ninetales.</p><p>Enquanto segurava uma das patas dela, sabia a sorte que tinha por ela não ter morrido, enquanto se recordava dela na arena sofrendo e dele desesperado, ainda mais ao se recordar que ela não entrou na pokeball, desconfiando que fosse por causa do sonho dele que havia confidenciado a ela. Ele sonhava ser um Mestre pokémon e notou que Fubuki olhou para o placar, ficando assim ciente de que só havia ela como opção e ao se recordar da batalha, se lembrou do sofrimento intenso em que foi mergulhado ao vê-la extremamente ferida.</p><p>Mesmo antes da luta fatídica entre Fubuki e o Steelix, ele havia notado durante as batalhas de que Neo Saiba não parecia se importar com o que acontecia aos seus pokemons e analisando naquele instante tudo o que presenciou, o fato dele ter deixado Steelix morrer na arena não devia ser uma surpresa.</p><p>Inclusive, ele mesmo, Allan, havia notado as parcas e escassas leis em relação à proteção e vida dos pokémons naquela região, assim como em outras. Praticamente, havia um ou outra, mas bem precária e que na realidade não funcionava. A verdade deprimente é que quando eles começaram a ser capturados e usados tanto para o trabalho quanto para as batalhas, ainda havia o medo dos monstros e ódio por eles, acabando por repercutir na ausência de leis que os protegessem.</p><p>Inclusive, por isso receberam o nome de pokemons, sendo a contração de pocket monster, monstros de bolso, por causa das pokeballs.</p><p>Ainda havia esse medo inconsciente dos monstros e como eles eram vistos dessa forma, ninguém os via como seres que tinham sentimentos e inclusive, profundos. Era diferente do que acontecia em Alola e em outros escassos lugares fora de sua região natal.</p><p>Conforme a sua mente trabalhava, ele descobre que não podia falar muito dos outros, pois estava se recordando naquele instante de que Fubuki fugia quando havia decidido captura-la quando ela era uma Vulpix. Muitos pokemons atacavam os que eram treinados por humanos, mas Fubuki fugia, não querendo ser capturada.</p><p>Inclusive, analisando agora, ele não se achava tão diferente dos outros e essa culpa começava a martelar o seu coração, juntamente com o que aconteceu a ela na arena e frente a tudo isso, a culpa se transformava em um carrasco cruel que fustigava o seu coração e mente, expondo-o a verdade imutável. Foi ele que levou uma pokémon pacifica que queria viver livre ao mundo das batalhas e nada mudaria essa conclusão amarga como fel.</p><p>Enquanto isso, os sentimentos tortuosos o tomavam ainda mais ao ficarem intensos frente ao estado precário dela e que ainda estava lutando pela vida, naquele leito.</p><p>Allan era plenamente ciente de que Fubuki lutava contra todas as previsões pessimistas e que qualquer outro pokémon, nas mesma situação que a dela, já teriam morrido em decorrência dos danos severos. Ele esperava que mais um milagre acontecesse com ela se recuperando totalmente. Era a sua esperança e essa era a única coisa que o mantinha de pé, pois não lhe restava mais nada.</p><p>Mais tarde, a médica entra para avaliar os sinais vitais que estavam regulares, com ela revelando que era um bom sinal, assim como falou que não culpava Fubuki pelo que aconteceu ao Steelix.</p><p>Ela falou que assim como ela, todas as outras pessoas, pelo menos a maioria esmagadora, conforme o que ela confidenciou ao ouvir os comentários daqueles que passavam próximo do Centro Pokémon, o que aconteceu ao Steelix e aos vários pokémons em batalhas ou trabalhando pelos homens conforme noticiado pelos jornais e pela tevê, eram consequências do descaso das leis para a proteção dos pokémons. Ou melhor, dizendo, a ausência de leis que os protegessem.</p><p>Allan percebeu nesse instante que para ela e provavelmente para os demais, Steelix e os outros pokémons que morreram enquanto lutavam ou trabalhavam conforme noticiado nas últimas horas quando ela falou sobre as notícias que surgiam a todo o momento, sendo que antes esse tipo de notícia não surgia nos meios de comunicação pelo que descobriu na mesma conversa, se tornaram um lembrete regado ao despertar para que as pessoas vissem que longe de serem os monstros, como aqueles mostrados em filmes e livros antigos, eles eram seres vivos que tinham sentimentos. Não eram simples bestas. Tinham sentimentos e compreendiam a linguagem humana.</p><p>Mesmo que para o mundo não fosse culpa de Allan e nem de Fubuki o que aconteceu ao Steelix, pois inúmeros casos de sofrimento e mortes de pokémons foram relatados pela mídia em virtude da ausência de leis de proteção a eles, ele se sentia culpado. Era algo que não sumiria do seu coração.</p><p>Claro, ele podia ter desistido, porém para fazer isso, ele precisava recolher o pokémon também. Não bastava falar se o pokémon não era recolhido. Pelas regras, o pokémon tinha que ser retirado da arena e aí sim, após recolher o último pokémon a batalha era encerrada, automaticamente. Apenas falar não tinha efeito, pois no passado usaram esse truque e ao pensar que teria a vitória, o oponente se distraiu na luta e o pokémon daquele que disse que desistia finalizou o outro e como foi finalizado, a vitória foi dada a aquele que falou que desistia, mas sem recolher o pokémon. Era uma brecha nas regras que existia e que era amplamente utilizada.</p><p>Allan sabia que por causa desses acontecimentos no passado, não era permitido falar que desistia sem recolher o pokémon e se esse fosse o último do treinador e ele recolhia, era o sinal de rendição automática com a vitória sendo dada automaticamente ao outro.</p><p>Por isso, ele havia lutado para recolher Fubuki, pois não queria vê-la sofrer e também porque queria salvar Steelix. Ele não se importava com o título. Tudo o que ele queria era salvar os pokémons e dentre eles, aquela que era especial a ele. Para ele não importava o título e sim, o bem estar dela.</p><p>Afinal, ela não conseguiria derrotar Steelix com os golpes que possuía, pois mesmo que desse algum dano, se ela fosse atingida apenas por um golpe de metal, seria finalizada, além de ser um golpe que a machucaria demasiadamente por ela ser vulnerável ao tipo Metal.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiu desistir da batalha por não ter conseguido recolhe-la a pokéball, não deixava de se sentir culpado. Era algo que não sumiria facilmente do seu coração, sendo que ele nunca tinha visto um pokémon morrer na sua frente. Foi algo no mínimo chocante e que agravava essa culpa que fustigava o seu coração, juntamente com o estado precário de Fubuki.</p><p>Quando a médica disse que a sua pokemon não morreu por sorte, talvez por ser teimosa e igualmente determinada, ele sentiu que faltou o chão, enquanto o seu sangue gelava frente ao forte desespero que o tomou naquele instante, frente a aquela notícia estarrecedora.</p><p>Imaginá-la morta havia sido devastador e tais sentimentos permaneciam, pois ainda havia o perigo dela morrer, mesmo tendo sobrevivido a cirurgia para conter os graves danos internos.</p><p>Afinal, ainda havia as próximas horas que seriam críticas. Viver dependeria naquele instante apenas de Fubuki, já que a medicina fez tudo o que podia fazer e era plenamente ciente disso.</p><p>Naquele quarto, enquanto segurava uma das patas dela, sendo que sempre a velava, somente se afastando para comer e beber sobre bronca da médica pokémon, enquanto dormia sentado na cadeira com a cabeça dele apoiada no leito dela, ele havia tomado a decisão de nunca mais usá-la em batalhas, pois ele não conseguia vê-la ficar machucada por causa das lutas, por ela ter sido sempre especial para ele e não conseguia saber o motivo dela ser tão especial para ele, com os seus sentimentos para com ela, sendo distintos do que sentia pelos seus outros pokémons.</p><p>Ele somente sabia que a morte dela iria devasta-lo e que vê-la ferida o feria profundamente, fazendo-o sofrer. Vê-la naquele estado lutando pela sua vida, fazia o seu coração se estraçalhar conforme lutava arduamente para não desmoronar ali mesmo, enquanto orava para que ela sobrevivesse.</p><p>Além disso, sentia-se culpado por tê-la capturado e depois levado Fubuki ao mundo das batalhas, porque desde que ela era selvagem, era evidente o fato de que ela era pacifica e não agressiva, pois não atacou um pokémon treinado por humanos. Simplesmente, estava tentando fugir. Não agia como muitos pokemons, que enfrentavam pokemons treinados por humanos se viam um.</p><p>Frente a esta constatação amarga como o fel ele murmura, sendo que vinha do fundo do seu coração as suas palavras, enquanto chorava cabisbaixo:</p><p>- Me perdoe Fubuki-chan. – mesmo clamando pelo perdão dela, ele sabia que era indigno sequer de pedi-lo, após tudo o que aconteceu com ela.</p><p>Enquanto isso, diariamente, os jornais e a tevê continuavam divulgando mortes de pokémons em batalhas e durante o trabalho em que eram usados, sendo algo que acontecia regularmente, pois mesmo sobre ameaça de morrer e não apenas ficar inconsciente, os treinadores não chamavam os seus pokémons, os sentenciando a morte na arena, assim como durante o trabalho, já que muitos não tomavam o devido cuidado ao mandarem que fizessem alguma tarefa que era demasiadamente arriscada mesmo para eles, acabando por causar a morte deles, com a maioria esmagadora dessas mortes sendo evitávelis se houvessem leis rígidas de proteção e o devido cuidado para com eles.</p><p>Antigamente, tais casos não eram noticiados, sendo algo que mudou após o que aconteceu ao Steelix e perante as palavras contundentes de Allan que chamaram as pessoas a despertar, sendo que tais palavras eram repetidas usualmente pelos meios de comunicação ao mostrarem o trecho em que ele dava aquele discurso. Um discurso que ajudou a silenciar as vozes que clamavam que os pokémons não passavam de meras bestas e que no passado matavam humanos.</p><p>Também estava sendo divulgadas gravações dos atos praticados pelos domadores pokémons contra os mesmos, incluindo torturas da pior espécie e muitas inimagináveis, fazendo muitos passarem mal conforme eram mostradas as cenas, assim como mostravam práticas que levavam a morte brutal, além de mostrarem o pokémon antes e depois, sendo visível o fato de que haviam sido quebrados irremediavelmente.</p><p>Além disso, era visível nas gravações o forte terror e desespero dos pokémons com eles gritando, chorando e sofrendo. Os gritos lacerantes revibravam nas gravações.</p><p>Muitos desabaram frente a tais imagens e vídeo, enquanto sentiam vergonha de serem humanos. Outros, simplesmente, ficaram chocados de tal modo que ficaram sem reação com os olhos pregados na tevê, lutando para acreditar que aquilo não era real, de tão surreal que era. Outros choravam caindo de joelhos, enquanto cobriam a face ao sentirem vergonha de serem seres humanos.</p><p>Tudo isso gerou uma intensa e massiva comoção pública cuja consequência foi um clamor público junto às autoridades para criar leis rígidas de proteção aos pokémons e regras claras e indiscutíveis para preservar a vida deles com punições severas aos treinadores.</p><p>Dentes as várias leis, surgiram as leis que puniam o treinador pokémon que não chamassem seus pokémons para a pokéball, caso eles estiverem prestes a morrerem, assim como foi decretado o fim dos domadores pokémons, sendo noticiado que muitos haviam sido sequestrados ao terem a indicação de batalha em suas residências, conforme as investigações policiais, para depois os corpos deles serem encontrados com claros sinais de tortura intensa e por vários dias.</p><p>Como havia a ausência de provas, com os policiais tendo apenas alguns suspeitos que tinham álibis para o momento do crime e o período até o corpo ser descoberto, os casos haviam sido arquivados com ninguém tendo qualquer intenção de reabri-los, mesmo que houvesse novas tecnologias, priorizando casos de verdadeiras vítimas.</p><p>Além disso, havia sido inventando indicadores individuais inerentes a todos os treinadores e que possuíam um sistema de alarme que avisava quando o pokemon estava sobre perigo de vida, não permitindo mais a desculpa de que não sabiam, sendo que tal dispositivo havia se tornado obrigatório e quando ele apitava, tinham que recolher o pokémon sobre pena de perder a licença e responder por crime com penas severas.</p><p>Nas batalhas oficiais, os sensores de vida apitavam e quando isso acontecia, o treinador era obrigado a recolher o pokémon. A morte de Steelix havia sido um marco e um chamado as pessoas para a necessidade de leis que protegessem os pokémons.</p><p>Essa era uma das várias leis que estavam surgindo após o Marco Steelix, que se tornou um símbolo da divisão do antes e do depois no trato e proteção aos pokémons, sendo reforçado com a exibição e publicação das mortes de outros pokémons, com muitas dessas sendo brutais.</p><p>Inclusive, a arena em que ocorreu a morte do pokémon foi desativada, sendo transformada em um museu para lembrar aos humanos o que acontecia quando deixavam um ódio sem motivo tirar a razão, condenando inocentes a mortes e sofrimentos brutais.</p><p>No centro desse museu, onde outrora ficava a arena, havia a estátua do Steelix e uma placa dourada indicando o Marco Steelix.</p><p>Além disso, havia imagens da última batalha e atrás dessa estátua, Allan e Fubuki em forma de estátua, pois foram as palavras dele, mais o que aconteceu na arena que fomentou as leis de proteção aos pokémons, surgindo inúmeras leis severas e igualmente rígidas, cujas consequências de não serem seguidas, não era somente a perda da licença para sempre, pois o ex-treinador também iria enfrentar a justiça, respondendo assim pelos crimes que cometeu.</p><p>Na parte de trás do museu, mergulhado em um belo esquife de cristal, havia a pokéball de Steelix com o mesmo dentro dela e haviam confeccionado o esquife na forma de uma lápide com palavras douradas escritas em um lustroso mármore negro como foi a noite do fatídico dia que um pokémon morreu no Planalto Indigo:</p><p>
  <em>"Jaz aqui uma vítima inocente dos humanos e que sofreu uma morte horrível e evitável. Uma morte brutal que marcou o quanto nós, humanos formos desprezíveis em nossos tratos para com os pokémons. Descanse em paz, Steelix. Mais nenhum pokémon irá sofrer por culpa de nós, humanos e nos perdoe, por favor, mesmo sabendo que somos indignos de tal perdão, assim como somos indignos do perdão dos inúmeros pokémons que sofreram por culpa de nós, humanos."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O mundo, agora, via os pokémons como...</p><p>O mundo fica preocupado, quando...</p><p>Neo Saiba decide...</p><p>Allan descobre que...</p><p>Fubuki fica...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Agora, as pessoas não viam mais pokémons como meras bestas sem sentimento. Naquela arena, para o mundo, eles haviam visto não um monstro, mas sim, um ser vivo que sofria e que implorava por clemência. Um ser que clamava por sua vida. Um ser que implorava, chorava e sofria, assim como outro ser desesperado que lutava para sair ao ver que o seu oponente estava morrendo. Eles não eram monstros, eram apenas seres vivos.</p><p>Aquele havia sido o marco mundial para grandes mudanças e proteção dos pokémons, assim como de cuidado para com eles, enquanto que o medo que as pessoas sentiram no passado, estava sendo gradativamente reduzido.</p><p>Grupos que eram contra as mudanças foram suprimidos brutalmente pela opinião pública, assim como surgiram inúmeros grupo de apoio e proteção aos pokémons que trabalhavam, arduamente, indo a creches e escolas, com pokémons junto deles para que as crianças tivessem contato com eles, brincando com os mesmos, com essas visitas se tornando um sucesso ao ponto das crianças e jovens ficarem ansiosos pela visita deles, enquanto as escolas passavam a ter um pokémon em cada sala de aula para brincar com as crianças, ajudando elas a terem contato com eles, assim como responsabilidade ao ficarem responsáveis pelos cuidados para com eles.</p><p>Esses grupos que se autodenominavam "Clube de Amantes de Pokémons", criavam lugares onde eles se reuniam para as reuniões diárias, sendo que eles também ficavam em locais públicos com os seus pokémons, fazendo assim as pessoas terem contato com eles fora das batalhas. Muitos paravam para dar carinho e as crianças brincavam com eles.</p><p>Enfim, o mundo despertou, pois naquela arena, naquela fatídica noite, foi mostrado quem era realmente o monstro e não eram os pokémons e sim, o homem.</p><p>Na parte mais a frente do Planalto Índigo, foi construído novos domos para batalhas e um principal onde seriam realizadas as finais com a construção nova, sendo considerado um símbolo da mudança das leis ao construírem novas arenas que tinham tecnologia para mapear os sinais vitais dos pokémons e onde havia corredores de comunicação, assim como leis que permitia ao juiz tomar a pokéball do treinador e chamar o pokémon, caso o mesmo não fizesse isso.</p><p>Agora os juízes tinham essa autonomia e poder se fosse detectado o perigo de vida que o pokémon corria. Essa lei foi chamada de Lei Steelix em homenagem ao pokémon que morreu, porque o seu treinador se recusou a chama-lo para a pokéball. O treinador seria avisado e senão tomasse alguma atitude, o juiz tomaria e esse treinador responderia pelo seu crime de não recolher o pokémon, além de perder a licença pokémon para sempre.</p><p>Então, após algumas semanas, ocorreu uma intensa batalha judicial, quando Neo Saiba abriu um processo contra Allan pela perda de seu pokémon, pelo soco que levou em plena disputa oficial e também pela Ninetales dele ter acertado ele, fazendo-o quebrar uma perna com o impacto do corpo dela contra o dele.</p><p>Allan nomeou um advogado, através da ajuda de alguns treinadores que sempre se importaram com os seus pokémons e que fizeram amizade com ele, após as batalhas. Eles viram o estado dele e concordavam que também sofreriam se o pokémon deles estivesse naquele estado, embora achassem que no caso de Allan foi um golpe brutal.</p><p>Ao se lembrarem de onde ele vinha e o fato de que nunca havia visto um pokémon morrer e que agora a sua pokémon favorita lutava pela vida, eles descobriram que não podiam ficar tão surpresos, não desconfiando que na verdade, Allan amava a pokémon que lutava pela sua vida. Ela não era apenas a sua favorita. Ele a amava, assim como Fubuki o amava, embora não conseguisse compreender os sentimentos que sentia por ele, sendo um amor diferente do que os outros sentiam por Allan. Muito diferente e peculiar para um pokémon sentir por um humano e vice-versa.</p><p>Graças a ajuda deles, ele nomeou um advogado para representa-lo, assinando um contrato com o mesmo, pois não queria sair de perto de Fubuki. Logo, somente o advogado iria comparecer ao tribunal.</p><p>O júri havia visto a batalha, sendo que era raro encontrar alguém que não assistiu e mesmo os que não assistiram, souberam pelos meios de comunicação o ocorrido naquela fatídica noite.</p><p>Então, após alguns dias de deliberações, o processo aberto por Neo Saiba contra Allan foi extinto pelo juiz e não obstante, o treinador acabou por responder um processo público civil, solicitado por inúmeras pessoas.</p><p>Porém, ele conseguiu escapar do processo, pois os crimes foram cometidos antes das novas leis e na época, o que ele fez não podia ser considerado um crime.</p><p>Logo, o juiz não teve outra escolha, além de ordenar a anulação do processo público civil, pois o processo não conseguiu ser enquadrado, apropriadamente, em alguma lei do passado.</p><p>Neo Saiba havia saído do tribunal embaixo de vaias e gritos de ódio das pessoas.</p><p>No dia seguinte, foi dada a notícia de que ele desapareceu de sua casa e que tinha sinais de luta no quarto dele. O seu desaparecimento foi noticiado por vários dias, com a polícia chegando à conclusão de que ele foi sequestrado.</p><p>Vinte dias depois, os jornais noticiaram que o corpo dele foi encontrado em um lixão, exibindo marcas de tortura extrema e igualmente violenta, com a autopsia identificando o uso de drogas para prolongar a sua vida, assim como os inúmeros pontos feitos em seu corpo para fechar ferimentos mais graves, além de ter indícios do uso de uma sonda nasogástrica para alimentá-lo durante o período de vinte dias, assim como a utilização de soros para mantê-lo hidratado.</p><p>Segundo o legista, a morte dele havia ocorrido apenas algumas horas antes do corpo dele ter sido encontrado em um lixão e como havia danos extremos no corpo, não conseguia afirmar com exatidão qual dos golpes que ele recebeu, foi o responsável por ceifar a sua vida.</p><p>Afinal, ele foi torturado de forma lacerante por vinte dias e morreu por ter sido surrado até a morte com vários ossos dele sendo esmigalhados pelas pancadas brutais, assim como, pelo rompimento de vários órgãos internos, desencadeando uma intensa hemorragia interna, segundo o laudo da autópsia. Além disso, foi constatado que a sua virilha havia sido destruída por pancadas violentas de um objeto circular se chocando violentamente, várias vezes, contra essa região, vários dias antes de ser surrado até a morte.</p><p>Os jornais passaram a noticiar que ele escapou da justiça, apenas para sofrer nas ruas a fúria do povo que se revoltou quando ele escapou impune, pois para a polícia não havia outro motivo para a fúria evidenciada no seu cadáver, assim como o cuidado que tiveram ao sequestra-lo, sendo que não havia nenhuma pista que levasse aos responsáveis.</p><p>Claro, houve alguns suspeitos, incluindo membros de ONG´s de proteção aos pokémons.</p><p>Porém, não havia provas suficientes para prendê-los e o crime foi arquivado, após meses, ao não terem qualquer prova que levasse aos mandantes e executores.</p><p>De fato, foram membros de ONG´s que se uniram e tomados pela ira ao vê-lo sair impune, após o sofrimento que Steelix passou na arena, decidiram sequestra-lo para tortura-lo pelo maior tempo possível, sendo que durante esse período que o mantiveram vivo, o torturando, eles haviam libertado os pokémons na natureza ao quebrarem as pokeballs de Neo Saiba.</p><p>Eles não mantiveram os pokémons em seu programa de libertação, pois eles podiam ser rastreados, acabando por levar a polícia até eles, algo que devia ser evitado.</p><p>Longe das aglomerações e do clamor público, Allan continuava junto de Fubuki com a mesma deitada em uma maca, se recuperando gradativamente, sendo que ele estava preocupado pelo fato dela não ter despertado, ainda, do coma profundo em que se encontrava.</p><p>Durante esse tempo todo, Allan ficou ao lado dela, alternando apenas com cuidar dos seus outros pokémons, que também ficavam um pouco com ela, velando o seu sono, antes de voltarem para as pokéballs, já que não cabiam todos no quarto e não era indicado que o mesmo ficasse lotado.</p><p>Quando saiam das pokéballs, eles procuravam confortar Allan, enquanto que se sentiam culpados pelo pacto que fizeram entre si e que no final, acabou por fazer aquele que eles amavam sofrer, além de terem a sua companheira de equipe lutando pela sua vida, deitada em uma maca.</p><p>Após algumas semanas, ela saiu da UTI, pois os sinais dela ficaram estáveis.</p><p>Então, para alegria de Allan e de seus outros pokémons, Fubuki despertou, quase que um ano depois do ocorrido e foi surpreendida com o abraço desesperado de Allan, sentindo que as lágrimas dele umedeciam a sua pelagem, enquanto ele murmurava com a voz embargada, o quanto estava feliz ao vê-la bem.</p><p>Os outros foram libertados da pokéball para comemorarem ao vê-la acordada e bem, fazendo-a ficar confusa pelo fato de ver lágrimas de alívio em todos eles.</p><p>Ao ver a face confusa dela, Allan explicou tudo o que ocorreu, fazendo-a compreender a reação desesperada dele e dos outros, assim como das lágrimas de felicidade que via nele. Ela descobriu, também, que ele tinha o título de Mestre Pokémon.</p><p>Porém, isso não a fazia feliz, pois tal vitória tinha um sabor amargo como o fel e não podia ser comemorado. Uma vitória regada a morte de um inocente nunca seria uma vitória e sim um pesar, com ela acreditando que esse era o mesmo pensamento de Allan.</p><p>Quando ela se levantou, acabou caindo na maca, com a médica entrando e vendo a cena, sendo que fala:</p><p>- Ela terá que fazer fisioterapia, pelo visto. Lembra-se do que eu disse que ninguém sabia o que aconteceria com um pokémon que ficasse quase que um ano sem se movimentar, fora da pokéball e que por causa do coma, após ela sair da UTI e do monitoramento intensivo dos aparelhos, não era recomendado deixa-la confinada, já que eles ficavam confinados na forma de energia dentro das pokéballs? – Allan consente – Era isso o que eu temia. Saiba que já contatei um renomado centro de fisioterapia que adaptou as máquinas para ela.</p><p>- Fisioterapia para pokémons?</p><p>- Sim. Se bem, que é algo inédito. Eles consultaram PhD´s em pokémons para criar um programa especial de exercícios indicados para os pokémons. Mais precisamente para ela, já que é a primeira vez que um pokémon passa por fisioterapia. Antigamente, se um pokémon apresentava problemas nesse patamar, acima do que o Centro Pokémon conseguiria lidar, eles eram descartados – ela fala esse trecho com pesar, enquanto Allan torcia os punhos ao imaginar no passado os pokémons sendo descartados como se fossem lixo – Como agora os tempos mudaram, eles sentem que vai ter vários pedidos de pessoas para recuperarem os seus pokémons, caso precisem de fisioterapia. Ela será uma paciente que irá passar por um tratamento experimental. Saiba que a decisão é sua. Como eu disse, será uma fisioterapia experimental que irá abrir as portas para outros pokémons que precisem de fisioterapia.</p><p>Ele se vira para Fubuki e pergunta:</p><p>- Quer tentar a fisioterapia, Fubuki-chan?</p><p>Em virtude de sua teimosia, a pokémon luta para ficar de pé, novamente, apenas para tombar para o lado, ficando cabisbaixa ao ver que não conseguiria superar o que acontecia com ela, sozinha.</p><p>Afinal, parecia que o seu corpo não a obedecia, fazendo-a cair daquela forma.</p><p>- Fubuki-chan! – ele vai até ela e a segura como podia, exibindo um semblante imerso em preocupação, assim como os demais pokémons.</p><p>Honoo suspira cansado ao ver a teimosia da pokémon reticente e fala seriamente ao lado do treinador e amigo deles:</p><p>- Pare de ser teimosa e aceite, Fubuki. É evidente o fato de que precisa e muito, dessa tal de fisioterapia que os humanos falam. Você sabe que o nosso mestre nunca permitira que algo nós prejudicasse. Se ele perguntou, é porque essa coisa que eles falam é seguro.</p><p>A Ninetales de Alola vê que todos os demais concordavam com o Inceneroar, fazendo-a virar a cabeça para o lado, enquanto suspirava pesadamente, sendo ciente que eles tinham razão e que ela devia ser menos teimosa e reticente, mesmo em virtude de algo desconhecido a ela e que a fazia ter receio do que seria a tal de fisioterapia que eles falavam.</p><p>Afinal, era normal sentir receio de algo que não conhecia com o nome soando de forma estranha.</p><p>Porém, ao refletir nas palavras que lhe foram ditas na linguagem pokémon, o que Honoo disse era verdade. Allan nunca permitira que fizessem algo que iria prejudica-la e se perguntou para ela, era porque era seguro e não ofereceria quaisquer riscos.</p><p>Agora, ela achava a sua reação tola demais, pois deveria ter visto pelo ângulo de que o seu treinador nunca iria expô-la a algo que a prejudicasse e que provavelmente, a tal de fisioterapia que falavam era para o bem dela e que iria ajuda-la a retomar controle, novamente, do seu corpo que parecia não obedecer aos seus comandos.</p><p>Allan não sabia o que eles falavam a ela, mas ele suspeitava que era para ela aceitar a fisioterapia.</p><p>A pokémon consente, enquanto que a médica sorria ao testemunhar que ele perguntava a sua pokémon se queria, assim como era amável com um pokémon, confessando que quando mais o conhecia, mais era surpreendida pelos atos dele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Recuperação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fisioterapia começa e...</p><p>Após um mês, eles decidem...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Um dia depois, ele alugou um apartamento com o aluguel e despesas sendo arcados pela administração da fisioterapia que havia montado uma série de exercícios para ajudar Fubuki a recuperar os seus movimentos, após os músculos dela ficarem quase que um ano, letárgicos.</p><p>Primeiro, ela passou por uma sessão de acupuntura magnética para estimular os músculos, sendo que inicialmente ela ficou com receio ao ver os equipamentos que eram usados, até que relaxou ao ver que era seguro, passando a apreciar a sessão, sendo que Allan não deixou de dar carinho nela um segundo sequer, ajudando-a a relaxar ainda mais.</p><p>Em seguida, colocaram o corpo dela preso por tiras macias presas a um apoio que a mantinha suspensa, enquanto era mergulhada em uma espécie de piscina de água gelada, mas que podia ter correntezas geradas por equipamentos submersos.</p><p>Ela foi mergulhada até a metade do corpo e o responsável pelo exercício explicava o motivo:</p><p>- Vamos fazer os músculos trabalharem, após ficarem letárgicos por quase um ano ao persistir o coma profundo. Começaremos de forma bem lenta e a dificuldade será aumentada gradativamente, conforme tivermos uma resposta do organismo dela. Colocamos água gelada em vez de água quente, pois ela é do tipo Gelo, além de fada. Faça ela mexer as caudas e pescoço, além das pernas.</p><p>Então, Allan olha para Fubuki e fala:</p><p>- Tente mexer as patas como se corresse, assim como mexa as suas caudas e pescoço. Se concentre para mexê-los. Senão conseguir no início, tudo bem.</p><p>A pokémon consente e tenta mexer, conseguindo mexer um pouco, sendo visível o fato de que fazia um esforço descomunal, enquanto que a água estava sem correnteza.</p><p>Após terminar essa cessão, ela é chamada para a pokéball, para depois ser liberada em outro lugar, onde ela faria alongamentos auxiliada pela fisioterapeuta que havia estudado a anatomia de um pokémon do tipo de Fubuki, com os especialistas dando sugestões, além de ajudarem a definir os movimentos que seriam feitos. Inclusive, o alongamento incluía as suas caudas com Fubuki sendo orientada por Allan a tentar se mexer por si mesma, conforme a orientação que ele recebeu dos fisioterapeutas.</p><p>Afinal, para os médicos, sendo algo de conhecimento público, o pokémon só ouviria as ordens do seu mestre e somente acatava ordens de terceiros sobre orientação do mestre dele. Logo, eles procuravam informar a Allan o que Fubuki precisava fazer e ele transmitia, em seguida, para a ninetales realizar o que era solicitado.</p><p>Depois, auxiliada por um equipamento que sustentava ela, eles a colocaram em cima de uma esteira que estava rodando de forma lenta, pedindo para ela tentar mexer as patas ao tocar na esteira.</p><p>Ao terminar a cessão, foi levada a outra local, com ela ficando com metade do corpo submerso em uma banheira imensa de hidromassagem com água gelada, fazendo Fubuki relaxar ao ponto de suspirar com a hidromassagem em seu corpo.</p><p>Ela fez mais alguns exercícios, sendo que continuaria com as sessões, inclusive de acupuntura magnética no dia seguinte e a previsão era de pelo menos, dois meses para a recuperação total.</p><p>Quando ela entrou em coma profundo, tal fato foi anunciado pelos meios de comunicação, além do estado de saúde precário dela e o milagre dela ter sobrevivido. Eram também publicados, regularmente, os boletins de saúde dela, pois todos estavam preocupados que houvesse mais uma morte.</p><p>Afinal, já bastava a do Steelix.</p><p>Portanto, havia grande expectativa pelo restabelecimento da saúde dela com vários especialistas acompanhando a situação dela, enquanto ela estava internada no Centro Pokémon, com as pessoas indo visitá-la e quando ela despertou, a notícia foi recebida com alívio pelo mundo, para depois ficarem preocupados ao saberem que Fubuki entrou em um programa experimental de fisioterapia para pokémons, por ter ficado quase que um ano em coma profundo.</p><p>Agora, os seus progressos, assim como os exercícios, eram desenvolvidos em conjunto com especialistas em pokémons e PhD´s, sendo que os boletins de recuperação dela, assim como as imagens da fisioterapia para reabilitá-la eram exibidos pelos meios de comunicação e inclusive, em vários momentos, Allan e Fubuki foram recepcionados por PhD´s em pokémons que estavam interessados pela recepção do organismo dela ao tratamento experimental, nutrindo a esperança que ela se recuperasse, plenamente.</p><p>Quanto aos jornalistas, Allan procurava fugir deles, para não ser massacrado pelas inúmeras perguntas que faziam a ele, sendo muitas feitas ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Para felicidade de Allan e de Fubuki, ela estava recuperando os movimentos, gradativamente, ao ponto de conseguir lidar com as correntezas artificiais, assim como com a esteira em um ritmo inicialmente moderado, com os profissionais ficando felizes ao verem que estava sendo um sucesso o programa de reabilitação.</p><p>Um mês e alguns dias depois, ela estava de pé por si mesma e após terminar os exercícios, um fisioterapeuta se aproxima, após se reunir com a equipe multidisciplinar e fala:</p><p>- Queremos testar o condicionamento dela em uma batalha pokémon.</p><p>Fubuki estranha o fato de Allan não parecer animado, sendo que ele suspira profundamente, para depois erguer o rosto, perguntando:</p><p>- É uma batalha amigável?</p><p>Ele pergunta, pois havia tomado a decisão de nunca mais colocá-la em uma batalha pokémon, enquanto ela estava lutando pela vida e Allan pretendia honrar essa promessa, assim como havia tomado outra decisão ao se lembrar da primeira vez que a encontrou no Monte Lanakila em Alola, sua terra natal, quando ela era, ainda, uma vulpix.</p><p>- Na verdade, é uma batalha para verificarmos como ela está. Apenas isso. Provavelmente, não chegaremos ao final da batalha. Afinal, ela só está fazendo movimentos previsíveis e igualmente regulares. Precisamos saber como os músculos dela reagem às demandas abruptas do corpo. Um pokémon é diferente de um humano. Além disso, não se preocupe. Encare apenas como um teste. Ela ainda é uma paciente. – o médico fala, imaginando que o jovem a sua frente estava daquele jeito pelo que aconteceu com a pokémon, com todos notando que ele a tratava de forma especial.</p><p>O médico não sabia que Allan não queria mais usá-la em uma batalha, por não suportar vê-la sofrer e somente havia ficado aliviado ao saber que era apenas um teste e não uma batalha em si.</p><p>Além disso, compreendia que eles precisavam ter certeza da recuperação dela.</p><p>Já, Fubuki, não compreendia a hesitação de Allan e pensava consigo mesma, se um dia conseguiria compreender os seres humanos.</p><p>- A chame para a pokéball e a lance. Tem um local que preparamos, sendo que não estranhe o fato de ter várias câmeras no entorno. As câmeras vão filmar os movimentos dela e serão comparados aos movimentos regulares da espécie dela, inclusive tempo de reação e resposta dos músculos – o médico fala e ele consente – Mas jogue a pokeball para cima, para obriga-la a pousar no chão ao sair da mesma, de repente. Eu fui escolhido, pois o meu pokémon era o mais indicado para o teste que pretendemos fazer.</p><p>Tudo isso fez Allan respirar, aliviado, decidindo que ele poderia suportar, até por que era para o bem dela.</p><p>Além disso, ele compreendeu que não era exatamente uma batalha e sim, apenas um teste prático para verificarem a resposta de seu organismo e músculos as demandas abruptas, algo que somente uma simulação de batalha iria proporcionar.</p><p>Ele fala, apontando a pokéball para a ninetales:</p><p>- Volte, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>A pokémon entra na pokéball e ele suspira, para depois seguir o fisioterapeuta pelos corredores.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, ao passar por portas duplas, ele percebe que de fato, era uma arena pokémon improvisada e que possuía câmeras instaladas em locais-chaves.</p><p>Prontamente, o fisioterapeuta toma o seu lugar na arena improvisada, para depois os demais profissionais acenarem afirmativamente com a cabeça, sendo o sinal para ele pegar a sua pokéball, girando o dispositivo em cima da mesma, para depois lança-la:</p><p>- Saia, Persian!- o pokémon felino sai da pokéball, se posicionando em frente ao seu mestre, esperando uma ordem dele.</p><p>Allan joga a pokeball para o alto, exclamando:</p><p>- Saia, Fubuki-chan!</p><p>A pokéball é lançada para cima e Fubuki sai da mesma, saltando para o chão, sendo que sente uma fisgada rápida nas pernas, fazendo-a exibir uma face de dor por alguns segundos, além de fazê-la curvar parcialmente o corpo, para depois se recuperar, rapidamente, se posicionando na frente de Allan, enquanto olhava para o seu adversário.</p><p>- Lembre-se que vamos ver como ela consegue se esquivar. Depois partiremos para os golpes. – o médico fala e Allan consente – O Persian é bem rápido e isso é bom, pois obrigará a sua pokémon a fazer movimentos abruptos para se esquivar. Nós vamos ver como os músculos dela vão se comportar perante a demanda de movimentos bruscos.</p><p>- Eu entendi. Porém, quero perguntar qual é o nível do seu pokémon. Pois dependendo do nível, sequer será um desafio para a Fubuki-chan.</p><p>Os médicos se entreolham, assim como o fisioterapeuta que fala:</p><p>- Ele está no nível trinta. Escolhemos o Persian por sua agilidade, visando obrigar o corpo dela a fazer movimentos abruptos.</p><p>- Tem lógica. Porém, Fubuki-chan alcançou o nível cem – frente ao que ele disse, a Ninetales ergue de forma altiva a cabeça, sentindo orgulho do seu nível de poder, enquanto estufava o peito - Concordam que isso não será sequer um teste, certo?</p><p>Todos ficam estarrecidos e concordam com Allan falando:</p><p>- Eu fazia meus pokémons se exercitarem, além de batalharem e no quesito batalha, fazia batalhas simuladas entre os meus pokémons coordenando, inclusive, mais de dois pokémons ao mesmo tempo – todos ficam boquiabertos com o que ouviram, pois ele falava de forma natural, como senão fosse nada de mais comandar mais de dois pokémons ao mesmo tempo – O que podemos fazer é chamar a minha Persian e fazê-la batalhar contra a Fubuki-chan. Vocês pretendiam testar a esquiva e execução de um golpe, correto?</p><p>- Isso mesmo.</p><p>- Então, se eu fizer entre os meus pokémons é a mesma coisa, certo?</p><p>- Sim. – o fisioterapeuta consente indo até o seu pokémon, o afagando, para depois ordenar, gentilmente – Volte, Persian.</p><p>Obedientemente, o pokémon entra na pokéball e ele gira o dispositivo em cima, guardando-a em um dos seus bolsos.</p><p>- Eu vou sair para pegar a minha mochila e volto daqui a pouco. Espere aqui, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>A pokémon consente, vendo ele sair, sendo que ele volta, após alguns minutos com a sua mochila, pegando uma pokéball dentro dela ao abri-la, sendo que tinha uma espécie de numeração e fala:</p><p>- Aqui nessa pokéball tem a minha Persian e ela está próxima do nível cem.</p><p>Allan vai para o meio da arena e exclama, após girar o dispositivo em cima da pokéball, para depois lança-la para o lado oposto de Fubuki:</p><p>- Saia, Yume-chan!</p><p>A persian dele sai de forma elegante, pousando com graça no solo, sendo que um dos médicos comenta:</p><p>- Pensei que seria um Persian de Alola.</p><p>- Eu tenho um Persian de Alola, também e ele está em um nível muito bom. Porém, de ambos, ela é a que está mais próxima do nível da Fubuki-chan. Por isso, a escolhi.</p><p>- Entendi.</p><p>Yume olha curiosa para o seu treinador que fala:</p><p>- Hoje não teremos uma batalha simulada. Na verdade, é um teste para a Fubuki-chan. Quero que você avance nela, mas não a acerte. Apenas quero que a obrigue a se esquivar, fazendo movimentos bruscos. Você compreendeu?</p><p>A pokémon dele consente feliz, abanando a sua cauda, enquanto ele passava a olhar para a sua ninetales, falando:</p><p>- Você irá, apenas, se esquivar. Ok? - Fubuki consente, abanando a cauda para os lados, para depois ele olhar para ambas, perguntando - Estão preparadas?</p><p>As pokémons consentem animadamente e ele exclama:</p><p>- Avance, Yume-chan! Esquive, Fubuki-chan!</p><p>Ela consente e começa a se esquivar dos ataques simulados da Persian, sentindo que o seu corpo respondia um pouco tarde ao seu comando, além de sentir fisgadas ocasionais, enquanto que a sua oponente era obrigada a desviar as suas garras para não acertá-la.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, um dos médicos que observava os monitores faz um sinal para o fisioterapeuta que consente, para depois falar para Allan:</p><p>- Você pode cessar os ataques físicos.</p><p>Allan consente e fala:</p><p>- Cessem e voltem para os seus respectivos lados da arena.</p><p>Elas consentem e cessam o ataque, se afastando para trás, com a persian saltando com graça e elegância até o seu lado da arena, sendo o mesmo para Fubuki, embora ela sentisse, novamente, a fisgada de dor em suas pernas ao saltar e pousar no chão.</p><p>Então, o fisioterapeuta fala:</p><p>- Agora, vamos observar a capacidade de concentrar os seus poderes e de lançar os golpes.</p><p>- Vou fazê-las lançarem golpes que podem ser bloqueados. Seria problemático se algum golpe da Fubuki-chan ou da Yume-chan ou então de ambas, atingisse essa arena improvisada.</p><p>Todos ficam estupefatos pela experiência que Allan demonstrava.</p><p>Enquanto isso, um dos profissionais fala com visível admiração, sendo que os outros estavam admirados com o jovem, também:</p><p>- De fato, você faz jus ao titulo de Mestre Pokémon!</p><p>O jovem treinador percebeu que todos estavam em um misto de estupefação e admiração pela experiência que ele demonstrava desde que entrou naquela arena improvisada para a realização dos testes.</p><p>Allan consente e fala, sendo que ainda não se sentia bem com esse título, pois ele veio atrelado a morte de um pokémon e isso era algo que o deprimia:</p><p>- Obrigado – ele olha para as suas pokémons - Fubuki-chan, use Moonblast! Yume-chan, use Thunderbolt!</p><p>Ela salta, fazendo surgir uma bela lua dourada atrás dela e após alguns segundos, ela lança o seu ataque contra a persian que concentra os seus poderes elétricos e lança o seu ataque contra o Moonblast da ninetales.</p><p>Ambos os golpes se chocam com uma explosão surgindo no local, fazendo todos ficarem estupefatos com a demonstração de poder, para depois, a explosão cessar.</p><p>Um dos especialistas que acompanhavam a luta pelas câmeras, ergue a mão e o fisioterapeuta consente, falando:</p><p>- Já está bom. Agora, vamos ver os movimentos dela captados pela câmera.</p><p>- Podem descansar, Yume-chan e Fubuki-chan.</p><p>Ambas vão até ele que afaga as duas, com elas abanando as caudas frente o carinho que recebiam, embora que Fubuki não compreendia o motivo de sentir ciúmes de Yume-chan, assim como de qualquer pokémon fêmea ou mulher humana que se aproximava do seu mestre.</p><p>Quando Fubuki olha para Allan, ele olha para ela, sorrindo, fazendo-a corar com a proximidade dele, enquanto tentava compreender o que eram as reações que ela tinha perante ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan e Fubuki...</p><p>Fubuki, ainda...</p><p>Allan decide...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Allan e os seus pokémons vão até os demais profissionais que mostram as cenas, falando:</p><p>- É possível ver a dor dela ao pousar no solo, assim como ao fazer movimentos abruptos. Além disso, é visível o fato de que os seus movimentos estão lentos, como se o corpo demorasse em reagir ao comando dela. Além disso, ela demorou mais tempo que o usual para concentrar o poder do seu golpe.</p><p>Allan fica preocupado, assim como Yume que olha com pesar para Fubuki que está cabisbaixa, sendo que um deles fala:</p><p>- Vamos mudar o programa de exercícios e a forma como são feitos, sendo que esse será o estágio dois.</p><p>Após as mudanças nos exercícios, mais um mês se passa com Allan notando que nas batalhas contra a Persian, os movimentos dela estavam mais rápidos, voltando gradativamente ao que era além dela não sentir mais dor com os movimentos bruscos, enquanto que os seus golpes estavam começando a serem lançados no tempo usual, com os médicos falando que a recuperação dela era incrível.</p><p>Na última batalha simulada que fizeram, mas sem chegar ao final, pois era tudo um teste para verificar se ela estava recuperada ou não, após assistirem a gravação da batalha, analisando-a, os médicos confirmarem que ela estava completamente recuperada.</p><p>Então, Allan comemora, assim como os seus outros pokémons, com ele agradecendo a equipe que demonstra estar feliz com os resultados da fisioterapia, sendo que agora os médicos pokémons teriam como trabalhar com as sessões, sendo estas explicadas nos cursos, assim como criariam esquemas adaptados para cada tipo de pokémon, usando os dados que colheram com Fubuki.</p><p>Algumas semanas depois, Fubuki andava junto de Allan, sendo que percebeu que ele nunca mais a colocou para lutar e não obstante, ficava direto fora da Pokeball novo modelo e só confinava ela caso fosse estritamente necessário.</p><p>Conforme andavam juntos, ela pensava consigo mesma:</p><p>"<em>Ele está diferente. Não me colocou para lutar mais. Será que ainda está chateado comigo por eu não ter entrado na pokeball quando ele pediu? Mas era o sonho dele ser um Mestre Pokémon. Ele conseguiu o título. Ele mesmo me contou diversas vezes o quanto sonhava em ser esse tal de Mestre pokémon. Apenas queria vê-lo feliz. Por que ele está agindo assim? Quer dizer, não olha para mim com raiva, nem nada disso. Sempre sorri, me abraça e dá guloseimas, além de sempre desejar saber se estou bem, assim como me afaga e escova o meu pelo, sendo que eu sempre durmo junto dele, só que em cima das cobertas, além de ficar o tempo todo fora da Pokeball novo modelo. Mas mesmo assim... quer dizer, esse não é o comportamento de alguém com raiva. Não consigo compreender a atitude dele e o motivo dele pedir desculpas, pelo menos a cada dois dias, além de ver a culpa em seus olhos quando me olha... Argh! Humanos são complicados demais!"</em></p><p>Então, ele para de andar e pergunta a ela:</p><p>- Gostaria de ver o Museu comigo?</p><p>- Museu?</p><p>Ela pergunta em sua linguagem e como se compreendesse o que a ninetales falou, Allan responde com a mesma percebendo que de fato, ele parecia entender o que ela falava, de certa forma:</p><p>- É o Museu que retrata aquela noite fatídica. Sinto que eu devo visitar. Sinta-se livre para recusar.</p><p>"<em>Um museu sobre aquela noite... Mas por quê?"</em></p><p>Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ele fala:</p><p>- Faz-se necessário um museu, Fubuki-chan. A vergonha de nós, homens, deve ser mostrada a posterioridade. Os nossos erros e nossa crueldade para com os pokémons devem ficar evidentes na história. É algo que nunca deve ser esquecido. Não podemos esquecer a que ponto os humanos foram vis e cruéis. Nós não devemos permitir que a humanidade como um todo, se esqueça das consequências de seus atos, ao mesmo tempo em que garantimos que isso nunca mais acontecerá, reforçando as inúmeras leis que surgiram de proteção e amparo para com os pokémons. Essa é a intenção do Museu. As gerações futuras devem compreender a necessidade das leis para protegê-los e a que ponto a humanidade pode chegar, se ela se deixar dominar por ideias errôneas, não enxergando a verdade escancarada na sua frente. – ele fala perdido em pensamentos com um olhar triste para um ponto qualquer.</p><p>Fubuki aproxima seu focinho da mão dele, acarinhando-a, fazendo-o sair de seus pensamentos, com ele passando a afaga-la, notando o olhar preocupado dela, compreendendo o que ela falava em seu idioma, sendo que sorri gentilmente, enquanto a afagava, falando:</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Fubuki-chan.</p><p>Então, após alguns minutos, surge uma voz atrás dele:</p><p>- É o Campeão e atual Mestre Pokémon, certo? Eu o desafio a uma batalha. Um contra um!</p><p>Ele endireita o corpo e olha para um jovem treinador com uma pokéball modelo antigo, sendo que exibia um olhar expectante, para depois o mesmo garoto falar:</p><p>- Seria uma honra batalhar contra o senhor. Por favor, batalhe comigo! Vai usar a sua ninetales?</p><p>Allan suspira e fala:</p><p>- Não. Vou usar outro pokémon.</p><p>Fubuki fica boquiaberta, para depois ficar com as orelhas e caudas cabisbaixas.</p><p>- Oh! Tudo bem! Eu acho que depois daquela noite, você não conseguiria usá-la de novo, certo? Eu acompanhei no jornal todos os acontecimentos, assim como na tevê. A batalha, o coma dela, a posterior recuperação com fisioterapia e como ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo. Ela parece ser muito especial para você.</p><p>Allan fica surpreso e fala:</p><p>- Sim. Ela é especial. Muito especial. Bem, vamos batalhar. Um contra um, certo?</p><p>- Sim – ele pega a pokéball e gira o dispositivo para depois lança-lo, exclamando – Vá, Steelix!</p><p>O pokémon do tipo metal sai e ruge para eles, sendo que após despertar das más recordações sobre o último Steelix que enfrentou, Allan saca a pokéball de Incenorar e após girar o dispositivo, exclama:</p><p>- Eu escolho você, Honoo!</p><p>O pokémon tipo Fogo e Sombrio sai da pokéball e após olhar para o seu oponente, olha para Allan com visível preocupação em seu semblante, pois estava preocupado com ele, após o último Steelix que Allan e Fubuki enfrentaram.</p><p>O mestre dele sorri de forma confortante e fala:</p><p>- Tudo bem, amigo. Eu preciso superar o que ocorreu e acredito que se lutar contra um Steelix, eu posso superar.</p><p>Honoo olha atentamente para ele, para depois ver Fubuki que tinha um olhar triste, não parecendo que conseguiria lidar com a visão de um Steelix, sem se recordar da fatídica batalha.</p><p>Fubuki ergue levemente o focinho e vê o olhar preocupado de Honoo, para depois ela consentir com a cabeça, embora ele pudesse ver que ela não estava nada bem, pois ainda se sentia extremamente culpada pela morte de Steelix e esse sentimento não seria facilmente esquecido.</p><p>Allan afaga Fubuki, falando sem deixar de olhar para a batalha, sendo que a voz era gentil:</p><p>- Precisamos superar. Não podemos mudar o passado. Apenas podemos viver o presente e lutar pelo futuro. – ele comenta pensativo – Acho que está na hora de honramos a memória do Steelix, Fubuki-chan e acredito que há uma forma de fazermos isso, após visitarmos o museu. Nós precisamos fazer algo.</p><p>Ela olha para ele, expectante, para depois olhar para a batalha com o oponente de Allan exclamando:</p><p>- Está pronto, Allan-san?</p><p>- Sim. Vamos a batalha!</p><p>Conforme ocorria a batalha entre o seu mestre e o que o desafiou, Fubuki permitiu-se ficar perdida em recordações e acaba se lembrando de sua última batalha, caindo uma lágrima de um de seus olhos, pois ela sentiu quando o outro pokemon morreu, com ela ainda presa em sua garganta. A Ninetales sentiu quando a vida dele saiu de seu corpo e que o mesmo teve uma morte horrível, assim como lenta e agonizante.</p><p>Ela nunca conseguiu esquecer, mesmo após um ano, pois a batalha ainda continuava vívida em sua mente e muitas vezes, acordava suando quando em seus pesadelos, a sua mente voltava para aquela noite, mais precisamente para o momento em que lutava para sair da boca de Steelix e o mesmo morrendo. O pesadelo parecia tão real que ela acordava confusa, demorando em processar o fato de que não estava mais naquela noite e que havia sido, apenas, um pesadelo.</p><p>Inclusive, ela percebeu que Allan também tinha pesadelos e pelos gemidos, compreendia que era a batalha fatídica em que por ela tê-lo desobedecido, não entrando na pokéball quando ele ordenou, aliado ao seu plano no mínimo estúpido, acabou causando a morte de um pokémon.</p><p>Claro, todos haviam concordado com o fato de que eles não possuíam qualquer culpa e que a morte de Steelix iria acontecer. Ou melhor, que um pokémon ainda iria morrer em uma batalha televisionada, internacionalmente em algum momento pela ausência de leis que protegessem os pokémons, aliado ao ódio que eles sofriam por um passado que havia sido deturpado para coloca-los como vilões e não o homem.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, nada abrandava a culpa que sentia em seu coração, enquanto percebia que aquela batalha do Allan contra o Steelix, atualmente, também era uma batalha pessoal de seu treinador contra si mesmo, para que ele superasse o que ocorreu. Era uma batalha contra a sua própria culpa e ela se perguntava como conseguiria superar isso, pois naquela noite fatídica, Allan a estava chamando para a pokéball, sendo que foi ela que não quis entrar e o plano de entrar, dentro da boca de Steelix para fazer o treinador dele, chama-lo para a pokéball, dando assim a vitória a Allan, foi dela e não do seu mestre.</p><p>Portanto, para Fubuki, analisando friamente os acontecimentos, Allan não teve nenhuma culpa na tragédia. Ele era inocente. A culpa pertencia somente a ela, pois se tivesse retornado a pokéball como o seu mestre havia ordenado, Steelix ainda estaria vivo, sendo que esses eram os pensamentos tortuosos que a tomavam, enquanto ela pensava consigo mesma, cabisbaixa:</p><p>"Nunca deixei de me sentir culpada pelo Steelix e inclusive, naquele momento, eu sentia pena ao ouvi-lo implorar ao seu mestre para chama-lo. Nunca me arrependi de algo como naquele dia. Eu provoquei a sua asfixia e ao ver que ele estava morrendo, enquanto implorava por clemência, não para mim, pois mesmo em agonia deve ter percebido que eu entalei e sim, para o seu treinador o único que poderia salvá-lo. Eu mesmo comecei a ficar agoniada. Fiquei desesperada para sair. Fiquei desesperada para salvá-lo. Eu lutei para tentar sair da boca dele, mas não conseguia, até porque estava fraca já que ele era metal e foi um sofrimento intenso para eu ficar na boca metálica e que para agravar a situação, eu me encontrava entalada. Quando me lembro de seu sofrimento, me lembro de minha revolta contra o mestre dele. Confesso que senti ódio pelo treinador do Steelix. Inclusive, sentia vontade de mata-lo, enquanto eu detestava o fato de que estava tão fraca que para salvar o meu mestre, apenas consegui jogar o meu corpo contra aquele humano desgraçado. Se pudesse usar o Icebeam, eu o teria congelado com prazer até a morte por ter tentado machucar o meu mestre, assim como por ter deixado Steelix sofrer uma morte agonizante. Eu queria vingar o pokémon morto dentro da pokeball. Até hoje, em meus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, me recordo de seu desespero e pedido de clemência para com o seu treinador e o mesmo negando salvá-lo. Eu nunca esqueci e sinto que nunca poderei esquecer. Mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ser salvo se fosse chamado para a pokeball dele, não muda o fato de que fui eu que provoquei a sua asfixia. Esse é um fato imutável. Eu só fiz isso, pois acreditei que o mestre dele o chamaria para a pokeball e assim, meu mestre teria a vitória. Não sabia que ele não faria isso e que deixaria o seu pokemon sofrer uma morte agonizante. Se soubesse que ele não faria isso, não teria saltado. Eu deveria ter percebido a profundidade do ódio humano. Ódio este que Allan tentou explicar para mim e que não compreendi por completo a profundidade desse ódio e a que ponto um humano estava disposto a chegar, apenas por orgulho e crueldade."</p><p>Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos, vendo Honoo, finalizar Steelix que cai inconsciente no chão com o adversário de Allan o chamando para a pokéball, para depois cumprimenta-lo, além de entregar o dinheiro pela derrota, se despedindo em seguida, satisfeito por ter batalhado contra o Mestre Pokémon, sendo que Allan se vira para Fubuki, vendo o olhar triste dela.</p><p>Honoo se aproxima junto de Allan, vendo o seu mestre e amigo abraçar Fubuki, falando:</p><p>- Um dia, você vai superar. Creio que para superarmos, precisamos fazer algo pelo Steelix. Não concorda, Fubuki-chan? Precisamos honrá-lo. A batalha agora me ajudou a superar, um pouco, sendo que a culpa nunca vai me abandonar.</p><p>Honoo estava cabisbaixo, pois tal como Fubuki, todos os outros pokémons de Allan se culpavam, pois acreditavam que o pacto que fizeram entre si, sem conhecendo do mestre deles, levou Fubuki ao extremo para garantir a vitória de Allan e este extremo envolveu desobedecê-lo e armar um plano que somente trouxe dor, tristeza e desespero, além da morte de um inocente. Os pokémons de Allan compartilhavam dessa culpa entre si.</p><p>Fubuki ergue o focinho, corando com a proximidade, falando em sua linguagem:</p><p>- Como assim, fazer algo pelo Steelix?</p><p>Como se compreendesse o que ela falou, ele responde:</p><p>- Fazendo o que está ao nosso alcance, usando o título que possuo atrelado a morte de um pokémon para fazer diferença no mundo. Além disso, vou entrar na Liga Pokémon novamente, na nova arena que construíram e vou batalhar com todas as minhas forças para ter um título sem estar associado a morte de um inocente, para que enfim, eu possa sentir orgulho do meu título. Claro que você nunca mais vai participar das batalhas. Não vou coloca-la para batalhar, nunca mais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A decisão de Fubuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki fica...</p><p>Allan fica...</p><p>Já Honoo fica...</p><p>No Museu...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Honoo fica surpreso, mas compreende a decisão de Allan, apesar de já esperar algo assim, considerando o estado que Allan ficou quando Fubuki estava internada e depois durante a recuperação dela por estar preocupadíssimo que ela não recuperasse os movimentos novamente, somente ficando aliviado ao ver que ela se recuperou por completo sem sequelas, apesar dele e dos outros ainda perceberem a dor nos olhos de Allan quando ele ficava pensativo.</p><p>"<em>Compreendo a decisão de meu mestre, sendo que os demais também vão compreender. Nenhum de nós suportaria vê-lo naquele estado quando Fubuki estava em coma e depois, enquanto ela se recuperava. A face pesarosa e o olhar triste dele, assim como os ombros caídos, enquanto chorava era uma visão deprimente. Se for para ele ficar novamente assim, preferimos que ela não lute, novamente."</em></p><p>De fato, esse pensamento era compartilhado por todos que não desejavam mais ver Allan sofrer.</p><p>Já, Fubuki fica chocada e exibe uma face triste, pensando consigo mesma:</p><p>"<em>É por que eu o desobedeci naquela noite? Por isso, vai me substituir por um pokémon que é obediente e que não deu trabalho, após ser capturado, sendo submisso e obediente?"</em></p><p>Ele nota ela cabisbaixa, sendo visíveis as lágrimas em seus olhos com Allan passando a ter plena noção de que as lágrimas dela o afetavam e muito.</p><p>Então, fala gentilmente a abraçando, como se lesse os pensamentos dela:</p><p>- Não é por você ter me desobedecido naquela noite – Fubuki o olha surpresa, ficando boquiaberta por ele saber seus pensamentos com ele falando ao olha-la nos olhos – Não sei ler pensamentos. Apenas julguei que era isso. Notei que aquela noite a afetou. Vi que tinha pesadelos a noite.</p><p>"<em>Ele percebeu que eu tinha pesadelos? Como ele sabia que era sobre o Steelix?"</em></p><p>- O motivo para você não lutar nunca mais, é que eu não consigo vê-la se ferir e muito menos sofrer. Foram meses agonizantes para mim, enquanto ainda estava internada, lutando pela vida e depois quando estava em recuperação, sendo que os médicos haviam falado que havia uma chance de que você não recuperasse por completo os seus movimentos. Saiba que as suas lágrimas provocam o meu sofrimento. Não consigo mais colocar você para lutar. Você é muito especial para mim. Não compreendo o motivo e nem os meus sentimentos, mas os tive desde que a vi aquele dia. Podia ter escolhido qualquer outro vulpix para capturar, mas quando a vi, a desejei a todo o custo. Tentei capturar você de forma gentil, mas não tive escolha e precisei ser bruto, usando fogo contra você e mesmo percebendo que era pacifica, não apreciando as batalhas, a joguei para lutar, desconfiando do fato de que não gostava de lutar. Sempre vi como ficava feliz quando eu acampava na mata. Você ficava feliz e relaxada. Podia ver você em paz. Os outros pokémon também apreciam esses momentos, essa pausa entre as batalhas para relaxarem, mas eu via que para você eram momentos especiais e me lembrava do dia que você queria fugir para a mata. Outros pokémon iriam enfrentar um pokemon treinado por humanos. O instinto dos selvagens é atacar os que são treinados ou criados pelos humanos. Mas você não queria lutar. Você não queria enfrentar Hyanna, uma Salandit na época. Agiu de forma contrária ao que os pokémons selvagens fazem. Pelo menos, a maioria.</p><p>"<em>Como ele sabia disso? Sim, eu não gosto de lutar e só continuava lutando por ele. Nada mais me deixava feliz do que estar deitada, longe das batalhas e dos conflitos. Mas sou capaz de lutar por ele. De fato, eu aprecio a paz, mas se ele estiver junto, eu fico feliz, mesmo que seja em uma batalha."</em></p><p>Ela cora intensamente e Allan pergunta, enquanto a afagava:</p><p>- Quero que responda uma coisa. Você lutava apenas por que eu queria? Ou melhor, lutava apenas por mim?</p><p>Ela fica surpresa e o observa por vários minutos, até que suspira e abaixa as orelhas, assim como a cabeça, sendo essa a resposta que Allan já esperava em seu íntimo. Uma resposta que ele já desconfiava, mas que desejava confirmar.</p><p>- Está na hora de fazer o que devia ter feito. Libertá-la. Você gosta de viver livre e não aprecia as batalhas. Eu seria muito egoísta em mantê-la confinada. Será um sofrimento intenso ficar sem você, mas chegou o momento de eu não ser egoísta e pensar em sua felicidade. – ele fala se erguendo – Assim que voltarmos para Alola, vou libertá-la no Monte Lanakila, a sua terra natal.</p><p>Honoo fica surpreso, sendo que se condena mentalmente por ficar assim, pois considerando o estado que o seu mestre ficou e os fortes sentimentos que tinha pela Ninetales, sendo estes diferentes do que ele sentia pelos outros pokémons, não devia ter ficado surpreso por sua decisão. No íntimo, deveria ter esperado algo assim. Era um fato comum a todos eles de que ela não gostava de lutar, pois era pacifica e que apenas passou a lutar por causa dele.</p><p>Inicialmente, era para ter alguma chance de derrotar o inimigo a qual era atirada para lutar contra, sendo contra a sua vontade, para depois lutar sem sentir ódio dele por mandá-la para a batalha, apenas porque queria fazer Allan vencer a disputa e concretizar no futuro o seu sonho, quando ele a conquistou. Passou a batalhar apenas para fazer com que o sonho do mestre deles se concretizasse e que por isso havia chegado ao extremo de não retornar para a pokéball na batalha contra o Steelix e não obstante, ter se ferido de forma severa e igualmente gravíssima ao enfrentar as mandíbulas do pokémon imenso.</p><p>Honoo e os outros perceberam que ela não era uma guerreira, embora fosse bem orgulhosa e determinada. Ela apenas não apreciava as batalhas. Era uma pacifista.</p><p>Fubuki olha estarrecida para ele, pensando consigo mesma, enquanto estava chocada ao ouvir o que o seu treinador planejava para ela:</p><p>"<em>O que ele está falando? Como assim me libertar? Se isso acontecer, não poderei mais ficar junto dele! Claro, eu adoraria correr por aí, sem sentir uma força invisível me prendendo a ele. Mas não quero ficar sem vê-lo! Quero ficar com o meu mestre e mesmo se tiver que lutar para ficar com ele, assim eu farei! Não quero me separar dele. Quero ficar junto dele para sempre!"</em></p><p>Ela pega a pokeball novo modelo da mochila parcialmente aberta de Allan, segurando na boca, afastando dele, enquanto exibia um olhar condenatório para ele, para depois ficar com os olhos lacrimosos.</p><p>Allan fica confuso e pergunta hesitante:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan?</p><p>Ela olha sério para ele e faz não com a cabeça, voltando a olha-lo, dessa vez, com um olhar magoado, fazendo-o perguntar para ela ao suspeitar o motivo da reação dela, enquanto ameaçava surgir um imenso sorriso em seu rosto com ele desejando ter a confirmação antes de sorrir plenamente:</p><p>- Quer dizer, que quer ficar comigo por si mesma?</p><p>Ela consente, sorrindo, largando a pokéball para depois abraça-lo com as patas, ficando apoiada sobre as patas traseiras com as caudas abanando atrás dela, sendo que ele acaba caindo com o peso dela, fazendo-a olhar sem graça para Allan, enquanto ele ria ainda mais e afagava a pelagem macia como seda, com Honoo ficando feliz por ambos, pois imaginava o quanto o seu mestre sofreria longe dela e vice-versa.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Fubuki pensava consigo mesma:</p><p>"<em>Claro! Fala sério! Ainda acho os humanos complicados demais para entender. Estou pensando em desistir de compreendê-los. Sinto que só terei dor de cabeça se tentar compreender eles. Primeiro, ele quer ser um Mestre pokémon, se esforçando ao máximo para me capturar e aí, eu batalho por ele, sendo que depois ele fala que não vou mais lutar e não obstante, depois de todo o esforço em me capturar, se arrepende e decide me libertar, sendo que sou um dos seus pokémon mais poderoso. O que ele tem na cabeça? Após me cativar, quer me afastar dele, sendo que se esforçou tanto para fazer eu vê-lo como meu mestre ao ponto de fazer eu desejar a sua felicidade, passando a batalhar por ele? Após tanto tempo quer pensar nele mesmo, independente de como me sentiria longe dele? Mesmo realizando o seu sonho, se tornando esse tal Mestre pokémon, com ele precisando manter o título pelo que eu compreendi, decide não somente me retirar das batalhas, assim como libertar um dos seus melhores pokémons? Eu sinto que a minha vida perderia toda a cor longe dele. Humanos são complicados demais!"</em></p><p>Allan ainda possuía uma ponta de incerteza e pergunta novamente, sentindo uma leve hesitação:</p><p>- Tem certeza que deseja ficar comigo?</p><p>Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e depois, ele pergunta novamente:</p><p>- Você pode ser livre novamente. Tem certeza que não quer a sua liberdade?</p><p>Ela afasta a cabeça levemente dele, mexendo-a para os lados em negação, para depois arquear uma sobrancelha, dando um olhar que dizia claramente "É sério que fez essa pergunta idiota, novamente?".</p><p>Ele ri levemente e fala:</p><p>- Entendo. Bem, fico feliz em saber que quer ficar comigo por sua própria vontade. Então, ficaremos juntos para sempre.</p><p>Ele estende a mão e ela ergue a sua pata com eles se cumprimentando, enquanto ela abanava as nove caudas.</p><p>- Saiba que mantenho a minha decisão. Você não irá lutar de novo. Mas mesmo assim, ficará ao meu lado.</p><p>"<em>Bem, se é isso que ele deseja por mim tudo bem. Tudo o que quero é ficar ao seu lado para sempre."</em></p><p>Ela cora ao pensar isso e vê que ele sorria ainda mais, fazendo falhar uma batida em seu coração, enquanto ela tentava compreender o que eram os seus sentimentos que sentia para com ele, não sabendo que era o mesmo para Allan.</p><p>Então, ela é tomada por uma dúvida e fica preocupada ao pensar nas batalhas sem a ajuda dela:</p><p>"<em>Será que ele vai conseguir manter o seu título, mesmo sem um dos seus pokémon mais poderosos?"</em></p><p>Depois, ele pergunta para Honoo que exibia um pouco de cansaço pela batalha anterior:</p><p>- Quer descansar, amigo?</p><p>Ele consente e Allan o chama para a pokéball, pegando em seguida a pokéball de Fubuki, a guardando, para depois ele e Fubuki se dirigem até o imponente Museu erguido no antigo Domo de batalhas da Liga Pokémon, sendo que avistam fotos, reportagens e relatos do tratamento que os humanos davam aos pokémons, além de mostrar gráficos das mortes deles nas mãos dos humanos e fotos de pokémons mortos ou gravemente feridos, além dos vídeos dos métodos usados pelos domadores, sendo esta uma profissão eliminada, com os domadores sendo presos, assim como mostravam a história da forma como devia ser mostrada. Os homens invadindo os locais em que os pokémons viviam, matando pokémons filhotes e destruindo ovos com os pokémons revidando, evitando matar humanos e somente atacando em último caso, com a história mostrando que as mortes em massa de humanos ocorriam em batalhas contra outros humanos.</p><p>Havia documentários que eram exibidos, assim como havia uma seção com o título "A noite do despertar", sendo que em uma das paredes era exibida a gravação da batalha daquela noite, a de Allan contra Neo Saiba, tendo foco na batalha do Steelix.</p><p>Allan e Fubuki observavam as gravações da batalha onde era captado o sofrimento de Steelix e de Fubuki, assim como o desespero de Allan, para depois mostrar Allan derrubando Neo Saiba para tentar salvar Steelix e depois, Fubuki derrubando Neo Saiba. O título era "A noite da vergonha humana".</p><p>Mais para frente havia uma estátua de aço com a forma de um Steelix e na frente dele, uma Ninetales de Alola com Allan esculpido atrás dela, surpreendendo ambos.</p><p>Em seguida, passando as três estátuas, em uma espécie de altar ornamentado e luxurioso, havia a pokéball de Steelix com o mesmo dentro dela, sendo que haviam confeccionado o esquife de cristal na forma de uma lápide com palavras douradas escritas em um lustroso mármore negro, como foi a noite do fatídico dia que um pokémon morreu no Planalto Índigo:</p><p>"Jaz aqui uma vítima inocente dos humanos e que sofreu uma morte horrível e inevitável. Uma morte brutal que marcou o quanto nós, humanos formos desprezíveis em nossos tratos para com os pokémons. Descanse em paz, Steelix. Mais nenhum pokémon irá sofrer por culpa de nós, humanos e nos perdoe, por favor, mesmo sabendo que somos indignos de tal perdão, assim como somos indignos do perdão dos inúmeros pokémons que sofreram por culpa de nós, humanos."</p><p>Allan fala o que estava escrito para Fubuki, que percebe a dor escrita naquelas palavras.</p><p>Depois, eles avistam em uma sessão do edifício, imagens de Fubuki deitada na maca no Centro Pokémon, lutando pela vida. Havia também reportagens e gravações, assim como mostravam vídeos e fotos, além de reportagens sobre a recuperação dela e o anseio do povo em vê-la recuperar os seus movimentos, além de haver uma nota mostrando que isso abriu caminho ao surgimento da fisioterapia para recuperar pokémons com danos demasiadamente severos.</p><p>Quando eles estavam prestes a saírem do museu, muitas pessoas vão até eles tirando fotos, assim como fazendo várias perguntas, sendo que muitos estendiam papeis para ele dar um autógrafo, assim como deram uma almofada de tinta para Fubuki deixar a impressão de sua pata.</p><p>Sem escolha, visando aplacar a multidão entusiasmada que se aglomerou em volta deles, eles fazem isso, enquanto que a Ninetales sentia a cabeça zunindo, enquanto começava a latejar, conforme surgiam inúmeras perguntas feitas por fotógrafos que se juntaram a multidão, sendo que eles estavam no local fazendo uma matéria e ao reconhecerem eles, correram em sua direção.</p><p>Em um determinado momento, quando estavam sendo "soterrados", por assim dizer, pelos microfones e pessoas, Allan exclama desesperado:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan!</p><p>A ninetales que estava aterrorizada consente, com Allan montando nela que corre velozmente dali, se afastando cada vez mais dos jornalistas em seu encalço, sendo que conforme ela descia velozmente as escadas, as pessoas abriam caminho, enquanto viam fotógrafos correndo atrás de ambos que conseguem despistá-los em uma curva, pois Fubuki saltou alguns rochedos escapados, para depois, ambos se esconderem atrás das árvores que margeavam o caminho do alto, enquanto observavam, escondido, os fotógrafos tomando o caminho que achavam que eles haviam tomado.</p><p>Sentando, suspirando de alívio, assim como a Ninetales, com ambos encostando-se às árvores frondosas atrás deles, Allan comenta:</p><p>- A imprensa é assustadora, não acha, Fubuki-chan?</p><p>A ninetales consente, suspirando aliviada ao ver que tiveram êxito em despistá-los.</p><p>- Mas saiba que nós vamos precisar encarar eles novamente e creio que serão várias vezes. Claro que basta fugimos quando tudo se tornar intenso demais. Creio que a Rapidash pode nos ajudar. Afinal, ela voa. Ou então, o Pidgeot. Uma fuga aérea seria excelente.</p><p>Fubuki olha com uma expressão no mínimo horrorizada para ele e que dizia claramente em seu semblante e olhar: "Está louco? Perdeu o juízo? Encarar esses tais de jornalistas, novamente? Esses humanos são assustadores!"</p><p>De fato, Fubuki preferia enfrentar um pokémon todo de metal, possuindo ataques de fogo e de veneno, além de golpes do tipo metal, do que enfrentar os jornalistas. Enfrentar esse tipo de pokémon seria menos aterrorizante para ela, do que enfrentar esses humanos assustadores, a seu ver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A decisão de Fubuki e Allan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan e Fubuki decidem...</p><p>Allan começa a...</p><p>Eles acabam...</p><p>Allan surpreende todos quando anuncia...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ele sorri de canto e fala:</p><p>- Eu sei que parece loucura, Fubuki-chan. Mas se lembra de que eu disse que tínhamos uma dívida com o Steelix?</p><p>Ela consente e ele fala:</p><p>- Precisamos fortalecer a opinião pública ainda mais. O que aconteceu ao Steelix e há inúmeros outros pokémon, não pode se repetir. Por ele e pelos outros inocentes que morreram nas mãos de seres cruéis, porque seria um despautério chamá-los de humanos, pois eles estavam mais para demônios do que qualquer outra classificação, nós devemos lutar com unhas e dentes para esmagarmos qualquer outro demônio que queria surgir entre os homens, ousando usar a alcunha de humanos, manchando a humanidade com a sua maldade. Podemos usar a minha fama e inclusive a sua, bastando ver pelos pedidos de autógrafos, para auxiliar os grupos que protegem os pokémon. Ao fazermos isso, será inevitável a presença dos jornalistas. A imprensa sempre vai estar lá e teremos que dar um jeito de fugir se tudo ficar intenso demais. Por isso, disse que teremos que enfrentá-los, novamente.</p><p>Fubuki suspira, pois sabia que Allan tinha razão. Eles tinham uma dívida com o Steelix e com os outros pokémon.</p><p>Afinal, Fubuki e os outros tiveram sorte de terem um mestre como Allan, sendo que muitos não haviam tido a mesma sorte e enfrentaram o inferno nas mãos de seus donos que sentiram que detinham o direito de vida e morte sobre os seus escravos, os pokémon, os usando para os seus caprichos, os punindo quando desejavam e depois os descartando como lixo, quando não eram mais úteis ou quando se feriam gravemente, pois seria perda de tempo trata-los por serem vistos como "descartáveis". Isso quando não achavam o pokémon rebelde demais, com estes sendo enviados aos domadores pokémon, autênticos demônios que usavam alcunha de humanos para fazerem as piores atrocidades, muitas destas inimagináveis, com um pokémon. Com sorte, muitos morriam e assim eram poupados do inferno. Os azarados sobreviviam, apenas para se tornarem meras carcaças sem qualquer alma, vivendo pesadelos diários, tremendo ao pior sinal de descontentamento de seus mestres.</p><p>Ela suspira e ergue a cabeça, exibindo um olha determinado para Allan, com ambos sorrindo de forma cúmplice. Ele estende a mão e ela a sua pata, com eles se cumprimentando, selando o pacto que fizeram, para depois se retirarem dali ao perceberem que já era seguro.</p><p>Usando a sua fama de Mestre pokémon, assim como influência, Allan foi um dos lideres do forte movimento público para aumentar a proteção aos pokémon e alternando com os treinos, ele mostrava os seus pokémon para que as crianças pudessem ver um pokémon pessoalmente, além de conviver com um.</p><p>Com essa mudança, gradativa, da visão das pessoas sobre os pokémon, o mundo começou a usar os pokémon para outras funções e obrigações, tal como pela polícia e profissões de resgate, por profissionais das áreas médicas que usavam pokémons com habilidades e movimentos que auxiliavam na cura e tratamento, outros para proteção pessoal e de propriedade, assim como para diversos trabalhos, além de apresentações e companhia, sendo que também eram usados para ajudar as pessoas com deficiência, já que eles entendiam a linguagem humana ao contrário dos animais.</p><p>Portanto, além de poderem ajudar melhor as pessoas que possuíam alguma necessidade, fosse por sequelas de algum acidente ou por motivo de doença, o treinamento deles era mais simples, aprendendo rapidamente como proceder para ajudar nas necessidades daquele humano, sendo muito apreciado pokémon que andavam sobre as duas patas traseiras, deixando as mãos ou patas livres e que preferencialmente, tivessem movimentos como o Heal Pulse e Aroma Therapy para ajudar nos casos que a pessoa sentisse alguma dor crônica e para relaxar.</p><p>Inclusive, alguns tipos de pokémon eram usados em presídios para ajudar a lidarem com os presos, protegendo os seus mestres que eram carcereiros ou policiais que fiscalizavam os presos, recebendo um treinamento próprio para que soubessem como agir contra os detentos, com os carcereiros e policiais possuindo outros pokémon, igualmente treinados para auxiliá-los.</p><p>As equipes policias, de resgate, assim como aqueles que lidavam com os presos, treinavam junto com os seus parceiros pokémon, graças as mudanças, pois antes, muitos não sentiam confiança em usá-los e acreditavam que somente eles precisavam ser treinados e com rigor por temerem que se voltasse contra eles, devido a visão deturpada da sociedade, não os vendo como seus parceiros e sim, como um provável perigo em potencial e que usavam eles por não terem escolha.</p><p>Agora, isso mudou, inclusive entre as corporações e profissionais que usavam pokémon como parceiros para auxiliá-los em suas funções.</p><p>Eles estavam passando a verem os pokémon como verdadeiros parceiros e os treinamentos foram abrandados, além de sofrerem uma grande mudança para que os laços entre os profissionais e seus parceiros pokémon fossem estreitados, ocorrendo uma melhoria visível na forma como procediam em situações que exigiam uma boa coordenação e associação entre o treinador e o seu pokémon.</p><p>Ou seja, agora, não eram somente os pokémon que treinavam como era antes e sim, os seus mestres também, com eles treinando juntos para estreitarem os laços entre eles, assim como, para maximizar o trabalho em equipe tão necessário, pois todos eles lidavam com situações que exigiam uma combinação excelente entre o profissional e os seus pokémon.</p><p>Enquanto isso, as ONG´s faziam campanhas levando pokémon as instituições com crianças e nas ruas, com as pessoas tendo contato com os pokémon, sendo que as crianças brincavam com eles, os conhecendo melhor. Era uma campanha para fortalecer a visão que eles não eram bestas e sim, seres vivos com sentimentos e emoções tal como os humanos, com o adicional de compreenderem a linguagem humana. Havia também as propagandas na tevê, mostrando pokémon agindo tranquilamente, assim como brincando com as crianças.</p><p>Allan aparecia em entrevistas e eventos para ajudar a mudar cada vez mais a concepção das pessoas sobre os pokémon, surgindo leis fortes de proteção aos pokémon e com punições severas, assim como, um aumento da fiscalização em virtude das pessoas denunciarem os treinadores ao menor sinal de maus tratos, para que o que aconteceu ao Steelix, não acontecesse com outro pokémon e graças a essa atitude das pessoas, muitos pokémon foram salvos da morte certa e em outros casos, foram salvos dos maus tratos e descaso por parte dos treinadores ou de outros humanos.</p><p>Enquanto ocorriam essas mudanças, a profissão de domadores foi extinta e os procedimentos para os casos de rebeldia do pokémon foram revistos, além do procedimento com os pokémon de bandidos.</p><p>Agora, tanto os pokémon rebeldes, quanto os pokemon dos presos, eram libertados para a natureza, novamente, através dos PhD´s em pokémon de cada região, sendo vedado qualquer tratamento humilhante ou cruel aos pokémon, sendo tais práticas punidas rigorosamente.</p><p>O que Allan fez foi algo surpreendente na visão de muitas pessoas, as fazendo admirarem o seu ato, pois até aquele instante, nenhum Mestre pokémon havia usado a influência e fama que possuía para fazer algo benéfico para os pokémon.</p><p>Inclusive, os Mestres Pokémon anteriores a Allan, apenas usavam os títulos que possuíam para lucrar, inclusive em entrevistas, cobrando caro para autorizar a sua entrevista, sendo que Allan havia se tornado distinto ao não cobrar por suas entrevistas, desde que quem o entrevistou publicasse a entrevista dele em mais de um local para que todos lessem. Caso não fizessem isso, ele usava grande parte do dinheiro para financiar ações de conscientização das pessoas sobre os pokémon, usando apenas uma pequena parte para a própria subsistência.</p><p>Lançaram uma biografia da vida dele, sendo que grande parte da renda era para financiar as ONG´s e grupos que faziam campanhas para garantir a extinção do resquício da visão deturpada que algumas pessoas possuíam, sobre os pokémon serem bestas cruéis e perversas, ávidas para matar quantos humanos pudessem e que por isso, precisavam ser tratados de forma brutal e igualmente cruel para suprimir essa natureza perversa deles ao ver de algumas pessoas, ainda reticentes. O resto do dinheiro era usado para a sua subsistência e para ele cuidar dos seus pokémon.</p><p>Nos programas, ele procurava mostrar o que eram os pokémon ao tirar os seus das pokéballs com a platéia interagindo com eles, tirando gradualmente a visão de bestas que ainda habitava a mente de alguns humanos, sendo que se recordava de Steelix e tantos outros que pereceram pelo descaso ou ódio humano ao citá-los em suas entrevistas e programas.</p><p>Claro, que cada vez que eles iam a programas de tevê, eventos ou nos jornais, além dos lugares onde ele mostrava os seus pokémon para demonstrar que eles não eram bestas, além das pessoas sempre pedirem o autógrafo de Allan e de Fubuki, os repórteres se aglomeravam quase que instantaneamente em volta de Allan e da Ninetales, ávidos para terem as respostas das perguntas que faziam sobre a vida pessoal dele, principalmente para as revistas de fofocas.</p><p>Quando tudo ficava demasiadamente desesperador, principalmente para Fubuki que ficava assustada nesses momentos, Allan usava algum pokémon voador para subir nas costas dele junto da ninetales, se afastando pelo ar, com ela suspirando aliviada conforme o pokémon ganhava altura, se distanciando dos repórteres.</p><p>A visão de bestas havia desaparecido quase que por completo, sendo que os reticentes com tal visão eram subjugados gradativamente e com rigor pela forte opinião pública.</p><p>Inclusive, muitos treinadores perderam as suas licenças pokémon por maus tratos, sendo que após serem condenados pela Liga Pokémon, eles nunca mais podiam ter um pokémon, além de responder um processo criminal e caso tentassem ter algum pokémon, seriam presos, novamente.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo, surgiram cursos que eram obrigatórios aos que queriam ser treinadores ou para lidarem com pokémon, inclusive quem visava ser um criador, sendo o mesmo para aqueles que somente queriam um para companhia.</p><p>Nesses cursos era ensinado as pessoas como tratarem os seus pokémon, os cuidados, além de defesa pessoal e como deviam proceder com eles, assim como as leis que regiam aqueles que lidavam com pokémon e depois, regras que proibiam os pokémons de atacarem animais, já que a maioria esmagadora se encontrava em vias de extinção, por se tornarem cada vez mais raros na natureza, devido ao evento que levou a diminuição drástica dos animais, sendo que o treinador pokémon tinha a obrigação adicional de evitar mortes de animais, já que como treinava o pokémon, podia usar os golpes de forma a não ofertar perigo de vida aos animais, caso precisasse afugentar algum.</p><p>Afinal, ao contrário das pessoas que tinham Pokémon apenas como companhia, os treinadores possuíam um maior conhecimento sobre os seus pokémon, pois os treinavam.</p><p>Portanto, era mais fácil para eles, impedir mortes de animais nas mãos dos seus pokémon, do que aqueles que o tinham como companhia e que não possuíam o mesmo conhecimento de um treinador pokémon.</p><p>Esses cursos eram obrigatórios, antes das pessoas conseguirem a sua licença pokémon, fosse para ser treinador, criador e etc.</p><p>Ou seja, eram cursos obrigatórios para todas as pessoas que desejavam lidar com pokémon, fosse para criação, batalha, apresentação, trabalho ou companhia, sendo que esse último, tinha um curso adicional para que evitassem expor pokémons a algum perigo, já que estes, normalmente, não tinham qualquer treino por serem de companhia ou para auxílio de pessoas com deficiências, já que pokémon entendiam a linguagem humana e seu treinamento era voltado para o cuidado que deviam ter com esse humano que possuía alguma deficiência.</p><p>Então, após um ano, ocorrem as batalhas na nova arena.</p><p>Todos ficam surpresos ao verem que Allan, o atual mestre, decide batalhar novamente, começando do início como qualquer treinador, sendo que ele havia falado a imprensa as seguintes palavras ao ser questionado do motivo de fazer isso: "O meu título veio manchado com a morte de um inocente nas mãos vis de um demônio que ousava usar a alcunha de um humano. Eu quero ter um título sem qualquer mácula, para que eu possa me orgulhar e se não conseguir o meu título, novamente, essa será a prova de que eu nunca fui digno de tal título."</p><p>As palavras dele revibraram nas tevês e demais meios de comunicação, com as suas palavras e atos sendo vistos com fascínio, aumentando ainda mais o número de admiradores, tornando a perseguição da imprensa ainda mais intensa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Recordações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Após batalhas acirradas...</p><p>Décadas depois...</p><p>Allan descobre...</p><p>Ele decide...</p><p>Fubuki acaba se lembrando de...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Após várias batalhas acirradas com Allan usando todos os seus pokémon, menos Fubuki que ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, ele consegue o tão almejado título e dessa vez, sem qualquer mácula, o exibindo com orgulho, para depois ocorrer uma intensa comemoração.</p><p>Fubuki, que sempre estava fora da sua pokéball, o observava ordenando aos outros pokémons, após eles serem tratados para que saíssem das pokéballs para se juntarem a comemoração, a fim de dar os devidos créditos a eles, enquanto o ajudavam a erguer a taça no pódio.</p><p>Conforme se passavam os anos, ou melhor, décadas, Allan havia sido alvo de inúmeras tentativas de mulheres que desejavam namorá-lo, sendo que apesar de ter se envolvido com alguma delas, tendo inclusive relações sexuais, ele não conseguia se envolver emocionalmente, sendo que notava o quanto Fubuki era ciumenta e que só tolerava as mulheres que se atiravam em seus braços por consideração a ele, enquanto que no seu olhar havia o desejo intenso e igualmente explícito de atacar as mulheres que ousavam se aproximar dele, enquanto suprimia um rosnado violento em sua garganta.</p><p>Durante o advento das décadas, ela continuava dormindo com ele em cima das cobertas com Allan a abraçando, enquanto via a Ninetales de Alola sorrir feliz, sendo que a presença dela lhe dava paz, com ele sentindo-se unido a ela, sendo o mesmo para Fubuki.</p><p>Com o passar dos anos, ele enfim compreendeu o que eram os sentimentos que sentia pela sua pokémon, descobrindo que havia se apaixonado por Fubuki e ao perceber isso, notou o quanto seria complicado o relacionamento deles.</p><p>Mesmo assim, ele queria ficar com ela para sempre, nem que fosse como companhia, compreendendo enfim porque nenhuma outra mulher lhe chamava a atenção e que por isso, nunca havia se envolvido emocionalmente e de forma profunda com elas. O seu coração já tinha uma dona e essa dona era a Fubuki, sendo o mesmo para ela.</p><p>Allan sabia que era estranho amar uma pokémon. Mesmo assim, ele sentia que não podia ficar sem ela e que não conseguiria se envolver emocionalmente com as mulheres, pois em seu coração havia apenas Fubuki.</p><p>Allan teve várias relações sexuais, mas sentia que o seu coração era somente da Ninetales, percebendo também que ela recusava violentamente qualquer macho que ousasse se aproximar dela.</p><p>Inclusive, se algum macho desavisado tentasse se aproximar de Fubuki com segunda intenção, recebia um Ice beam ou um Moonblast, dependendo do humor dela, com ele rindo ao ver o pokémon fugindo desesperado, temendo por sua vida, após se recuperar do ataque brutal e igualmente violento.</p><p>Em contrapartida, Fubuki ainda não havia conseguido compreender os sentimentos que sentia por Allan e que eram igualmente intensos. Ela somente sabia que precisava se conter e muito para não avançar nas mulheres que se jogavam nos braços dele, engolindo o seu rosnado, enquanto liberava toda a sua ira em seus olhos, as fuzilando, apenas com o olhar.</p><p>Somente não atacava para evitar problemas para Allan. Mas confessava que era uma tarefa demasiadamente árdua e que precisava usar cada fibra do seu corpo para não avançar nas fêmeas humanas para destroça-las. O que era uma pena, a seu ver, pois se fizesse isso, sentiria muito prazer.</p><p>Esses sentimentos intensos, a faziam ficar estarrecida frente a intensidade dos mesmos, sendo que, inclusive, chegou a conversar com os seus amigos sobre os sentimentos incompreensíveis dela para com o mestre deles.</p><p>Porém, os demais pokémons não sabiam como ajuda-la, pois eles também não compreendiam os sentimentos que Fubuki sentia pelo treinador deles, fazendo-a suspirar frustrada, pois queria compreender o que eram esses sentimentos.</p><p>Após várias décadas, Allan se aposentou, ficando feliz ao ver que a sua sucessora possuía as mesmas visões dele, o deixando aliviado, sendo que decidiu treiná-la, a pedido dela, para que pudesse vencer a tão almejada liga.</p><p>Inclusive, essa mesma jovem era uma grande fã dele e que acompanhou a sua trajetória que saiu em sua biografia com ela idolatrando Allan, incondicionalmente.</p><p>O único momento triste para o treinador foi quando ela confessou o seu amor por ele, com Allan procurando ser o mais gentil possível para falar que não a amava como ela merecia e que era linda, adicionando o fato de que a jovem iria encontrar algum dia aquele que a mereceria e que essa pessoa não era ele.</p><p>A garota chorou, mas aceitou resignada, com ele compreendendo o quanto ela sofria por não ter o seu amor correspondido, enquanto se lastimava pela sua sucessora ter se apaixonado justamente por ele.</p><p>Afinal, mesmo ela sendo linda, assim como muito gentil e amável, ele não conseguia amar qualquer mulher, pois o seu coração pertencia a Fubuki. Somente ela poderia fazê-lo feliz.</p><p>Claro que nunca contou isso a ninguém por não saber o que poderia ocasionar essa revelação e por isso, mentiu a sua sucessora, quando ela perguntou se havia alguém em sua vida e ele negou.</p><p>Após se aposentar, ficando tranquilo com a jovem que herdou o título de Mestre Pokémon, Allan decidiu voltar definitivamente para a sua região natal, Alola, sendo que a sua genitora estava idosa e durante todos aquelas décadas, sempre separava um tempo para visitar a sua mãe que havia ficado encantada ao ver o quanto Allan e a Ninetales eram unidos, com ele se recordando de que muitas vezes, Mahara sorria de forma misteriosa ao olhar a interação de seu filho e da pokémon, levando-o a suspeitar que ela sabia do seu amor por Fubuki.</p><p>Após desembarcarem no aeroporto de Alola, Allan e Fubuki, pegam um navio até a sua ilha natal.</p><p>Allan ficaria o resto de sua vida na sua terra natal, pois assim ele decidiu. Quanto a Fubuki, ela havia ficado feliz em retornar a sua terra natal em definitivo e imaginava que Inceneroar e os outros pokémons que eram de Alola, também estavam felizes, assim como ela, de retornarem em definitivo a sua região natal.</p><p>Após chegarem ao seu destino, conforme Fubuki descia do navio junto do seu mestre que detinha o seu coração, ela observa o Monte Lanakila onde nasceu e começa a ser inundada das recordações de quando era uma pequena vulpix selvagem.</p><p>Inclusive, se lembrava de sua genitora que sempre exibia uma face altiva ao ficar de pé no alto de um rochedo, com ela passando a copiar a atitude materna. Quando cresceu, se afastou de sua mãe para buscar seu lugar na montanha e que após anos, acabou capturada por Allan.</p><p>Ao olhar para a montanha nevada ao longe, era inevitável que tais recordações surgissem, assim como se questionava onde a sua mãe se encontrava, acreditando que ela provavelmente teve outros filhotes, isso se ela não foi capturada, sendo que o pensamento dela capturada, a entristecia.</p><p>Afinal, a sua genitora havia sido capturada, uma vez, por um caçador ilegal que a fez evoluir para ajudar nas capturas até que foi pego. Após ele ser preso, sendo que ele veio de outro continente em busca de Pokémon raros, ela foi libertada para a natureza. Ela tinha medo do tipo de treinador que poderia capturar ela. No caso, algum estrangeiro.</p><p>Então, após desembarcarem, eles tomam o caminho até o local onde vivia a Kahuna da ilha, com Allan confessando que sentiu muita saudade do ambiente que somente Alola tinha. Ou seja, da união e amizade entre humanos e pokémons, inclusive selvagens, além de animais, assim como o respeito mútuo. Era um ambiente acolhedor e muito diferente do resto do mundo. Inclusive, somente se sentia em paz naquela região, se considerando sortudo por ter nascido em Alola, sendo que Fubuki sentia o mesmo. A atmosfera daquela região era incomparável.</p><p>Ao longe, ele avista a sua mãe com o Charizard selvagem ao seu lado em cima de uma arena de madeira circular, olhando na direção do templo de Tapu Bulu.</p><p>- Kaa-chan! Okaeri</p><p>Ela se vira e sorri, falando ao ver seu filho e a Ninetales:</p><p>- Tadaima.</p><p>Mahara senta em uma cadeira na varanda com o Charizard selvagem no seu lado, enquanto que o seu filho sentava na sua frente, com a Ninetales sentando ao seu lado.</p><p>Enquanto humanos e pokémons tomavam chá com biscoitos caseiros, Allan revelou que iria morar em Alola o resto de sua vida, contando que não tinha voltado antes em definitivo para a sua região natal, pois ele desejou ficar como Mestre Pokémon, até ter absoluta certeza que podia se afastar e que após décadas, havia chegado a hora de retornar definitivamente, já que havia uma sucessora que continuaria garantindo que o passado tenebroso dos homens em relação ao tratamento que dispensavam aos pokémons, não voltasse nunca mais.</p><p>- Foi como Tapu Bulu-sama disse. Você e Fubuki-chan estavam predestinados a mudarem o mundo. Nesse caso, para salvar os pokémons. A nossa divindade Guaridã estava certo o tempo todo.</p><p>- Tapu Bulu-sama disse isso? – ele fica surpreso, assim como Fubuki, pois sabia da divindade da sua ilha natal.</p><p>A mãe conta o que o Guardião disse a ela há décadas atrás com ele ficando surpreso ao ver que Tapu Bulu pressentiu a sua importância ao mundo.</p><p>- Não contei isso antes, para não influenciá-lo. Tinha que deixar o destino seguir o seu curso. Você salvou inúmeros pokémons, meu filho.</p><p>- Mas, não pude salvar o Steelix. – ele fala tristemente, ficando cabisbaixo, sendo o mesmo para Fubuki.</p><p>- Não. Mas com a morte dele, foi possível salvar inúmeros pokémons, garantindo que nenhum pokémon sofresse o que Steelix e os outros sofriam com os humanos além-mar. Era o destino dele, falecer e também era questão de tempo até que algum pokémon morresse nas arenas. A morte chocante dela foi o alicerce para as mudanças tão necessárias, juntamente com os seus esforços e de outros humanos bons para mudar a visão das pessoas além-mar. Portanto, não se culpe. O que aconteceu a esse pobre pokémon, foi consequência da visão que as pessoas além-mar tinham. Os humanos mataram o Steelix, enquanto que você tentou salvá-lo. Garanto que antes de morrer, Steelix viu o seu ato e que onde ele está, agora, deve estar feliz pelos seus irmãos pokémons estarem protegidos.</p><p>Allan queria muito acreditar nessas palavras, mas não conseguia, pois a culpa sempre estava presente em sua vida.</p><p>Próximo dali, Tapu Bulu estava junto de Arceus, sendo que as nuvens impediam que as pessoas os vissem com o Deus pokémon falando a Divindade Guardiã da Ilha Ula-Ula que havia se curvado a ele:</p><p>- Este Arceus permite, Tapu Bulu.</p><p>"Este Tapu Bulu agradece por tua benevolência, Arceus-sama." – ele responde em pensamento.</p><p>O Deus pokémon consente, para depois sumir em um portal, enquanto Tapu Bulu olhava mãe e filho, atentamente.</p><p>Alguns dias depois é feito um Cerimonial especial á Divindade Guardiã da Ilha, sendo que Allan estava presente, assim como Fubuki, com todos os pokémons dele fora das pokéballs para se divertirem com os festejos. Fubuki e Inceneroar sempre estavam ao lado dele, dificilmente se afastando de seu treinador.</p><p>Então, em um determinado momento, a mãe dele sobe na arena de madeira e fala, com todos fazendo silêncio para ouvirem a Kahuna:</p><p>- Como sabem, devo me aposentar como Kahuna – nisso, ocorre um murmúrio – Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu me aposento, será escolhido um novo Kahuna e este evento cerimonial, além de ser para agradecer e honrar a proteção de nossa divindade, também é um evento para revelar o novo Kahuna a ser eleito pessoalmente por Tapu Bulu-sama.</p><p>Todos comemoram e após os fogos de artifício serem lançados, as pessoas apontam para o alto, reconhecendo o pokémon que sobrevoava o local como sendo Tapu Bulu, com as pessoas o olhando de forma expectante, até que um brilho cai do céu nas mãos de Allan que fica surpreso, percebendo que era um cristal que reagia aos cristais de Z-move, permitindo a união entre o pokémon e o humano para liberar um poder ainda maior. Aquele era o símbolo da escolha do Kahuna, sendo que os Capitães dos Trial´s recebiam cristais de Z-move.</p><p>Mahara sorri, falando:</p><p>- Suba meu filho. Você é o novo Kahuna de Ula'Ula. Suba e agradeça a nossa Divindade Guardiã por escolher você.</p><p>Ele sobe, desajeitado, com Fubuki abanando as caudas com Inceneroar junto dele, sendo que havia os Capitães da ilha que comemoravam a escolha do novo Kahuna.</p><p>Então, após agradecer a Tabu Bulu, se curvando em sinal de respeito, embora ele estivesse surpreso por ter sido escolhido, a festa se torna ainda mais animada, durando a noite toda com danças típicas, assim como comida e fogos de artifício.</p><p>Então, após as festividades, ele vai até o tempo de Tapu Bulu, sendo que conforme olhava a distância, usando o símbolo do Kahuna com ele, surge o seu Rapidash que se oferece para leva-lo, com ele subindo, sendo que Fubuki sobe logo atrás, apoiando as patas no ombro dele que sorri, para depois o pokémon correr pelos céus.</p><p>Ele para na frente da entrada para o altar de Tapu Bulu e entra junto de Fubuki, sendo que após subir as escadas de madeira, se ajoelha em frente ao altar, com eles avistando a Divindade Guardiã flutuando na frente deles.</p><p>Então, Allan fala respeitosamente:</p><p>- Muito obrigado por me escolher, ó Divindade Guardiã. Confesso que fiquei surpreso por ter me escolhido, mesmo que eu tenha partido para ser um Mestre pokémon, ficando muito tempo viajando Além-mar.</p><p>"Os Kahunas, desde tempos imemoráveis, são escolhidos por seu coração que é julgado pela Divindade de cada ilha. Tu és digno de ser o Kahuna. Tenha isso em mente. Teu coração és digno de tal escolha. Nunca se esqueçais disso."</p><p>- Compreendo e agradeço por me dar tal honra.</p><p>"Estais ciente das obrigações como Kahuna?"</p><p>- Sim. Kaa-san me explicou. Irei honrar todas as obrigações de um Kahuna, cuidando de pokémons e de humanos, honrando todas as gerações de Kahuna´s antes de mim, Tapu Bulu-sama.</p><p>O pokémon acena afirmativamente com uma expressão satisfeita, para depois ficar sério e falar mentalmente:</p><p>"Sinto a dor e a culpa em teu coração. Tua viagem foste benéfica aos pokémon do mundo além-mar. Mas, teu coração voltaste ferido, sendo o mesmo para Fubuki."</p><p>- Sim. Mesmo que tenha salvado inúmeros pokémons, não muda o fato de que um pokémon morreu e que eu não pude salvá-lo. Fubuki-chan, também se sente culpada. Nunca me esquecerei do sofrimento do Steelix e de seus olhos repletos de dor, medo e desespero. Eles permeiam meus pesadelos e acredito que com Fubuki é a mesma coisa.</p><p>A Ninetales olha para ele, abaixando as orelhas, pois o que ele falou era a mais absoluta verdade. Mesmo após décadas, a culpa persistia em seu coração, enquanto que nunca aceitou totalmente o fato de Allan se culpar pela morte de Steelix, já que a ideia estúpida de entrar nas mandíbulas dele partiu dela.</p><p>"Arceus-sama, o Deus pokémon, Criador de tudo que existe, inclusive do tempo e espaço, concedeu o meu pedido."</p><p>- Arceus-sama em pessoa? – o jovem fica estarrecido, pois eles sabiam sobre Arceus – Pedido?</p><p>Fubuki também está estarrecida, assim como curiosa sobre o pedido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. O segredo de Charizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan e Fubuki ficam...</p><p>Charizard guarda um segredo em relação a...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Vós estejais ciente que este foi um pedido especial e sobre condições especiais, Arceus-sama concede tal desejo. Acredito que trará paz aos seus corações."</p><p>Eles ficam surpresos ao verem um brilho surgir no local, para depois ele tomar a forma de um Steelix translúcido. Allan e Fubuki arregalam os olhos, reconhecendo aquele Steelix que fala mentalmente:</p><p>"Fico feliz em saber que por ser o Kahuna consegue ouvir o meu coração. Não se sintam culpados. A culpa foi do meu mestre e a minha morte foi consequência do coração dos homens. Saiba que antes de morrer, vi o seu ato, assim como a sua fúria pelo que o meu mestre fez e o desejo de salvar-me. Nos poucos segundos de vida que me restava, chorei ainda mais. Acreditava que todos os humanos eram iguais. Você me mostrou que nem todos eram iguais. Havia os que eram bons. Fubuki se desesperou e tentou sair da minha garganta. Fico feliz em ver que a perda da minha vida, deu aos meus outros irmãos pokémons a chance de não passarem pelo que eu passei. Segundo Arceus-sama, um pokémon precisava ter tal morte para despertar os humanos de seu medo e ódio para com os pokémons. Eu não me lembro da dor e do sofrimento. Somente me lembro de você, um humano, ter golpeado o meu mestre para tentar me salvar. Me lembro do seu desespero pela minha situação. Não quero que fiquem assim. Não obstante, vocês, junto com outros humanos bons, lutaram arduamente para a existência de leis que nos protegessem. Por favor, se desejam me fazer feliz, superem o que aconteceu e vivam. Nunca condenei vocês e nunca condenarei. Só tenho que agradecer por testemunhar pela primeira vez na minha vida, a piedade e compaixão humana que você me deu, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns segundos. Por favor, me prometam que não vão cultivar mais a culpa e a dor em seus corações. Se desejam fazer algo por mim, esqueçam a dor, a culpa e a tristeza."</p><p>Chorando, Allan e Fubuki acenam afirmativamente com Steelix sorrindo, para depois desaparecer, sendo que Tabu Bulu fala:</p><p>"Honrem o desejo de Steelix, se desejam honrar o seu sacrifício pelo bem dos pokémons do mundo todo."</p><p>- Nós honraremos. – ele fala ainda curvado e Fubuki fala em sua linguagem, concordando.</p><p>Então, a divindade sai voando pela janela rumo ao céu, sendo que Allan e Fubuki sentiam a dor e a culpa desaparecendo de seus corações, conforme se sentiam mais leves.</p><p>Desde aquele dia, Allan dedicou a sua vida, honrado a vida de Steelix e o legado de sua genitora, se tornando um magnífico e sábio, Kahuna, querido pelas pessoas e pokémons daquela região, ajudando a todos sem distinção, sendo que as pessoas e pokémons selvagens, sempre ofereciam ajuda quando ele precisava.</p><p>A mãe dele caiu doente alguns anos depois, sendo visitada por todos os aldeões e Capitães dos Trial´s, sendo que Charizard ficou ao seu lado, cabisbaixo, com a mão dela afagando fracamente a cabeça do pokémon tipo Fire e Flying, que tinha um olhar repleto de desolação ao ver a fraqueza tomar, gradativamente, aquela que amava.</p><p>Claro, ele sabia que um dia ela morreria, porém nunca quis imaginá-la morta e naquele momento, precisava lidar com a visão que ele lutou por anos para não ter. Nesse caso, ela estava morrendo vitima de uma doença rara que a consumia e que não havia tratamento. Mesmo assim, ela não mostrava revolta ou tristeza. Havia aceitado a sua morte, pois todos iriam morrer algum dia.</p><p>Enquanto estava com Mahara, sendo que Allan e Fubuki estavam junto dela, Charizard ficava aliviado em saber que o seu segredo permaneceria para sempre oculto.</p><p>O pokémon nunca revelou esse segredo a aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração, Mahara, por não saber como ela iria reagir, já que ela repudiava, veemente, atos violentos. Nesse caso, o que ele fez com o pai de Allan há décadas atrás e que não se arrependia do seu ato, sabendo que a sua amada nunca soube que estava viva, assim como o seu filho, graças a ele.</p><p>Afinal, Allan e a mãe dele nunca souberam que tomado pela ira ao imaginar sustendo um filho com uma pensão por causa de Mahara, o pai de Allan, havia pegado a sua arma para mata-los, sendo que fugiria em um voo que partiria de Alola, escapando assim de ser preso pela polícia da região.</p><p>Ele havia decidido entrar na casa, sorrateiramente, com a arma em punho, deixando a sua mala próxima dali, quando saiu àquela tarde, fingindo não voltar.</p><p>Mesmo ela falando que não iria pedir nada para ele, além de um documento que ele renunciava os seus direitos como pai, havia decidido mata-la pela ousadia de fazer qualquer exigência a ele que havia se cansado de sua máscara de bom, além de sentir ódio ao ver como idolatravam uma besta, apenas porque era uma Divindade Guardiã, se revoltando ao ver que em Alola, os monstros chamando pokémons eram tratados como seres que tinham direitos, com um monstro bastardo, na opinião dele, recebendo oferendas e tendo o respeito das pessoas daquela ilha, pois para ele, os pokémons sempre seriam inferiores aos humanos que eram os seus superiores. Ele se revoltava ao ver a união e amizade entre humanos e pokémons, inclusive selvagens e as leis que os protegiam, o deixavam possesso.</p><p>Afinal, para ele, os pokémons eram monstros que deviam pagar pelos crimes do passado contra a humanidade, se esquecendo de que foram os humanos que invadiram os territórios dos pokémons em seu afã de conquistar tudo o que achavam que lhe pertenciam, enquanto que os ataques de pokémons a humanos eram raríssimos, com eles evitando ferir um humano e que as pokeballs foram um avanço para o intento dos humanos de subjugarem os monstros, os fazendo atacarem outros monstros, usando a força e poder deles contra os outros.</p><p>Para ele, essas bestas chamadas pokémons, apenas serviam para serem escravos dos humanos que deveriam deter o direito de vida e morte sobre eles. Portanto, para ele era aviltante ver um escravo ter direitos e ter o respeito daqueles que eram seus mestres, os humanos, a seu ver.</p><p>Ele se amaldiçoava por Mahara ter descoberto a opinião dele, alguns dias depois que Allan nasceu passando a temê-lo, assim como o denunciando as autoridades locais, com ele tendo que despistar a polícia que estava em seu encalço. O voo que ele conseguiu era de carga e havia pagado muito dinheiro para que o piloto o levasse entre as suas encomendas, assim como subornou algumas pessoas.</p><p>Porém, ele sequer conseguiu entrar na casa da Kahuna, pois o Charizard ouviu o som de passos e saiu de sua espécie de quarto anexo a casa, vendo o humano com uma arma nas mãos e uma face de ira, caminhando em direção à porta da casa de Mahara.</p><p>Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que ele pretendia fazer, pois o seu intento era óbvio, considerando o que a jovem Kahuna contou ao Charizard sobre a sua descoberta, assim como compartilhou o seu medo, fazendo o tipo Fire e Flying sentir ódio do humano.</p><p>Para o pokémon, somente ameaça-la com palavras já era um crime imperdoável e de fato, ele desejava estraçalhar aquele humano.</p><p>Portanto, ao vê-lo próximo da casa de Mahara, ele sorriu imensamente, como se tivesse ganhado o maior presente do ano.</p><p>Afinal, tinha o humano que tanto odiava próximo dele, para que ele pudesse se vingar do mesmo, além de garantir que Mahara e o filho dela tivessem uma vida tranquila e segura, sem o perigo de um monstro atacá-los. No caso, o humano ordinário a seu ver.</p><p>Ele jurou a si mesmo que iria protegê-los de todo o mal e ali estava um mal que ele precisava erradicar pelo bem de Mahara e de seu filho.</p><p>Além de ser por amar a Kahuna, ele nunca se esqueceu de quando ela o salvou quando ele era um pequeno Charmander, de um Pokémon Hunter, o criando com muito amor e carinho, sendo que conforme crescia a ajudando nas batalhas dos jovens treinadores que vinham desafiar a Kahuna, após vencerem os Trial´s da ilha, o sentimento de gratidão e de admiração havia crescido também, se tornando com o tempo um amor incondicional e mesmo quando ela se envolveu com aquele humano, ele guardou para si os seus ciúmes, pois a amava demais. Ele desejava que ela fosse feliz, mesmo que fosse com outro humano.</p><p>Afinal, a seu ver, se você ama alguém, deseja apenas o bem dela, assim como a sua felicidade e era nisso que o Charizard pensava ao vê-la com aquele humano.</p><p>O motivo de querer estraçalha-lo não era por ciúmes e sim, para salvar aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração e o filho dela de serem mortos pelo bandido que se aproximava com uma arma. Para dar uma vida segura a ela, o monstro que portava a arma deveria ser erradicado, sumariamente e definitivamente.</p><p>Além disso, a morte dele não podia ser rápida e indolor. Para o Charizard, ele deveria sofrer de forma lacerante o máximo possível, pois a morte era muito boa para ele. O criminoso deveria pagar com juros por todas as lágrimas que Mahara verteu, assim como a dor e o medo que ela vivenciava, pois eram crimes imperdoáveis para ele e o ato de desejar matá-la e ao pequeno Allan, era um crime hediondo que deveria ter a pior punição possível.</p><p>Sem fazer qualquer som, aproveitando as sombras das árvores naquela noite de lua cheia, ignorando o fato da vingança, ser considerado um crime, sendo um ato condenado pelo judiciário e pela humanidade, abriu as suas asas imensas e voou determinado em direção ao humano que foi arrebatado subitamente e seu grito mal foi ouvido, pois já estava no alto, sendo que o pokémon havia ficado aliviado que nem aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração e filho recém-nascido dela, haviam ouvido o grito do humano imundo em seus braços.</p><p>Irado, sem se ater para o fato que estavam em uma altura elevada por causa da fúria cega que o tomava naquele instante, ele atira em Charizard, com as balas apenas relando na pele do pokémon que rugia de fúria, com o humano passando a gritar de ira ao ver que descarregou todo o tambor no pokémon, não conseguindo sequer ferir o mesmo, odiando a pele resistente deles:</p><p>- Solte-me, sua besta sanguinária e bastarda! Vocês são monstros! São meras bestas que devem servir a nós, humanos, que somos superiores a vocês! Como ousa tocar com as suas patas imundas um superior?! Isso é culpa desses humanos bastardos que os veem como iguais! Vocês são inferiores a nós! Não passam de meros escravos! Devem obediência e submissão a nós, seus mestres!</p><p>Charizard rugia irado conforme ouvia o que ele esbravejava, resistindo ao máximo a vontade que tinha de deixar o humano cair em queda livre.</p><p>Sempre que surgia esse desejo aprazível, ele se lembrava do que o humano bastardo fez e do que pretendia fazer com aquela que amava, lembrando que a morte era boa demais para ele. Se o soltasse, o sofrimento do bastardo em seus braços não duraria mais do que alguns minutos, sendo muito pouco para o tipo Fire e Flying.</p><p>Então, ao se afastar da Vila onde ficava a casa da Kahuna, ele o atira contra algumas rochas, o fazendo gemer de dor, com o humano sentindo que trincou o pulso na queda.</p><p>Então, ele ergue a mão que tinha a outra arma que tirou debaixo de sua blusa e Charizard usa as suas chamas na mão dele, dissolvendo o metal, a pele, carne e ossos, deixando apenas um toco queimado, com o humano gritando de forma lacerante, enquanto segurava o toco queimado do que um dia foi a sua mão.</p><p>O pokémon tipo Fire e Flying estava furioso e a sua ira sem precedentes se mostrava nas chamas de sua cauda que estavam imensas, formando uma coluna ardente de chamas. A sua fúria não podia ser aplacada.</p><p>O humano começa a chorar desesperado, enquanto o pokémon se aproximava, sendo que ele pega com dificuldade uma pokeball e a lança, revelando um Magmar que sai da mesma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A desolação do Charizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magmar consegue...</p><p>Charizard fica surpreso quando...</p><p>Após alguns anos...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Magmar, use...!</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse dar alguma ordem, Charizard usou um Flamethower contra a outra mão dele que tinha a pokeball e gritando de forma lacerante, não pode dar a ordem para o pokémon atacar, sendo que o Magmar apenas olha o que acontecia ao seu mestre, sorrindo de deleite, pois sempre sentiu vontade de queimá-lo e nunca pode fazer isso por causa da submissão da pokeball.</p><p>Afinal, ele cansou de ser chicoteado, assim como de sofrer torturas nas mãos dele que se vingava dos pokémons usando ele, Magmar, se lembrando do quanto o humano apreciava ver ele se limitando a rosnar, sem poder ataca-lo, enquanto que o seu mestre podia fazer o que quisesse com ele, sendo que somente parou, parcialmente, por alguns meses, enquanto estava com uma humana chamada Mahara.</p><p>Por isso, Magmar não se mexeu para salvar o seu mestre e ficou feliz ao ver que a sua pokeball foi destruída pelas chamas, sendo que Charizard viu as marcas nas costas do tipo Fire, que contou o que o seu ex-mestre fazia com ele.</p><p>O tipo Fire e Flying falou que já tinha se vingado o suficiente e como ele estava livre, poderia fazer o que quisesse com o humano ordinário que o torturou, acreditando que tinha mais direito do que ele, de trucidar o bastardo que gritava de dor pelas dores lacerantes.</p><p>Desnecessário dizer que o pokémon tipo Fire sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o maior presente do mundo ao sentir que não havia mais a submissão da pokeball.</p><p>Portanto, estava livre para se vingar do humano pelos anos infernais que proporcionou a ele.</p><p>Como se estivesse ciente desse fato, o homem fica aterrorizado ao ver o sorriso maligno de Magmar, enquanto se aproximava dele, sendo que Charizard obteve autorização do tipo Fire para assistir o que ele faria com o humano.</p><p>O mesmo tentou fugir, mas foi impedido pelo pokémon que o atirou contra outro rochedo, para depois pegar uma vinha ali perto para chicoteá-lo, tal como fazia com ele, até as costas do humano ficarem em carne viva, sentindo-se satisfeito com as chibatadas, para depois arrancar o couro cabeludo do humano, lentamente, se divertindo ao ver as tentativas infrutíferas do mesmo de fugir dele, sendo que em seguida, quebra cada um dos ossos do humano agonizante, com ele sorrindo em deleite ao ouvir o mesmo implorar por misericórdia e que ao ficar inconsciente em vários momentos era despertado por uma dor pungente.</p><p>Com o humano ainda vivo, Magmar segurava cada um dos membros dele com as suas mãos, ativando a sua habilidade chamada de Flame Body. Ou seja, ele o queimava ao segurá-lo e se deleitou ao fazer isso, prolongando ao máximo o sofrimento dele, com Charizard ajudando-o com ideias de tortura para desespero do humano.</p><p>Depois do tipo Fire, queimar as extremidades dele, sendo que ele ainda estava vivo, começa a quebrar lentamente os ossos do humano que gritava ao ponto de perder a voz, quando a sua garganta ficou em carne viva, para depois queimar os olhos e a língua dele.</p><p>Então, com a vida por um fio, o homem é erguido, com o tipo Fire o queimando lentamente ao fazer as suas chamas engolfarem o corpo dele, procurando prolongar ao máximo o sofrimento dele, fazendo o mesmo morrer em agonia, após várias horas de tortura.</p><p>Ele é queimado até o seu corpo ser reduzido a cinzas fumegantes, sendo que nesse interim, Charizard havia voado até os arredores da casa de Mahara, para pegar a mala do humano ao seguir o cheiro do mesmo impregnado no objeto, para em seguida voltar até onde Magmar estava, lançando um Flamethower potente, reduzindo a mala a um punhado de cinzas, ajudando assim a apagar o último rastro do humano.</p><p>Magmar agradece ao tipo Fire e Flying por libertá-lo, falando que iria aproveitar a sua liberdade, após prometer ao Charizard que não atacaria os outros humanos, sendo que o pokémon contou sobre como os nativos tratavam os pokémons e que se tentasse ferir um humano, teria que se entender com Tapu Bulu, a divindade que protegia aquela ilha.</p><p>Magmar questionou o motivo do lendário que protegia aquela ilha, permitir que ele se vingasse de um humano, com Charizard explicando que o ex-mestre dele não era um nativo e também pelo fato dele ter feito atrocidades com ele. Por isso, a divindade não interviu, pois com certeza, sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele local.</p><p>Porém, ele avisa ao tipo Fire, que se tentasse ferir algum inocente, aí sim, teria que se entender com o pokémon lendário em sua fúria.</p><p>Magmar fica surpreso ao ouvir o que ele contava sobre aquela região, percebendo no olhar de Charizard que ele não estava mentindo e que de fato, os humanos daquela região eram distintos, sendo que inicialmente, achou surreal o que o tipo Fire e Flying disse, antes de perceber nos olhos do mesmo a sinceridade em suas palavras, acabando por ficar feliz por ter ido parar em Alola.</p><p>Sorrindo animado frente à expectativa de viver naquela nova região, ele promete, novamente, que não vai ferir nenhum humano, explicando que ele já havia se vingando daquele que o fez sofrer, para depois se despedir, agradecendo mais uma vez por Charizard tê-lo libertado, sendo que fala que tinha uma dívida com ele e que esperava pagá-la algum dia.</p><p>Após se despedir do Magmar, ele voltou para o seu quarto anexo a casa e teve que fingir não saber sobre o paradeiro do humano ordinário, a seu ver, no dia seguinte aos acontecimentos, fingindo que havia acabado de despertar, quando Mahara comentou que havia ouvido a voz dele, enquanto dormia e que quando acordou sonolenta não o viu, passando a acreditar que foi fruto da sua mente, frente a negação do tipo Fire e Flying.</p><p>No final, ele havia ficado aliviado que a Kahuna tivesse julgado que era um pesadelo, apesar de vê-la preocupada no início, de que ele aparecesse para roubar Allan ou fazer algum mal a ela, pelo modo como ele reagiu ao saber da gravidez, pois foi simplesmente aterrador, sendo que havia sido ameaçada quando Allan nasceu a fazendo temer que um dia ele cumprisse com a sua ameaça.</p><p>Charizard havia se prontificado, várias vezes, a defender o filho dela e a mesma, arrancando um dos sorrisos doces de Mahara que tanto amava.</p><p>Afinal, pela humana que amava com toda a força do seu coração, faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, sem hesitar.</p><p>Após alguns meses, com Charizard sempre estando ao lado dela para acalmá-la, ela parou de sentir medo e voltou a ser aquela que ele se lembrava.</p><p>O tipo Fire e Flying sai de seus pensamentos com a voz fraca de Mahara que fala:</p><p>- Muito obrigado pelas vezes que me salvou, principalmente quando me salvou do pai de Allan. – o Charizard fica estarrecido com a revelação, enquanto ela sorria – Alguns pokémons me contaram e soube também, através do pobre Magmar que acabei encontrando algumas semanas depois. Muito obrigada por tudo. Saiba que sempre lhe amei e mesmo morrendo, saiba que os meus sentimentos por você serão eternos.</p><p>Então, sorrindo, ela fecha os olhos, enquanto o pokémon tipo Fire e Flying chorava ao ver que o coração dela havia parado de bater, para depois ele liberar um rugido imerso em dor e a desolação, vindo do fundo do seu ser e que rasgava o seu coração. O seu pranto e dor se estendia pelos seus rugidos de desolação, indicando a todos que estavam fazendo vigília do lado de fora, de que a antiga Kahuna havia acabado de partir daquele mundo, levando todos a orarem, enquanto os rugidos da dor lacerante que o pokémon emitia, ainda podiam ser ouvidos noite adentro.</p><p>No céu, acima da casa de Mahara, Tabu Bulu olha tristemente para a casa dela, pois também estava de vigília, próximo das nuvens, pois por décadas ela foi a sua Kahuna, que ele escolheu quando era jovem para suceder o antigo Kahuna, sendo que sempre a observou a distância ao julgá-la quando era mais jovem, que ela seria uma Kahuna digna para suceder o anterior.</p><p>Em virtude disso, passou a observá-la atentamente até o dia da escolha, sendo o mesmo que fez com Allan, usando os seus poderes para observá-lo mesmo longe de Alola. Ele havia sido escolhido como Kahuna, décadas antes de ser eleito oficialmente. Era assim que as divindades escolhiam o seu Kahuna ao julgar o seu coração e atos.</p><p>Allan, que estava ao lado de sua mãe chorava copiosamente, com Fubuki apoiando a cabeça no seu colo, enquanto tentava confortá-lo, assim como os outros pokémons que choravam junto dele.</p><p>Algumas horas depois, Charizard estava em frente ao túmulo de Mahara, quando Allan se aproxima, sendo que o pokémon tipo Fire e Flying pergunta em seu idioma:</p><p>- Como você se sente, sabendo que eu matei o seu pai quando você era um bebê?</p><p>Allan responde, enquanto afagava gentilmente a lápide da sua genitora:</p><p>- Fico feliz por ter feito isso e saiba que eu já sabia. A minha kaa-chan me contou há alguns anos atrás e pediu para guardar segredo de você, pois você tinha o seu orgulho. Pelo que ela me contou, ele era um bastardo, só pelo que fez ao pobre Magmar e ao saber o que ele pretendia fazer conosco, só o tornava mais desgraçado do que já era. Você salvou as nossas vidas e acredito que fez por amor. Você amava a minha mãe e por ela, faria qualquer coisa.</p><p>O pokémon olha surpreso para o Kahuna, que fala:</p><p>- Você foi o nosso herói ao nos salvar da morte certa nas mãos desse bastardo. Sabe, achei muitos bastardos como ele, além-mar. Você fez um favor ao mundo ao livrá-lo dessa praga. Seres como ele me enojam, apenas por suas opiniões sobre os pokémons. Imagine após eu saber o que ele fez com o pobre Magmar e o que pretendia fazer conosco? Fico feliz por você ter feito isso, pois a minha mãe pode viver feliz e segura ao saber que a ameaça foi removida para sempre. Se ele ainda continuasse vivo, ela sempre viveria com medo. A morte dele foi a libertação dela do medo.</p><p>Ele compreendia o que os pokémons falavam, pois como Kahuna, treinou para ter essa habilidade e por isso, podia ouvir o coração dos pokémons. Logo, compreendia o que o Charizard falava ao ouvir o coração dele.</p><p>- Obrigado. – o pokémon fala em um sussurro, enquanto olhava de forma desoladora para o túmulo de sua amada.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, Allan pergunta em tom de confirmação:</p><p>- Imagino que vai ficar zelando por esse túmulo para sempre, certo?</p><p>- Sim.</p><p>Allan o afaga gentilmente, antes de se retirar do local, sendo que antes de se afastar por completo do cemitério, observa o Charizard suspirar tristemente, sentindo pena dele, já que ele havia acabado de perder aquela que amava.</p><p>O pokémon havia ficado até o dia seguinte, perdido em recordações, até que solta um rugido de dor e de tristeza para o céu, sobre um belo nascer do sol, sendo visíveis as suas lágrimas, enquanto abria as suas asas imensas, alçando voo rumo ao céu, sendo que somente voltava ao local, para visitar o túmulo dela, assim como os pokémons de Mahara faziam.</p><p>O Charizard era sempre visto em frente ao túmulo daquela que amava, com as pessoas sabendo que ele vivia nos arredores da Vila, sendo que eles haviam percebido que o pokémon parecia definhar, gradativamente, por sentir falta daquela que amava, dedicando-se a ficar inúmeras horas em frente ao túmulo dela, perdido em recordações.</p><p>Nesse interim, os pokémons de Mahara foram morrendo de velhice, até restar o Charizard selvagem, que estava definhando gradativamente.</p><p>Então, um dia, quando alguns aldeões foram visitar o túmulo da antiga Kahuna, eles avistam o Charizard deitado em frente ao túmulo exibindo uma feição serena e um sorriso em suas mandíbulas, com a cabeça apoiada na lápide de Mahara.</p><p>Erroneamente, julgaram que ele havia adormecido, pois, ás vezes, ele fazia isso e ao se aproximarem dele, perceberam que havia falecido, sendo evidente pelo fato da chama da ponta de sua cauda estar apagada com a mesma estando fria, indicando que a chama havia se extinguiu durante a noite.</p><p>O motivo de exibir aquele semblante foi porque, antes dele fechar os seus olhos ao se deitar em frente ao túmulo dela, sentindo-se cansado, ele havia visto a sua amada Mahara na sua frente com o seu doce sorriso característico no rosto, erguendo os braços para ele que os aceitou sorrindo, se levantando, passando a andar ao lado dela, se afastando do local, enquanto que no seu corpo deitado em frente a lápide, ele fechava lentamente os seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a chama em sua cauda diminuía gradativamente até se extinguir, exibindo um sorriso e uma face serena por reencontrá-la após anos, encontrando naquele momento a paz e a felicidade que tanto necessitava e ansiava, além de poder realizar o que desejava no fundo do seu coração e que era ficar junto dela para sempre.</p><p>Eles cuidaram do enterro dele ao lado do túmulo de Mahara que estava em um belo local, igualmente sereno, embaixo de uma belíssima árvore, com as pétalas formando um lindo e majestoso tapete florido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A surpresa de Allan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allan concorda...</p><p>Fubuki decide...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Nesse interim, Allan nunca se casou e não se envolveu com ninguém mais, enquanto que Fubuki continuava ao seu lado, sendo que os outros pokémons dele estavam envelhecendo com exceção da Ninetales Alolan e da Ninetales Kantonian que não demonstrava sinais de envelhecimento, confirmando o fato de que as nove caudas de ambas davam longevidade milenar para elas.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo, Fubuki percebia que Allan envelhecia, fazendo-a ficar preocupada, pois sabia que ao contrário dos Ninetales, tanto do tipo Fire quanto Ice e Fairy, os humanos envelheciam e não viveriam por séculos.</p><p>Nesses instantes, quando era obrigada a encarar a verdade deprimente a ela de que um dia, quem ela amava iria morrer de velhice, a Ninetales Alolan se deprimia, assim como se revoltava pela sua longevidade indesejada. O seu coração se comprimia ao imaginar a sua vida sem Allan.</p><p>Portanto, Fubuki procurava passar o maior tempo possível com ele, enquanto invejava os pokémons que envelheciam, pois não precisariam viver séculos sem ter aquele que amava e conforme se passaram os anos com ela observando os outros casais, comparando a sua situação com Allan, percebeu que o seu amor que sentia por ele, não era de um pokémon para o seu treinador como os demais pokémons dele sentiam por ele e sim, era algo maior e muito mais profundo, explicando o ciúmes que ela sentia com qualquer fêmea que se aproximasse dele, somente tolerando a presença das pokémons fêmeas do time dele. Ou seja, as suas colegas de equipe. Quanto as demais fêmeas, tanto pokémon, quanto humanas, ela precisava se conter, pois sentia um grande desejo de usar seus poderes contra elas.</p><p>Em virtude dessa compreensão, Fubuki passou a corar ainda mais, enquanto que não sabia como abordar o assunto com ele, enquanto era plenamente ciente de que os seus atos podiam ser vistos como egoístas, no sentindo dela ser um pokémon e ele um humano. Ou seja, eram espécies diferentes e havia coisas que por ser uma pokémon, não poderia dar a ele e frente a esse pensamento, ela suspirava tristemente.</p><p>Afinal, se o amava, deveria deixa-lo ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ela, apesar desse pensamento estraçalhar o seu coração, enquanto questionava que teria sido mais fácil se tivesse se apaixonado por outro pokémon, mesmo selvagem, enquanto se lembrava do que ouviu de uma humana conversando com outra e que era o fato de que não podia mandar em seu coração e concordava com essa verdade imutável.</p><p>Ela sempre ficava perdida em tais pensamentos, enquanto deitava na varanda, olhando Allan batalhar contra treinadores que vinham desafiar o Kahuna, após fazerem todos os Trial´s da Ilha, conseguindo a aprovação para irem para a próxima ilha, além de ganharem um Z-Cristal, com ele tendo pokémons que o ajudavam, inclusive selvagens que viviam nos arredores e que compareciam quando ele solicitava ajuda, pois muitos dos seus pokémons já exibiam sinais velhice e ele queria poupá-los, sendo que ela era uma das poucas que batalhava por não exibir sinais de velhice, enquanto que somente solicitava a ajuda dela para treinadores que estavam em sua última ilha, contendo pokémons de níveis mais elevados.</p><p>Inclusive, enquanto havia se tornado lei no mundo, após o Marco Steelix, que quando o pokémon alcançasse sinais de velhice, o mesmo não podia mais batalhar, tendo que se aposentar das batalhas pokémons, sendo considerado crime fazer um pokémon idoso batalhar ou trabalhar, em Alola, já existia essa lei. Assim que o pokémon chegasse na idade que era considerada o início da sua velhice era vedada a sua participação em batalhasou trabalhos, com o treinador se responsabilizando pelo bem estar dele até o fim da sua vida.</p><p>Além disso, cada espécie de pokémon tinha o seu próprio ritmo de envelhecimento. Alguns envelheciam mais rápido do que os outros, com Fubuki detestando o fato da sua espécie possuir a maior longevidade dentre os pokémons.</p><p>Alguns meses depois, Allan estava em casa, mais precisamente na varanda de sua casa, olhando para o céu ao lado de Fubuki que estava deitada ao seu lado, quando ela ergue a cabeça e olha na direção da pequena escada de madeira que dava acesso à área central da vila.</p><p>Ele nota o movimento e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:</p><p>- Fubuki-chan?</p><p>- Kon... – ela murmura, virando as orelhas para frente.</p><p>Nisso, uma moça, juntamente com outra se aproximam do local, assim como uma terceira pessoa com um bebê no colo que ressonava, tranquilamente, sendo seguidas por dois policiais.</p><p>Elas se aproximam e se curvam em respeito, para depois, uma delas falar em um tom respeitoso, uma vez que ele era o Kahuna da ilha:</p><p>- Kahuna-san, eu sou do Fórum. Uma jovem chamada Luana, que morava próximo daqui, estava gravemente enferma e tinha um bebê. Em seu testamento, ela o nomeou como tutor da filha dela e se viesse a falecer, o senhor a criaria, conforme comentou uma vez. Está ciente desse pedido?</p><p>Allan fica surpreso e fica pensativo, sendo que ao forçar a mente se lembra de uma jovem que ele socorreu há alguns meses atrás. Ela tinha caído em uma ribanceira e o socorro iria demorar um pouco.</p><p>Com a ajuda de pokémons selvagens que se prontificaram a ajudar a humana, ele conseguiu resgatá-la. Depois, junto de Fubuki, ficou no hospital com a jovem, pois ela vivia sozinha e havia visto o bebê que ela tinha deixado com uma vizinha que veio visitá-la.</p><p>Após alguns dias, a garota havia confessado que o amava, mas ele, com muito tato e gentileza, falou que não amava, mas que um dia ela conheceria o amor, após ter errado ao ter uma relação com um estrangeiro que partiu, deixando-a com uma filha para criar sozinha.</p><p>A jovem ficou triste e antes de sair, havia perguntando que se algo acontecesse a ela, poderia criar a filha dela, pois ela não tinha ninguém no mundo e viu que ele era alguém nobre e bom. Com pena e para aliviar a aflição que a jovem sentia, provavelmente pelo seu futuro, embora não compreendesse com exatidão o motivo, concordou. Depois, nunca mais a viu e já fazia alguns meses.</p><p>- Eu me lembro. Sim, essa jovem fez o pedido que se algo acontecesse com ela, eu cuidaria da filha dela e concordei.</p><p>Fubuki havia forçado a memória e se lembrou do ocorrido, inclusive do instante que teve que conter o seu ciúme quando a jovem apoiou por tempo demasiado a mão no braço de Allan e depois, quando ela confessou os seus sentimentos.</p><p>A Ninetales Alolan olha o pequeno bebê nos braços da jovem e fica fascinada, para depois sentir uma pontada de tristeza, pois isso era algo que ela nunca poderia dar para aquele que amava, enquanto que não sabia como os filhotes eram feitos.</p><p>- O senhor poderia ir para o Fórum para cuidarmos da papelada para oficialização do ato de passar a guarda dela para você? Afinal, isso foi deixado no testamento da jovem que também deixou a escritura da sua casa e o valor que tinha no banco para a filha, o colocando como administrador.</p><p>- Sim. Eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la.</p><p>Nisso, o grupo sorri e fala:</p><p>- Com certeza, ela estará em boas mãos.</p><p>Ele se vira e pergunta, olhando para a Ninetales Alolan:</p><p>- Eu vou indo, Fubuki-chan. Pode cuidar desse local para mim?</p><p>Ela ergue a cabeça, já tendo superado a tristeza e exclama, abanando as caudas:</p><p>- Kon!</p><p>- Obrigado, Fubuki-chan. – ele a afaga, para depois se afastar com o grupo.</p><p>A Ninetales Alolan volta a baixar a sua cabeça, deitando na varanda, enquanto olhava para o horizonte, pensando no que não podia dar para Allan, para depois ver pelo ângulo de que aquele bebê poderia ser o filho de ambos, de certa forma, acreditando que ele confiaria a ela para cuidar do bebê, enquanto questionava a si mesmo, quais os cuidados que precisava ter com um bebê humano, uma vez que tinha a impressão que um bebê parecia ser bem delicado, enquanto via como uma esperança a vinda da criança, pois cuidando dela e zelando pela pequena, seria o mais próximo que ela poderia chegar de dar algo a quem amava.</p><p>Afinal, apesar de não poder dar um filho para quem ela amava com toda a força do seu coração, mesmo que esse amor não fosse retribuído por ela ser um pokémon, poderia cuidar daquele bebê como se fosse uma cria dela, se tornando assim a sua filha do coração, como ouvia os humanos se referindo a filhos adotivos, mesmo que fossem espécies distintas, uma vez que ela era um pokémon e o bebê, uma humana.</p><p>Agora, ela estava demasiadamente ansiosa pela vinda da pequena.</p><p>No final do dia, Allan surge com algumas malas e com a pequena nos braços, sendo que ele transformou a conta da mãe do bebê em poupança e que somente iria ficar disponível para a mesma, quando ela completasse dezoito anos, sendo que deveria ser usado para pagar os estudos. De resto, todo o dinheiro ficaria rendendo.</p><p>Além disso, ele havia colocado a casa para ser administrada por uma imobiliária e os objetos estavam sendo levados a sua vila, com ele decidindo coloca-los no quartinho anexo à casa que pertencia antigamente ao Charizard, calculando que tudo iria caber no local, com a mudança chegando amanhã.</p><p>Allan havia acertado com a imobiliária para ela depositar cinquenta por cento do valor do aluguel na poupança e a outra metade iria para os gastos com o bebê, incluindo fraldas e roupas, além de outras necessidades, sendo que criou uma conta à parte, apenas para esse propósito, separada da sua conta do banco e se sobrasse dinheiro no final do mês, ele depositaria na poupança dela, pois o dinheiro pertencia a ela e não a ele, que somente usaria para as despesas que tivesse com o bebê.</p><p>Em relação às roupas, berço, álbuns de fotos e brinquedos que estavam nas malas, surge um rapaz que o ajuda a levar mais malas, sendo que ele iria separar um dos quartos para o bebê e usaria os moveis do quarto da pequena para ajudar na organização.</p><p>Fubuki o segue, animada, sendo que ele olha para ela e pergunta:</p><p>- Poderia segurá-la nas suas caudas, enquanto eu organizo as roupinhas dela?</p><p>- Kon! – ela exclama animada.</p><p>Nisso, ela pega delicadamente com as suas caudas, sendo que a bebê ameaça acordar, quando ela se recorda de ver as humanas embalando seus filhos e ela começa a embalá-la lentamente com as suas caudas, fazendo a pequena voltar a dormir, com Allan comentando, admirado:</p><p>- Isso foi incrível, Fubuki-chan. Você leva jeito com crianças.</p><p>Ela fica feliz ao ouvir isso, assim como passa a sentir carinho pela criança, enquanto confessava que eles eram bem delicados, inspirando muito cuidado e atenção.</p><p>Então, após algumas horas, sendo que o homem que o ajudou se despediu de ambos, a pequena ameaça chorar, quando Allan fala ao ver que ela parecia fazer movimentos de sucção.</p><p>- Ela deve estar com fome. Sabia que o nome dela é Mahara, o mesmo da minha mãe? A mãe dela deu em homenagem a Kahuna anterior.</p><p>Fubuki ficou surpresa e Allan sorriu, falando:</p><p>- Vou preparar o leite dela, enquanto você a mantém segura. Tudo bem?</p><p>- Kon. – ela fala consentindo.</p><p>Nisso, o segue, sendo que quando a pequena abre a boquinha para chorar, ela ergue o focinho e usa o Dazzling Gleam no ar com a pequena ficando fascinada, passando a mexer os bracinhos, animada com as luzes que via, balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis, sendo que Fubuki podia controlar a potência do golpe e fez de modo bem fraco, para não provocar qualquer dano do teto, sendo que se tornou mais um show de luzes, por assim dizer, do que um golpe, propriamente dito.</p><p>Allan sorri, pois graças a distração proporcionada pela sua Fubuki, ele conseguiu preparar o leite e pegou a pequena no colo, começando a amamenta-la, passando a vê-la como a sua filha.</p><p>Fubuki o olha, atentamente, sendo que a bebê olhava do homem que dava mamadeira para a Ninetales Alolan, ficando fascinada quando ela mexia as caudas.</p><p>A pokémon também viu como ele trocava a bebê e depois o acompanhava na comida, sendo que enquanto a pequena ficava na cadeirinha de bebê, Fubuki comia comida humana, usando as caudas para lidar com os talheres, sendo que eles faziam isso, enquanto ela alterava a comida com a ração pokémon para fazer companhia a ele.</p><p>Inclusive, ela nunca comia em potes, desde que ambos retornaram para a sua região natal.</p><p>Naquela noite, ele dormiu em um canto da cama e Fubuki no outro lado, com a pequena ficando entre ambos com a Ninetales Alolan utilizando as caudas como barreira para impedir a pequena de sair da cama, já que ela estava na fase de engatinhar. As caudas se tornaram uma boa barreira e que se ela tentasse ultrapassar uma delas, a pokémon acordaria de imediato, frustrando os planos da pequena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mahara em perigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fubuki descobre como...</p><p>Allan descobre...</p><p>Mahara passa a...</p><p>Um dia, no parque...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Nos dias seguintes, ele organizava os móveis e o berço, enquanto que Fubuki aprendia como cuidar de Mahara, sendo que seria problemático se a pequena ingerisse por acidente algum pelo, fazendo a pokémon pensar em um modo de evitar que o bebê ingerisse algum pelo.</p><p>Após a Ninetales Alolan pensar muito, descobriu uma forma de evitar isso, com Allan ficando surpreso com a engenhosidade dela, quando ela usou uma camada de gelo compacta para congelar superficialmente a sua pelagem, impossibilitando que qualquer pelo pudesse acabar na boca da criança, principalmente quando ela entrou na fase de morder as coisas, sendo que a mordida do bebê era insignificante para a pokémon.</p><p>Afinal, a força da mordida da Mahara não era nada considerando a mordida do golpe Hyper Fang que era violenta, provocando dores lacerantes, sendo que já sofreu algumas vezes esse golpe, como outro que era mais violento e doloroso ao ponto dela ficar inconsciente pela dor extrema e que era o movimento Guillotine, que gerava uma dor indescritível, sendo um movimento que lhe trazia arrepios.</p><p>Inclusive, o Hyper Fang não passava de uma mordida meiga comparada com o ataque Guillotine que era devastador. Logo, a pequena podia ficar mordendo a vontade a sua cauda, sendo que tinha uma camada compacta de gelo que protegia seus pelos para ela não engoli-los por acidente.</p><p>Além disso, Fubuki aprendeu a trocar fraldas usando uma espécie de luva para as caudas e que usava para trocá-la, limpando-a, enquanto prendia a respiração, sendo que podia prender por um tempo considerável.</p><p>Após limpar e desprezar a fralda no lixo, ela passava pomada na bunda e dobrinhas dela, para depois colocar a fralda e ajeitar a roupinha usando as suas caudas como mãos, sendo que abanava algumas delas, fazendo a criança se divertir, balançando os bracinhos, desprezando em um canto a proteção que usou em cada uma de suas caudas.</p><p>Para fazer tudo isso, evitando que usasse as mesmas caudas, ela separava duas caudas para limpá-la, outras duas para passar a pomada para assaduras, outras duas para por a fralda e duas para colocar a roupinha, enquanto que uma cauda distraía a criança.</p><p>Fubuki também dava banho na pequena.</p><p>Claro, a água morna a incomodava, já que além de ser tipo Fairy, era tipo Ice, mas comparado aos golpes Inferno, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz ou um Fire Blast, que já teve o desprazer de lidar, se esquivando, enquanto que foi atingida algumas vezes, gerando uma dor intensa e igualmente lacerante, o incomodo da água quente não era nada, sendo que ela concentrava mais o seu gelo nos pelos para impedir a ingestão quando a bebê mordia a cauda, enquanto procurava distrair a pequena com os brinquedos que colocava na água para ela brincar e fazer farra, acabando por esguichar água para todos os lados, sempre procurando manter uma cauda próxima da pequena para garantir que ela não corresse o risco de se afogar.</p><p>A pokémon usava delicadamente o xampu nos cabelinhos pueris, evitando que caísse nos olhos dela, mesmo que fosse um xampu que não provocava ardência.</p><p>Depois de lavar a cabecinha, procurando tirar todo o produto do couro cabeludo, enquanto protegia os olhinhos dela com uma cauda que ficava na testa da pequena, impedindo assim que a espuma avançasse no rosto pueril, ela ensaboava delicadamente o corpinho do bebê ao usar um sabonete próprio para crianças, para depois deixa-la brincando, enquanto zelava por ela.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, a tirava da água, secando-a com a toalha macia e felpuda graças a ter o equivalente a nove braços, sendo que após secá-la adequadamente, passava a pomada para evitar assaduras, colocando em seguida a fralda, para depois vestir uma roupinha quente na pequena, enquanto que a outra cauda esvaziava a banheira.</p><p>Apesar dos seus pelos se encontrarem molhados pela farra que a pequena fazia na banheira, ela sempre resistia à vontade extrema de se sacudir, sendo que somente fazia isso, após colocá-la gentilmente no chiqueirinho que a pequena tinha, se afastando consideravelmente, para depois sentir o prazer de sacudir os seus pelos a fim de retirar a água deles.</p><p>Durante o dia, ela deixava a pequena engatinhar na sala, zelando pela segurança do bebê, ficando atenta a todos os seus movimentos.</p><p>Um dia, Allan chegou no momento exato que a bebê estava ensaiando os primeiros passinhos, caminhando até a Ninetales Alolan, se segurando nos pelos dela quando quase caiu, para depois, Fubuki usar as caudas, ajeitando a bebê que viu Allan, começando a andar até ele que a pega nos braços, fazendo festa, quando ela conseguiu alcança-lo, fazendo a pokémon sorrir ao ver a cena.</p><p>Fubuki sempre ficava atenta ao que Mahara fazia, sendo que a pequena adorava cochilar em seu pelo macio, embalada pelas suas caudas, além de puxar as suas orelhas, com a pokémon não sentindo qualquer dor.</p><p>Com o tempo, a Ninetales Alolan também aprendeu a preparar a mamadeira, dando para a pequena, enquanto a embalava, assim como colocava uma música de ninar para ela quando ia coloca-la para dormir, sendo que após Mahara mamar, a fazia arrotar usando as caudas para segurá-la, uma vez que eram o equivalente a nove mãos e braços.</p><p>Após a pequena adormecer, ela a cobria gentilmente com o cobertor, afofando as cobertas, garantindo assim que a pequena ficasse bem aquecida e na posição indicada, colocando inclusive um apoio nas costas para garantir que ela ficaria em uma posição segura e por precaução, ficava no quarto, atenta a qualquer som, somente saindo, após se certificar que Mahara dormia profundamente no berço, sendo que eles impuseram uma rotina de horário, com a Ninetales Alolan seguindo-o rigorosamente, segundo orientação de um livro que ensinava a cuidar de bebês.</p><p>Fubuki sabia que muitas pessoas ficariam cansadas no final do dia, ainda mais porque cuidavam da casa, sendo que ela fazia isso, também, cuidando da limpeza da casa quando a bebê adormecia ou estava no chiqueirinho e inclusive, sabia lavar a louça, usando a técnica da camada de gelo para não deixar pelo nos objetos, além de varrer a casa e tirar o pó.</p><p>Ela sabia que não estava cansada, pois sempre havia batalhado e em decorrência disso, havia desenvolvido ainda mais resistência. O ato de cuidar da casa e do bebê não era nenhum esforço, considerando o stress e o cansaço gerado pelas batalhas, desviando e gerenciando os golpes.</p><p>Além disso, os pokémons, por natureza, eram mais resistentes do que os humanos.</p><p>Por causa disso tudo, mesmo no final do dia, ela não estava cansada.</p><p>Como Fubuki ficava cuidando do bebê, ela não batalhava, com Allan conseguindo a ajuda de pokémons selvagens, os tratando, para depois eles voltarem para os seus ambientes no entorno da vila, sendo que era proibido capturar pokémons no entorno onde o Kahuna vivia por auxiliarem ele, sempre que solicitava, já que a maioria dos seus pokémons estava envelhecendo e ele queria dar tranquilidade para eles.</p><p>Somente alguns, inclusive uma Ninetales Kantonian, batalhavam, pois ainda não exibiam o início de velhice.</p><p>Quando não estava cumprindo com as suas obrigações de Kahuna, ele ficava junto da pequena e de Fubuki, sendo que quem os olhava de fora, os via como uma família, com ambos se divertindo com as peripécias da pequena.</p><p>Quando Mahara ficava doente, Fubuki gerenciava o tratamento e cuidado, sendo que Allan procurava sempre estar com elas, principalmente nesses momentos para dar força a ambas e apoio.</p><p>Inclusive, quando ela foi internada, a Ninetales Alolan ficava velando a pequena por várias noites consecutivas, somente cochilando com o pedido de Allan, quando ele a substituía nas vigílias e mesmo assim, cochilava pouco por estar preocupada com a pequena que via como filha.</p><p>Em casa, Allan acabava fazendo as vontades da pequena, sobre um olhar de censura de Fubuki, pois a mesma não queria que ela ficasse mimada com o Kahuna pedindo desculpas, passando a se controlar mais, embora fosse difícil pelos olhos pidões que a pequena exibia.</p><p>Com o tempo, a pokémon notou que o comportamento de Mahara era diferente, dependendo de quem estava com ela.</p><p>Em relação a Allan, ela sempre exibia mais manha, provavelmente, para conseguir o que queria e em relação a Ninetales Alolan, percebendo que Fubuki não cederia a todas as suas vontades, a pequena não fazia tanta manha, aceitando mais facilmente o "não" da pokémon, enquanto passava a vê-la como mãe, começando a chama-la de kaa-chan.</p><p>Fubuki procurava colocar "ordem na casa" e evitava dar tudo o que ela queria, vendo a pequena chorar de forma manhosa, enquanto não cedia a todas as demandas dela, pois se desse tudo o que ela pedia, Mahara se tornaria uma criança mimada, assim como, fragilizada psicologicamente.</p><p>A pokémon passou a agir assim, começando a negar muitas das demandas da pequena, após assistir um programa sobre como cuidar de crianças, percebendo que Mahara precisava aprender a lidar com a frustração de não poder ter tudo o que desejava, pois isso era essencial para um desenvolvimento mental sadio, além de um fortalecimento psicológico.</p><p>Afinal, quando crescesse, não poderia ter tudo o que desejava e por isso era importante que desde cedo, aprendesse a lidar com a frustração, para que a soubesse gerenciar quando crescesse, pois ensinar, também era um ato de amor, pelo que aprendeu no programa.</p><p>Inclusive, ela fez questão de mostrar o programa para Allan, que compreendeu que o melhor para Mahara era ele resistir aos pedidos dela, não dando tudo o que ela desejava, enquanto agradecia à Fubuki, por ter mostrado a importância do "não".</p><p>Alguns anos depois, quando a pequena tinha quatro anos e se encontrava brincando no jardim junto dos seus brinquedos, um estrangeiro passou com segundas intenções, próximo de onde ela estava brincando, não percebendo que havia uma Ninetales Alolan de vigília e que não gostou do olhar que o humano deu em direção a sua amada filha do coração, que naquele instante brincava inocentemente em uma caixinha de areia no parquinho, próximo a vila do Kahuna daquela ilha.</p><p>Quando o mesmo aproximou as suas mãos da criança que o olhava com curiosidade, sendo que estava brincando com alguns brinquedos, Fubuki salta de onde estava, pousando com a graça e elegância natural de sua espécie, enquanto assumia uma postura protetora entre a sua filha e o homem, passando a rosnar perigosamente, fazendo questão de exibir as suas fileiras de presas alvas e afiadas, enquanto levantava os seus beiços de forma ameaçadora.</p><p>O surgimento da pokémon surpreendeu o homem que recuou, apavorado, acabando por tropeçar, caindo de bunda no chão, enquanto via-se refletido nas íris coléricas da tipo Ice e Fairy que abanava violentamente as suas caudas, enquanto que a pequena se divertia ao ver as caudas se mexendo, batendo palminhas animadamente para elas, já que não via a face de fúria daquela que via como uma mãe querida.</p><p>O homem ameaça pegar uma pokéball debaixo do seu casaco, quando observa a pokémon concentrando poder tipo Ice, sendo visível a névoa esbranquiçada que surgia de suas caudas, enquanto demonstrava um intenso ódio no olhar, com os seus rosnados ficando ainda mais audíveis, fazendo o sangue do homem gelar.</p><p>Após se recuperar da presença intimidadora, o homem que usava um sobretudo masculino, se ergue do chão, embora ainda tremesse e passa a analisar as suas opções, passando a ser plenamente ciente que aquela Ninetales Alolan o atacaria sem precisar da ordem do seu mestre e que ele seria congelado sumariamente antes que pudesse ordenar qualquer ataque ao seu pokémon, sendo que havia ficado surpreso ao ver mais um que se movia sem ordens do seu treinador, passando a acreditar que isso era algo usual dos pokémons daquela região.</p><p>A tensão entre ambos encontrava-se tão tensa que podia ser cortada com uma faca, enquanto se encaravam, com Fubuki já tendo concentrado poder tipo Ice, podendo usar em um piscar de olhos o movimento Blizzard para congelá-lo até a morte, sem hesitar, caso fosse necessário.</p><p>Após vários minutos do embate silencioso entre ambos, o homem suspira e se afasta, dando-se por rendido, percebendo que a pokémon mantinha o seu ataque tipo Ice preparado, enquanto o observava atentamente como uma ave de rapina, com ele percebendo que se fizesse qualquer movimento estranho ou ousasse tocar novamente em uma de suas pokéballs, a faria desencadear o seu ataque que se encontrava preparado para ser lançado contra ele que tinha amor a sua vida, sabendo quando era o momento certo de recuar.</p><p>Ademais, ele fica tranquilo ao se lembrar de que havia outras crianças que ele podia sequestrar. Logo, não precisaria se arriscar tanto para sequestrar aquela em particular, ainda mais pelo fato de que a mesma tinha uma Guardiã que usaria por si mesmo seu ataque nele, frente a qualquer movimento suspeito.</p><p>Enquanto Fubuki o observava, se surpreendeu ao sentir o mais puro mal vindo do homem estranho, como se ele fosse envolto pelas trevas mais profundas, sendo uma sensação desconcertante e que fazia os seus pelos se eriçarem sem qualquer controle.</p><p>Após perceber que ele se afastou, consideravelmente, ela desfaz a concentração do poder tipo Ice, enquanto ficava pensativa, percebendo que aquele homem era uma ameaça aos habitantes de Alola, passando a estreitar os olhos ao perceber que ele se juntava a um grupo, sendo que os seus pelos ainda estavam eriçados.</p><p>Inclusive, aquele grupo os fazia ficarem ainda mais arrepiados, com uma leve brisa trazendo os odores deles até ela que os memoriza, tomando uma decisão, conforme eles se afastavam do local, somente conseguindo relaxar por completo quando eles sumiram do seu campo de visão.</p><p>Então, após ter absoluta certeza de que eles estavam longe, não ofertando mais nenhum perigo imediato a aquela que via como filha, Fubuki se vira e sorri maternalmente, ficando aliviada ao ver que ela não estava assustada e que sequer percebeu o que ocorreu, por estar mais ocupada em tentar pegar, animadamente, uma das caudas dela, pensando se tratar de uma das brincadeiras que a pokémon fazia com ela.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>